Live Goes On
by Emmetje
Summary: Rachel Grey is terug. Maar alles gaat niet zoals gepland. Als Edward vertrekt blijft Rachel alleen achter in een situatie die Edward juist had geprobeerd te voorkomen. Ze zoekt steun bij de jongens van La Push maar kunnen die haar wel helpen? Ed/Oc/JB
1. Chapter 1

Live Goes On

Chapter 1

The Vacation

* * *

Eindelijk was de zomer gekomen en iedereen keek ernaar uit. Rachel Grey was daar geen uitzondering op. Het enige wat haar wel irriteerde was dat ze was vergeten haar wekker uit te zetten op de eerste vrije dag van de vakantie waardoor die gewoon was afgegaan en haar wakker maakte.

Ze kreunde nijdig maar voor ze haar hand had kunnen optillen om er een dreun met haar vuist op te geven was iemand haar voor en drukte haar wekkertje uit. Ze zuchtte opgelucht en nestelde zich dichter tegen haar vriendje aan die naast haar in bed lag.

Edward Cullen kon een grijns niet onderdrukken toen hij haar nijdige gezicht had gezien omdat haar wekker was afgegaan maar liet die snel verdwijnen toen ze een oog opende en naar hem keek.

'Je was aan het grijnzen, is het niet?' vroeg ze wat nijdig.

'Ik zou niet durven,' zei Edward onschuldig.

Hij trok haar wat omhoog zodat ze met haar hoofd op zijn borst lag. Het was vreemd want haar hoofd lag precies op de plek waar zijn hart had moeten zitten maar ze hoorde geen hartslag.

'Heb je goed geslapen?'.

'Hmm…' mompelde Rachel die zijn geur even op snoof. 'Ja, ik heb heerlijk geslapen'.

Zijn vingers gleden door haar bruine krullen heen waarna hij een kus op haar neus drukte. 'We worden vandaag opgehaald. Dat herinner je je toch nog wel?' vroeg Edward.

'Natuurlijk herinner ik me dat nog. Aro heeft me daar zowat iedere week aan herinnerd om maar te zwijgen over Carlisle, Esme, Alice en jij. Het is heus niet dat ik het zal vergeten. Ik kijk er al voor weken naar uit,' zei Rachel die haar ogen sloot en genoot van zijn koude huid tegen haar warme huid.

Edwards vingers gleden uit haar haar over haar nek naar beneden over haar rug en Rachel giechelde zacht waarna ze anders ging liggen waardoor zijn vingers van haar rug vielen. 'Waar denk je mee bezig te zijn, Romeo?'.

Edward gromde wat achter in zijn keel en drukte toen een kus op haar keel. 'Je weet altijd precies hoe je me moet plagen en moet kwellen, is het niet, Rachel?' vroeg vraag werd wat opgevangen en klonk gedempter daardoor zijn lippen tegen haar huid drukte.

'Zeer zeker, mijn geliefde Vampier. Kun je het me kwalijk nemen?' vroeg Rachel plagend.

Edward kreunde en verborg zijn gezicht in haar haren. 'Ik wil niet weten hoe Esme en Carlisle tegen me tekeer zullen gaan als ze merken dat ik vannacht weer bij je heb doorgebracht,' zei hij.

'Ze kunnen het je niet kwalijk nemen. Daarbij zijn ze nooit lang kwaad op je. Van alle mensen zullen zij moeten weten het voelt om een relatie te hebben waarbij de passie wat wordt onderdrukt. Dat is voor jaren bij hen zo gegaan omdat ze zich inhielden voor jou,' zei Rachel die haar vingers door zijn haren liet glijden.

'Emmett en Jasper begrijpen het in ieder geval en Alice en Rosalie ook wel maar Esme en Carlisle zien het anders. Carlisle begrijpt het nog iets meer dan Esme want die springt bijna letterlijk uit haar vel wanneer ze erachter komt dat ik weer stiekem naar jou ben gegaan. Ik snap gewoon echt niet waarom,' zei Edward die zijn hoofd naar haar borst verplaatste zodat hij naar haar hartslag kon luisteren.

Hij zuchtte diep en tevreden toen hij voelde hoe Rachels vingers uit zijn haren gleden en de lijnen van zijn perfecte gezicht begonnen te volgen. Hij keek daarom ook verstoord op toen Rachels mobiel afging. 'Wie in hemelsnaam belt er zo vroeg in de morgen op?' vroeg hij geïrriteerd.

'Ik heb een sterk vermoedde,' lachte Rachel vrolijk die haar mobiel van haar nachtkastje pakte en opnam. 'Hey, Alice'.

'Hey, Rachel. Kun je me op de speaker zetten?' vroeg Alice Cullen.

'Tuurlijk. Een momentje,' glimlachte Rachel terwijl ze met haar andere hand nog steeds door Edwards haar ging. Ze drukte op het knopje van de speaker en legde hem vervolgens naast haar op het dekbed neer.

'Hallo, Edward. Hoe was je nacht?' vroeg Alice.

'Geweldig. Ben je gek geworden? Waarom bel je zo vroeg?' vroeg Edward die nog steeds met zijn hoofd op Rachels borst lag en genoot van haar vingers die door zijn bronzen lokken streken.

'Ik dacht dat het leuk zou zijn om even te bellen aangezien jullie beide toch niets aan het doen waren en de wekker toch al was gegaan,' zei Alice.

'Hoe bedoel je niets aan het doen waren?' vroeg Edward nors.

'Met je hoofd op haar borst liggen en naar haar hartslag luisteren is niet wat ik versta onder iets doen,' zei Alice.

'Edward!' riep Esme's stem kwaad. Voetstappen naderden de kamer waar Alice in zat.

'Oh geweldig. Esme en Carlisle hebben door dat je me aan de telefoon hebt en gaan me de volle laag geven. De vreugde,' zei Edward sarcastisch.

Rachel en Alice moesten lachen.

'Edward Cullen! Jij zit flink in de problemen, jongeman. We hadden toch gezegd dat je _**niet**_ heen mocht,' zei Esme streng en kwaad tegelijk.

'Goedemorgen, Esme,' groette Rachel.

'Oh! Goedemorgen, Rachel,' zei Esme die meteen al haar strengheid en woede liet varen.

'Dit is dus niet eerlijk,' mompelde Edward. Rachel glimlachte liefjes.

'Hoe was je nacht?' vroeg Esme. 'Heb je goed geslapen?'.

'Heerlijk. Neem het Edward niet kwalijk. Ik had gevraagd of hij langs wou komen. Ik voelde me zo alleen in dit grote huis,' zei Rachel.

'Heb je nog iets gehoord van je ouders?' vroeg Esme.

'Ja, ze hebben het heel erg naar hun zin in Phoenix. Ik heb hen alleen maar niet verteld dat wij een paar week terug ook daar hebben verbleven en dat het bijna mijn dood was geworden,' zei Rachel. 'Hebben jullie zin in vanmiddag?'.

'Oh ja! Dat doen we zeker! We kijken er al dagen naar uit, niet waar, Carlisle?' zei Esme vrolijk. 'En niet alleen wij. Alice ook om maar te zwijgen van Rosalie, Emmett en Jasper die eerst er niet zo naar uitkeken omdat we bij de Volturi gaan verblijven'.

'Ja, we kijken er allemaal naar uit. Maar ik blijf me verbazen over hoe belangrijk je voor Aro en de rest van de Volturi bent, Rachel,' zei Carlisle. 'Een privé vliegtuig en ook nog eens een auto die ons komt ophalen is niet niets'.

'Ook goedemorgen, Carlisle,' zei Edward.

'Goedemorgen, Edward,' zei Carlisle. 'Ik neem aan dat je een goede nacht hebt gehad'.

'Het was heerlijk. Ik snap niet dat jullie er zo'n drama van maken. Eerst proberen jullie er alles aan te doen om me aan iemand te koppelen zodat ik weet hoe jullie je voelen en niet meer alleen ben, en nu heb ik een relatie en dan is het nog niet goed. We doen heus niets dat verboden is,' zei Edward.

'Daar ligt het niet aan, Edward. Rachel blijft anders dan ons en wat jullie doen is gevaarlijk, voor haar,' zei Carlisle.

'Oh ja, maar natuurlijk. Want dat Rachel die levensgevaar verkeerd is ook ongelooflijk zeldzaam en dat ze haar leven op het spel zet zal ook _**echt**_ de eerste keer zijn,' zei Edward sarcastisch.

Esme, Carlisle en Alice moesten lachen. Rachel gaf hem een plagend trekje aan zijn haar. 'Oppassen, jij! Anders timmer ik mijn raam dicht zodat jij 's nachts niet meer naar binnen kunt komen,' zei ze pesterig.

'Ik vind wel een manier om binnen te komen, maak je daar maar geen zorgen om,' lachte Edward.

'Hoe laat verwacht je hen hier bij ons huis, Rachel? Heeft Aro dat gezegd?' vroeg Carlisle.

'Tegen het einde van de ochtend of tegen het begin van de middag. Niet echt een precieze tijd,' zei Rachel.

'Oh, het wordt vast geweldig! We kijken er allemaal al dagen naar uit,' zei Esme.

Edward rolde weer met zijn ogen omdat ze dat bijna iedere dag 6 keer zei. 'Maar om verder te gaan over het feit dat je niet naar ons hebt geluisterd,' zei Esme die haar strengheid en woede weer terug had gevonden.

Edward zuchtte en verborg met een kreun zijn gezicht tegen Rachels slanke buik. Ze giechelde lichtjes door de kriebeling van zijn koude adem op haar buik en streek weer met haar vingers door zijn haar. 'Helpt-het-als-jullie-weten-dat-we-het-veilig-doen?' mompelde Edward in Rachels buik.

'Wat zei je nou?' vroegen Carlisle en Esme in koor. Ze hadden hem blijkbaar niet goed verstaan.

'Esme, Carlisle, kalm aan nou. Ze doen het veilig,' suste Alice.

'Ik wil niet weten hoe je dat weet, Alice,' zei Edward die zijn gezicht van Rachels buik haalde.

'Nou… We laten het nu even zo. We verwachten jullie zo hier en denk maar niet dat je van me af bent, jongeman,' zei Esme.

'Tot zo,' zei Rachel die weer moest lachen toen ze Edwards geïrriteerde gezicht zag.

'Tot zo,' zeiden Carlisle, Esme en Alice.

De lijn viel dood en Rachel sloot haar mobiel waarna ze Edwards gezicht omvatte met haar handen. 'Maak je geen zorgen,' zei ze.

'Oh, ik maak me ook geen zorgen. Ze zijn nooit lang boos op me,' zei Edward. 'Het irriteert me alleen dat ze het zo serieus nemen. We doen niets dat zij ook niet doen'.

'Wacht maar tot Aro het hoort. Hij vilt je levend,' zei Rachel nonchalant.

'Aro! Shit! Ik had nog niet aan hem gedacht,' zei Edward die overeind veerde. Een reeks van vloeken die te snel voor Rachels oren werden gezegd volgden en Rachel schoot verschrikkelijk in de lach.

'Relax. Het was maar een grapje, Edward. Aro begrijpt maar al te goed wat we hebben en als ik gelukkig ben, en dat ben ik, dan zal hij gelukkig zijn,' suste ze hem.

'Hmm… Ik ben zoveel bij je dat ik soms vergeet hoe verschrikkelijk lekker je ruikt zo gewend ben ik aan je geraakt,' zei Edward die de geur van haar huid opsnoof.

'Meestal als je dat zegt volgt er niet veel goeds,' plaagde Rachel.

'Hoezo niet veel goeds?' vroeg Edward verward.

'Gewoon een grapje. Ik ga douchen dus tenzij je me gezelschap wilt houden, stel ik voor dat je je aankleed,' zei Rachel die opstond vanaf het bed. Ze voelde dat Edward haar gaande sloeg met een grijns.

'Ik sla het niet af,' zei hij.

'Kom op dan, Romeo. We hebben niet de hele dag. Daarbij verwacht je familie ons straks,' zei Rachel die wat kleren uitzocht om aan te trekken.

'Onze familie. Je bent zo goed als een lid van mijn familie als dat je van Charles en Janet bent,' zei Edward die achter haar verscheen met zijn kleren in zijn hand.

'Je moet wat kleren van thuis hier naartoe verhuizen als we terug zijn van vakantie,' zei Rachel.

'Breng me niet op ideeën, Rach. Dat is het laatste wat je wilt,' zei Edward. Hij kuste haar liefdevol en leidde haar daarna naar de badkamer voor een welverdiende douche.

* * *

Rachel zat samen met Rosalie en Alice op de bank en sloegen Emmett en Jasper gaande die aan het gamen waren. De kwade stem van Esme klonk van boven terwijl ze tegen Edward tekeer ging en heel af en toe vingen ze wat woorden op die Edward tegen haar zei of wat woorden die Carlisle zei om zijn vrouw te kalmeren.

'Weet je wie ons komen ophalen?' vroeg Alice nadat de drie meiden een tijdje hadden geluisterd hoe Esme tegen Edward tekeer ging.

'Nee, Aro zei dat het een verrassing zou zijn. Ik ben benieuwd, al denk ik dat het gewoon een paar bewakers zijn,' zei Rachel. 'Ik verwacht niet dat Aro hier helemaal heen komt alleen om ons op te halen. Hij vindt me belangrijk maar niet zo belangrijk'.

Een woedende Esme kwam de trap af gevolgd door een stille Edward en een lachende Carlisle.

'Willen we weten wat er is gebeurd?' vroeg Jasper die even opkeek van het boksspel dat hij met Emmett speelde.

'Nee,' antwoordde Edward kortaf terwijl hij naast Rachel op de bank ging zitten.

'Arme schat,' zei Rachel plagend terwijl ze hem over zijn bronskleurige haar aaide. 'Was ze te streng voor je?'.

Emmett en Jasper kregen twee grijnzen op hun gezicht maar die verdwenen toen Rosalie en Alice hen een nijdige blik toewierpen. 'Waag het niet eens,' zeiden de twee streng tegen hun mannen.

Edward zuchtte diep en dankbaar en Esme's ogen schoten even waarschuwend naar hem toe.

'Esme, alsjeblieft. Ik snap dat je dit heel serieus neemt maar vind je niet dat je een beetje hard voor hem bent?' vroeg Rachel.

'Dat zei ik ook al,' mompelde Carlisle die daarna meteen zijn mond hield toen zijn vrouw hem een nijdige blik wierp.

'Misschien een heel klein beetje,' zei Esme langzaam. 'Maar ik wil niet dat er iets met je gebeurd'.

'Tot nu toe is dat niet gebeurd en ik heb alle vertrouwen in Edward dat dat ook niet zal gebeuren,' verzekerde Rachel haar. 'En als je liever hebt dat we het hier doen vind ik dat ook best'.

Emmett en Jasper grinnikten zacht maar gingen daar niet op in.

'Oh. Nou, goed dan. Maar niet iedere nacht,' zei Esme die wat streng naar Edward keek.

Hij glimlachte alleen wat en Rachel glimlachte ook. Toen hoorden ze alle 8 een auto naderen en stoppen.

'Dat moeten ze zijn,' zei Carlisle die opstond. Hij en Esme liepen naar de voordeur toe terwijl de rest achter bleef in de woonkamer.

'Emmett, Jasper, zet dat ding uit en help Alice en mij de laatste koffers naar beneden te brengen,' zei Rosalie die duidelijk wou dat Rachel en Edward wat privacy kregen. De twee jongens begrepen de hint en liepen samen met hun vrouwen naar boven.

'Hoe heb je het voor elkaar gekregen?' mompelde Edward die zijn hoofd tegen haar schouder legde.

'Ik weet het niet. Ik heb altijd al een wat rustgevende werking op Esme gehad,' glimlachte Rachel.

'Ik vraag me af wie ons komt ophalen,' zei Edward.

'Dat zullen we zo wel zien, denk je niet?' glimlachte Rachel terwijl ze een lok van zijn haar om haar vinger draaide. 'Kom op, we moeten de rest gaan helpen om de spullen naar beneden te brengen'.

Ze pakte Edwards hand en leidde hem naar boven. Hij liep gehoorzaam met haar mee zonder te protesteren.

'Ga je het hier missen?' vroeg Rachel toen ze hun spullen van zijn kamer begonnen te pakken.

'Misschien een beetje. Volterra is wel zonnig dus kunnen we niet overdag de stad in,' zei Edward.

'We komen hier terug en de winkels zijn 's nachts ook open dus dan verleg je je dag gewoon een beetje,' deelde Rachel hem mee.

'Hmm… Daar heb je een punt,' zei Edward die weer de geur van haar huid opsnoof.

'Rachel, Edward! Kom naar beneden!' riep Esme's stem.

Edward pakte zijn reistas terwijl Rachel haar eigen koffer pakte en ze liepen naar beneden. 'Hoe lang duurt de vliegreis ongeveer?' wou Edward weten.

'Een paar uur. Niet heel lang, geloof ik. Ik ben nog nooit eerder van Amerika naar Italië gevlogen dus weet ik het niet precies,' antwoordde Rachel.

Ze zetten hun spullen bij de rest van de bagage van de familie en voegden zich bij de groep terwijl Edward een arm om Rachels schouders sloeg.

De twee personen die hen kwamen ophalen waren beide Vampiers. Eén van hen was een man die iets groter dan Rachel was maar kleiner dan Edward. Hij had bloedrode ogen en kort lichtbruin haar waar verschillende plukjes van omhoog stonden. De andere was een jongeman die ongeveer 17 geweest moest zijn toen hij was veranderd met kort bruin haar en ook bloedrode ogen.

Ze kende hen beide. De man was Demetri en de jongeman was Alec, Jane's tweelingbroer.

'Alec! Wat doe jij nou weer hier?' vroeg ze verrast waarna ze hem omhelsde. 'Je had niet gezegd dat jullie zouden komen'.

'Demetri en ik komen jullie ophalen. We wouden het een verrassing laten dus hebben we niets gezegd,' zei Alec.

'Nou, een verrassing is het zeker,' glimlachte Rachel.

Ze kuste Demetri op beide wangen. 'Je ziet er goed uit, Rachel,' complimenteerde hij haar. 'En je bent gegroeid'.

'Wat had je dan verwacht? Dat ik nog steeds de kleine onderdeur was als die ik twee jaar geleden was?' glimlachte Rachel.

'Nee, maar je bent echt flink gegroeid en dat had ik niet verwacht,' zei Demetri.

'Jullie zijn niet veranderd maar dat had ik om eerlijk te zijn ook niet echt verwacht,' zei Rachel die weer bij Edward ging staan. 'Hebben jullie de rest al ontmoet?'.

'Ja. Dan moet de jongeman achter je Edward zijn,' zei Alec.

'Klopt,' zei Rachel.

Edward schudde Alec's hand en daarna die van Demetri. 'We hebben heel veel over je gehoord, Edward,' zei Alec.

'Ik heb ook veel over jullie gehoord,' zei Edward.

'Ik geloof dat we je horen te bedanken aangezien ze nog leeft dankzij jou,' zei Demetri die naar Rachel gebaarde.

'Het was mijn schuld dat ze in de positie terecht kwam dus er niets om me voor te bedanken,' zei Edward.

Rachel, Rosalie en Alice verkochten hem een klap. 'Stop toch eens met zo te denken!' zeiden ze nijdig.

Alec, Demetri, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett en Jasper moesten lachen toen ze Edward met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn achterhoofd zagen wrijven.

'Toch bedankt dat je haar hebt gered,' zei Alec met een glimlach.

'Hoe gaat het met de rest?' vroeg Rachel.

'Het normale. Jane komt ons samen met Heidi ophalen van het vliegveld,' deelde Alec haar mee.

'Echt? Geweldig,' zei Rachel blij.

'Maar we moeten opschieten. Gaan jullie maar alvast naar de auto dan laden wij jullie bagage in,' zei Demetri.

'Onzin. We helpen wel even. Dat is net zo makkelijk,' zei Esme.

'Daarbij is het geen moeite,' voegde Carlisle eraan toe.

* * *

Rachel lag met haar hoofd tegen Edwards schouder te slapen en sliep ook heel vast.

Demetri en Alec waren in gesprek met Carlisle en Esme over wat er de afgelopen jaren was gebeurd maar vooral over hoe ze Rachel hadden ontmoet.

Alice en Rosalie zaten voor Rachel en Edward en hadden de dikste lol en Jasper en Emmett zaten weer voor hen en keken een één of andere horrorfilm met Vampiers waar ze vaak hard om moesten lachen en hadden, net als hun vrouwen, de dikste lol.

Edward had zijn ogen ook dicht en leunde met zijn hoofd een beetje tegen die van Rachel maar sliep niet aangezien hij niet kon slapen. Toen het vliegtuig begon te dalen keek Edward op en Alec en Demetri stonden op.

'We zijn er zo,' deelde Alec mee.

Rachel schoot overeind met haar ogen wijd opengesperd en leek opeens heel bang. Edward was de enige die het zag en raakte haar schouder voorzichtig aan. 'Rachel…? Alles okay?' vroeg hij zacht.

Rachel kalmeerde wat en keek hem aan. 'Ja, het gaat wel. Ik had gewoon een nachtmerrie. Het zullen de zenuwen wel zijn,' zei ze.

Edward trok zijn wenkbrauw op als een teken dat hij haar niet geloofde dus zuchtte Rachel. 'Ik zag Victoria en ze was uit op wraak. Ze was bezig om een heel leger van New Born Vampiers te maken om wraak te nemen op ons omdat we James hebben gedood,' zei ze.

De rest hoorde het ook en verzamelden zich om haar heen. 'Victoria was de mate van de spoorzoeker die jullie moesten doden voor Rachels veiligheid?' vroeg Demetri.

De Cullens en Rachel knikten.

'Hmm…' zei Alec die serieus keek.

'Kijk niet zo!' riep Rachel uit. 'Je bent nooit serieus dus kijk ook niet zo!'.

'Rachel, je moet het hier over met Aro, Marcus en Caius hebben,' zei Alec. 'Als een Vampier zijn mate verliest zal hij of zij niet stoppen tot er wraak is geweest, vooral niet de mate van een spoorzoeker zoals James'.

'Het was gewoon een nachtmerrie,' zei Rachel.

'Een nachtmerrie die nog wel eens kan uitkomen. Breng Aro meteen op de hoogte als we zijn aangekomen,' zei Alec streng die daarna naar de cockpit van het vliegtuig liep.

Rachel zuchtte diep. 'Had ik mijn mond maar gehouden'.

Demetri glimlachte en klopte haar op haar schouder. 'Na wat er een paar week geleden is gebeurd zal iedereen niet alleen heel blij zijn om je te zien maar zullen ze ook meer beschermend over je zijn,' zei hij. 'We willen niet dat het nogmaals gebeurd, niet?'.

'Natuurlijk niet! Maar het was maar een nachtmerrie,' zei Rachel.

'Jouw nachtmerries komen vaak uit en dat weet je ook maar al te goed. Aro zegt niets voor niets dat je waarschijnlijk een nog niet zo sterk ontwikkelde gave hebt om in de toekomst te kijken,' zei Demetri.

'Leuk, nog een kracht erbij,' zei Rachel sarcastisch.

Demetri glimlachte lichtjes en ging zitten net als de rest waarna ze hun gordels vast maakten en zich klaar maakten voor de landing.

'Het komt wel goed,' mompelde Edward in haar oor.

'Dat hoop ik dan maar,' zuchtte Rachel.

'Maak je nou maar even om niets druk. We zijn hier op vakantie,' zei Alice die zich naar haar omdraaide net als Rosalie.

'Ja, je moet leren te ontspannen. We zijn vrij, we gaan op vakantie en alles is okay. Maak je nu maar nergens druk om en relax lekker,' zei Rosalie.

'Hoe kan ik relaxen als ik weer nachtmerries heb? Om maar te zwijgen over het feit dat Aro me waarschijnlijk gaat vermoorden omdat ik mezelf bijna de dood in heb gejaagd,' zei Rachel.

'Hoe kom je er nou weer bij dat Aro je gaat vermoorden? Hij is juist reuze enthousiast over dat je komt,' zei Demetri.

'Ik kan wel een paar redenen bedenken,' mompelde Rachel.

Ze greep Edwards arm vast toen het vliegtuig nog meer begon te dalen. 'Blijven ademhalen,' gaf hij haar als tip.

'Jij hebt makkelijk praten,' wierp Rachel hem wat nijdig toe.

Het vliegtuig landde met een schok en Alec voegde zich weer bij hen. 'Het is nog nacht dus we kunnen ongemerkt rond lopen maar er staan twee auto's op ons te wachten net buiten het vliegveld voor het geval dat,' deelde hij mee.

'We moeten ons dus verdelen,' zei Demetri die opstond.

Ze waren in totaal met z'n tienen en als je dan Jane en Heidi ook nog mee telden dan waren ze met z'n twaalven. En er waren twee auto's dus er moest in elke auto 6 mensen.

'Alec en ik zullen rijden en Jane zal met Alec meerijden en Heidi met mij,' deelde Demetri in. 'Het lijkt me verstandig dat jullie zelf bepalen met welke auto jullie mee zullen gaan'.

Rosalie en Alice keken elkaar aan en glimlachten breed. 'Wij zullen samen met Emmett en Jasper in een auto gaan en dan zullen Edward, Rachel, Carlisle en Esme ook in een auto,' zei Alice.

'Dan is dat geregeld. Zullen we nu maar gaan?' opperde Demetri.

Ze stapten allemaal uit het vliegtuig en zetten koers naar het vliegveld.


	2. Chapter 2

Live Goes On

Chapter 2

Old Friends

* * *

'Nerveus?' vroeg Edward die met een arm om Rachels middel liep terwijl ze koers zetten naar de ontvangstruimte.

'Gigantisch,' antwoordde Rachel eerlijk. 'Maar ook blij omdat ik hier weer ben. Het voelt goed. Daarbij is het vakantie en ik hoef me niet druk te maken'.

'Maar dat doe je wel. Heel je lichaam is gespannen. Dat kan ik voelen,' zei Edward.

'Ik maak me gewoon zorgen om Victoria,' zei Rachel die diep zuchtte.

'Dat komt wel goed, vertrouw me,' suste Edward.

'Rachel!' riep een stem.

Rachel en Edward keken op en zagen een blond meisje in zwarte kleding op en neer springen terwijl ze met haar armen zwaaide.

'Jane!' zei Rachel blij.

De twee renden op elkaar af en omhelsden elkaar als lang verloren zussen. 'Oh! Ik heb je gemist! Ik heb je zo gemist! En ik was zo ongelooflijk bezorgd,' ratelde Jane.

'Jane, het is okay. Alles is okay. Ik mankeer helemaal niets meer en ik heb jou ook super erg gemist,' zei Rachel.

De twee lieten elkaar los en Rachel ging naar de andere vrouw die op hen stond te wachten. 'Hey, Heidi'.

'Welkom terug in Italië, Rachel. We zijn blij om je weer in het land te hebben,' zei de jonge vrouw die ze Heidi had genoemd. Ze had zwart haar dat los op haar rug hing en bloedrode ogen.

De twee kusten elkaar op de wangen. 'Ik ben blij om weer hier te zijn'.

'Maar je ziet er zo gespannen uit,' merkte Heidi op.

'Niet jij ook al,' zuchtte Rachel vermoeid.

Heidi en Jane keken verward. 'Het is een lang verhaal, geloof me, en ik kan jullie dat beter niet hier uitleggen,' verklaarde Rachel zichzelf.

De Cullens, Alec en Demetri voegden zich bij hen. 'Mr. Cullen, welkom terug in Italië. Het is lang geleden dat u voor het laatst hier bent geweest,' groette Jane Carlisle.

'Hallo, Jane,' groette Carlisle terug.

'En nu kunnen onze Meesters eindelijk uw familie ontmoeten,' zei Heidi. 'We hebben veel over hen gehoord en ook over u'.

Jane en Alec kusten elkaar op de wangen. 'Welkom terug, Alec'.

'Alles is goed verlopen en er waren helemaal geen problemen,' deelde Alec zijn zus mee.

'De Meesters zullen blij zijn,' zei Jane. 'Wie zijn ze allemaal?'.

'Naast Carlisle staat zijn vrouw Esme, aan hun linkerkant staan Rosalie en Emmett, getrouwd. En aan hun rechterkant staan Alice en Jasper, ook getrouwd. Als laatste hebben we Edward waarvan Rachel de mate is,' somde Demetri op. 'Dit zijn Jane en Heidi'.

'Aangenaam allemaal,' zei Heidi.

'Laten we maar gaan anders worden de Meesters ongeduldig,' zei Jane.

Zij en Heidi gingen hen voor naar de uitgang. Rachel kneep zacht in Edwards hand als een teken dat ze bloedzenuwachtig was over het feit dat ze Aro, Marcus en Caius weer zou zien.

'Het komt wel goed,' fluisterde Edward weer in haar oor.

Eenmaal bij de auto's aangekomen stapten Alec en Jane in één van de twee en Demetri en Heidi in de andere. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett en Jasper stapten bij Demetri en Heidi in en Edward, Carlisle, Rachel en Esme bij Alec en Jane.

'Maar nou ben ik nieuwsgierig. Wat is er nou precies een paar week geleden gebeurd? Ik weet nog dat Alec er als een gek bij liep en onze Meesters waren allemaal gek van bezorgdheid en toen hoorde ik ook nog dat je in het ziekenhuis lag en ernstig gewond was…' zei Jane die zich naar Rachel omdraaide toen ze eenmaal reden.

'Dat is een heel lang verhaal, Jane,' zei Rachel.

'Gewoon vertellen,' zei Jane koppig.

'De lange of de korte versie?' vroeg Rachel met tegenzin.

'Hmm… Voor nu maar even de korte maar ik wil straks de lange horen,' zei Jane.

'Goed. De korte versie dus. Er was een spoorzoeker die mijn geur lekker vond en me wou doden, Edward probeerde dat te voorkomen, de spoorzoeker zette een val voor me waar ik in trapte, hij probeerde me te vermoorden maar gelukkig kwam Edward op tijd om me te redden, ik raakte gewond, Edward redde mijn leven maar ik had veel bloed verloren dus belandde ik in het ziekenhuis. Dat is het wel zo'n beetje,' zei Rachel waarna ze zich tot de anderen in de auto wendden die al wisten wat er was gebeurd. 'Ben ik iets vergeten te noemen?'.

'Edward heeft het gif uit je bloed gedronken,' vulde Carlisle haar aan.

'Oh ja. Dat ben ik vergeten om te vertellen. Verder nog iets?' vroeg Rachel die Edward een kus op zijn wang gaf toen ze terugdacht hoe ze haar leven aan hem te danken had.

'Nee, volgens mij niet. De spoorzoeker is gelukkig wel dood,' zei Esme.

Jane knipperde een paar keer verrast met haar ogen. 'Dat was wel een hele korte versie,' zei ze.

'En het is ook een hele lange versie,' glimlachte Rachel. 'Maar waarschijnlijk willen Aro, Marcus en Caius ook de hele lang versie horen dus dan zul je hem vast wel te horen krijgen'.

'We zijn er,' zei Alec die stopte.

'Nu al? Dat ging snel. Rijd je soms net zo hard als Edward?' vroeg Rachel.

'Waarschijnlijk. Maar we zijn al langer onderweg dan je door had, Rach,' merkte Alec op.

De deuren gingen open en iedereen stapte uit. Rachel stapte als laatste uit de auto en ook vooral om Edward op haar stond te wachten met uitgestoken hand.

Ze liet de geur van de stad haar longen vullen en merkte dat het niets was veranderd. Het rook precies zoals ze zich herinnerde en de straten waren niets veranderd. Achter hen stopte de auto van Heidi en Demetri en de rest stapten uit.

'Blij?' vroeg Edward.

'Ja, heel blij maar ook heel nerveus,' zei Rachel die zich stevig aan zijn arm vasthield.

'Waarom maak je je toch zo druk? Alles komt goed,' beloofde Edward waarna hij haar een kus op haar hoofd drukte.

'Ik ben gewoon nerveus,' fluisterde Rachel die naar hem opkeek.

Edward kuste haar lippen en even vergat ze haar zorgen.

'Ze heeft het wel zwaar te pakken, is het niet?' merkte Alec tegenover Carlisle op.

'Dat hebben ze beide. Je ziet ze niet meer zonder elkaar,' glimlachte Carlisle die een arm om Esme's schouders legde.

Demetri en Alec begonnen hun spullen uit te laden terwijl de Cullens de stad wat beter bekeken. 'Ik had het me heel anders voorgesteld, om eerlijk te zijn,' zei Rosalie.

'Wat had je dan verwacht? Doodskisten, gevangenissen en grachten?' herhaalde Edward de woorden die hij tegen Rachel had gezegd toen ze voor het eerst met hem mee naar huis was gegaan. Rachel giechelde lichtjes toen ze de woorden hoorde.

'Zo erg ook weer niet,' lachte Rosalie. 'Maar wel anders'.

'De stad is erg veranderd sinds ik hier voor het laatst was,' zei Carlisle.

'Dat is ook al wel een tijdje geleden,' zei Jane.

'Klopt,' knikte Carlisle.

'Wij zullen jullie bagage wegbrengen,' zei Heidi die op zichzelf en op Demetri gebaarde. 'Alec en Jane zullen jullie naar onze Meesters brengen. Ze wachten op jullie'.

Rachel leek te twijfelen daarom slingerde Edward haar op zijn rug en hield haar stevig vast. 'Denk er niet eens over om weg te rennen. Het komt er vroeger of later toch van,' zei hij.

'Wie zei dat ik van plan was om te rennen?' vroeg Rachel maar ze leek nog steeds bloednerveus.

Alec en Jane namen elkaars handen vast en gebaarden dat de Cullens met hen mee moesten komen. 'Alec, Jane, kunnen jullie Gianna zeggen dat ze de auto's meteen moet wegbrengen zodra het morgen is geworden?' hield Demetri de tweeling tegen.

'Maar natuurlijk,' zeiden broer en zus.

'Over de kamers… Ik neem aan dat jullie allemaal samen zullen blijven. Een kamer voor Mr. Cullen en Mrs. Cullen, een kamer voor Alice en Jasper en een kamer voor Rosalie en Emmett,' somde Heidi op. 'Rachel, je hebt je oude kamer nog. Die kun je vast wel delen met Edward'.

Rachel knikte maar Edward merkte dat haar keel droog was van de zenuwen.

'Deze kant op,' zei Jane die hen samen met Alec voor ging naar de voet van de klokkentoren.

Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben kwamen ze eindelijk bij de ingang van het ondergrondse verblijf van de Volturi en liepen ze een soort wachtkamer in. Achter het bureau zat een vrouw.

'Gianna, als de morgen komt moet je de auto's wegbrengen,' zei Alec tegen haar.

Ze knikte. 'Welkom terug, Rachel,' zei ze.

'Leuk om jou ook weer te zien, Gianna,' zei Rachel maar haar stem klonk wat koeler dan normaal.

Alec en Jane liepen door dus volgden de Cullens hen snel. Edward haalde Rachel van zijn rug af maar hield haar stevig in zijn armen vast.

'Relax,' suste hij.

'Jij hebt makkelijk praten,' fluisterde Rachel waarna ze zich tot Alec en Jane wendde. 'Ik snap nog steeds niet dat Gianna nog leeft. Jullie vorige receptioniste hield het een stuk minder lang uit'.

'Blijkbaar vinden de Meesters dat ze haar werk goed doet anders hadden ze haar al lang gedood,' zei Jane.

Uiteindelijk stopten ze bij twee grote bruine deuren die bewaakt werden door twee andere Vampiers. Toen ze Rachel zagen openden ze de deuren direct en Rachel schonk hen beide een vage glimlach toe waarna ze diep inademde. Edward legde een arm om haar middel en leidde haar mee de zaal in.

'Meesters,' zeiden Alec en Jane die bogen.

'Ah. Jane, Alec, jullie zijn terug. Mooi. Hoe was de reis?' vroeg Aro's vrolijke stem.

'Alles verliep soepel,' antwoordde Alec.

'Carlisle, oude vriend! Geweldig om je terug te hebben in Volterra!' zei Aro.

Hij kwam overeind uit zijn troon en liep sierlijk naar Carlisle toe waarna ze elkaar de hand schudde. Ook Marcus en Caius kwamen overeind en schudden zijn hand. Rachel probeerde zich achter Edward te verstoppen maar dat lukte niet aangezien hij haar middel stevig vasthield met één van zijn ijzeren armen.

'En wie is de charmante dame aan je zijde?' vroeg Aro.

'Mijn vrouw Esme,' zei Carlisle.

'Esme… Prachtige naam! Het werd tijd dat je jezelf een mate vond,' zei Aro die Esme's hand kuste. 'En je kinderen… Allemaal al even engelachtig. Wie zijn ze?'.

Carlisle gebaarde naar Rosalie en Alice. 'Dit is Rosalie en naast haar staat Alice,' zei hij waarna hij naar hun mannen achter hen gebaarde. 'En achter hen staan Emmett, Rosalie's mate, en Jasper, Alice's mate'.

Aro kuste Rosalie's hand en daarna die van Alice waarna hij de handen van Emmett en Jasper schudde. 'Leuk om jullie te ontmoeten. Het is echt fantastisch dat jullie hier zijn,' zei hij.

'Ik dacht dat je nog een zoon had, Carlisle,' zei Marcus.

'Klopt. Dat is Edward,' zei Carlisle die zich naar Edward wendde.

Edward schudde Aro's hand terwijl Rachel probeerde om zich weer achter zijn rug te verbergen. 'We hebben veel aan je te danken, Edward. Als jij er niet was geweest dan was Rachel die nu dood geweest,' zei Aro.

Edward opende zijn mond op daar tegen te protesteren maar Rachel verkocht hem een por in zijn ribben als waarschuwing dat hij zijn mond moest houden.

'Au. Waar was dat voor?' siste Edward tegen haar.

'Het was niet jouw schuld dat ik daar in de eerste instantie in beland raakte,' siste Rachel terug. 'Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog zeggen?'.

Edward mompelde iets onverstaanbaars waardoor Rachel glimlachte en zich uit zijn greep wurgde en liep naar voren. Aro's ogen schoten haar richting op en een grote glimlach verscheen op zijn lippen. 'Rachel, lieverd!'.

Ze omhelsden elkaar. 'Hey, Aro'.

Caius en Marcus keken elkaar glimlachend aan en de Cullens leken een beetje verbaasd. Na een lange omhelzing hield Aro haar op armlengte. 'Waarom ben je nerveus?' vroeg hij.

'Ben ik niet,' mompelde Rachel.

'Leugenaar,' zei Aro.

'Okay. Ik ben inderdaad wat nerveus maar ik heb jullie niet meer gesproken na wat er een paar weken geleden is gebeurd,' zei Rachel wat ongemakkelijk.

Aro omhelsde haar weer. 'En we zijn dolgelukkig dat je helemaal veilig weer hier bij ons bent,' zei hij.

Rachel ontspande wat en Aro liet haar weer los waarna Caius en Marcus haar ook omhelsden. 'We zijn dolgelukkig om je veilig en wel hier te zien. En je bent lang niet zo van slag als toen Aro je voor het eerst hier naartoe bracht,' zei Caius.

Rachel glimlachte naar hem. Al haar zenuwen waren even weg.

'Meester, Rachel heeft jullie iets te vertellen,' zei Alec.

Rachel versteef en haar hoofd schoot zijn richting op. Hij stond samen met Jane iets van de groep vandaan en staarde haar wat streng aan. Jane leek verrast door wat hij zei.

'Oh werkelijk? En wat is dat?' vroeg Aro verrast.

'De spoorzoeker die we hebben gedood had een mate. Haar naam is Victoria. Ze leeft nog en is waarschijnlijk uit op wraak. Rachel heeft gedroomd dat ze een leger van New Borns bouwde,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel slikte moeilijk toen de drie Hoofden van de Volturi naar haar keken. Alle drie keken ze ernstig en waren ze duidelijk bezorgd.

'Het was maar een droom,' nam ze als excuus.

'Hoe vaak heb je nu al zulke dromen gehad? En hoe vaak zijn ze wel niet uitgekomen?' vroeg Aro.

'Minder vaak dan Alice visioenen heeft,' zei Rachel.

'Hey! Laat mij er buiten,' zei Alice die verbaasd opkeek toen Rachel haar naam noemde.

'Visioenen? Je gezinsleden hebben een gave, Carlisle?' vroeg Aro.

'Alleen Edward, Alice en Jasper. Edward kan gedachtes lezen op afstand, Alice heeft subjectieve visioenen die veranderen wanneer mensen andere besluiten nemen en Jasper kan mensen hun gevoelens lezen en veranderen,' legde Carlisle uit.

'Werkelijk? Dat is werkelijk heel speciaal,' zei Aro vrolijk.

'Ik zou het fijn vinden als je nu niet meteen hen vroeg of ze zich bij jullie wou aansluiten, Aro,' liet Rachel luchtig en terloops vallen.

'Maar natuurlijk,' glimlachte Aro.

'In plaats daarvan willen we graag weten wat er gebeurd is een paar week geleden. Het is nogal onduidelijk voor ons,' zei Marcus.

Rachels hand sloot zich om die van Edward en ze keek hem smekend aan. Hij glimlachte slechts begripvol en gaf haar een blik die zei dat hij er was als ze hem nodig had.

'Het is een lang verhaal,' zei Rachel die haar blik weer op de drie Vampiers richtte. 'Ik gok dat we maar bij het begin moeten beginnen'.

'En dan ook echt bij het begin, lieveling. We willen graag weten hoe je relatie met Edward is ontstaan,' zei Aro vrolijk.

'Ja, ik was al bang dat je dat zou zeggen. Ik was al bang dat de weg die Edward en ik hebben afgelegd sinds we elkaar ontmoetten niet geheim kon blijven. Niet voor jullie in ieder geval,' zuchtte Rachel.

Er werd even gelachen.

'Best. Ik zal alles vertellen.

Janet, Charles en ik verhuisden naar Forks en op Forks High School ontmoette ik de Cullen kinderen. Emmett reed me na mijn eerste schooldag bijna aan toen ik aan het fietsen was en dat was geloof ik de eerste keer dat ik echt contact met hen had. Ik had al samen met Edward Biologie gehad en hij had nogal problemen met mijn geur. Diezelfde avond als toen Emmett met had aangereden kwamen hij, Carlisle en Alice langs om te kijken hoe het met me ging. Ze kwamen er al snel achter dat ik gedachtes kon lezen door een paar kleine foutjes van mij. Uiteindelijk gingen ze weg en de week ging gewoon door.

Edward was niet op school en ik was mezelf dus probeerde ik zo min mogelijk contact met mensen te hebben. Na een week kwam Edward weer op school en raakten we aan de praat. Op de dag dat Edward weer op school was werd ik bijna dood gereden door een busje maar Edward heeft toen mijn leven gered. Ik moest naar het ziekenhuis waar ik werd behandeld door Carlisle maar ik had niets. Nadat ik weg mocht kwam ik Edward tegen en ik wou antwoorden hebben die hij me tot vervelendst aan toe niet wou geven,' zei Rachel.

Edward glimlachte lichtjes toen ze hem een wat nijdige blik wierp. 'Sorry,' mompelde hij.

'Hoe dan ook, hij wou me geen antwoorden geven en deed alsof ik gek was en daarom raakte ik hem per ongeluk aan waardoor ik per ongeluk één van mijn krachten gebruikte en waardoor ik per ongeluk de herinnering aan het ongeluk terugspoelde. Een boel ongelukjes dus. Nu was het Edward die antwoorden wou en die was ik niet van plan om hem te geven zolang hij me geen antwoorden gaf. Dat was eerlijk, toch?

Hoe dan ook… In de tussen tijd waren er vreemde moorden begonnen en ik begon last van nachtmerries te krijgen om maar te zwijgen over de frustratie die ik voelde omdat er zoveel geheimen in de lucht hingen en ik de antwoorden op de vragen die ik had niet kon krijgen. Het weekend ging voorbij, ik begon niet lekker in mijn vel te zitten. Dat hebben jullie meegekregen. Edward en ik raakten nog meer aan de praat en werden een soort van vrienden,' ging Rachel door.

'Een soort van vrienden?' vroeg Jane verward.

'Ik kende hem beter dan de meeste leerlingen op school maar echt vrienden waren we ook weer niet,' zei Rachel die Edward een blik toewierp. 'Klopt het tot nu toe?'.

Edward knikte. 'Klopt helemaal'.

'In diezelfde week zouden wat andere vrienden van mij naar het strand gaan en ik ging mee, ik vroeg Edward mee maar hij en zijn familie mogen daar niet komen vanwege die stomme Quileute stam,' zei Rachel. 'En toen vroeg ik de zoon van een vriend van Charles naar wat één van zijn vrienden had gezegd over dat de Cullens niet in La Push kwamen. Hij vertelde me over één van hun legendes waardoor ik op onderzoek ging en zo kwam ik op een boek uit dat ik bestelde'.

'Een boek?' onderbrak Edward haar.

'Ja, heb ik je dat nooit verteld?' vroeg Rachel verbaasd.

'Niet voor zover ik me kan herinneren. Waar had je een boek over hun legendes voor nodig?' vroeg Edward.

'Ik wou antwoorden en jij was niet van plan me die te geven dus moest ik ze zelf vinden, niet waar?' zei Rachel.

'Ga door, alsjeblieft,' glimlachte Aro. Zijn ogen twinkelden vermakelijk doordat hij de twee gaande had geslagen.

'Oh. Ja, natuurlijk. Diezelfde avond kwamen Alice en Rosalie langs om me te bedanken voor de schilderijen die voor ik hen had gemaakt en met hen raakte ik wel echt bevriend. De volgende dag waren ze echter niet op school omdat het mooi weer was en omdat de zon scheen. Promo zat eraan te komen dus werden er mensen mee uitgevraagd en was het tijd om galajurken te kopen. Ik was niet van plan om heen te gaan maar twee van mijn andere vriendinnen wel dus ging ik mee naar de stad om jurken uit te kiezen en ook om dat boek dat ik had besteld op te halen'.

Rachel ademde een keer diep in en uit waarna ze verder ging.

'Het was al avond geworden tegen de tijd dat ik het boek had opgehaald en terug liep naar het restaurant waar ik met mijn twee andere vriendinnen had afgesproken. Onderweg kwam ik echter een paar charmante jongens tegen die leuke plannen hadden om dingen met me te doen die ik liever niet wou. Edward kwam weer tot de redding en bracht me naar het restaurant. Hij besloot me mee uit eten te nemen, ik vroeg hem wat, hij gaf me eindelijk een paar antwoorden waardoor ik erachter kwam dat hij net als ik gedachtes kon lezen, ik vertelde me op mijn beurt weer dat ik dat ook kon en hij bracht me terug naar huis. We kwamen echter langs het politiebureau waar Carlisle's auto stond en Charles was er ook nog dus parkeerden we daar en gingen vragen wat er aan de hand was. Een collega van Charles was vermoord. Edward ging terug naar huis terwijl ik bij Charles bleef en met hem terug naar huis ging.

Eenmaal thuis ging ik op onderzoek uit en kwam ik erachter wat Edward en zijn familie waren en zo ook wat jullie waren. De volgende dag op school confronteerde ik hem daarmee en van het één kwam het ander. We kregen iets, alles ging lekker voor een paar maand tot we gingen honkballen en we drie andere Vampiers tegenkwamen. De Vampiers die ook achter de moorden zaten en één van hen was die spoorzoeker, James. Hij pakte mijn geur op en wou achter me aangaan waardoor ik op de vlucht moest.

Alice en Jasper namen mij mee naar Phoenix, Arizona, terwijl Carlisle en Esme de vrouw, Victoria, probeerden af te leiden en Edward, Emmett en Rosalie James probeerden weg te lokken. De laatste van hun groep had geen partij gekozen en leeft nu ergens anders.

Het plannetje lukte tot James doorkreeg wat er gaande was en ook naar Phoenix kwam. Hij kwam achter het adres van een oude vriendin van mijn moeder en deed alsof hij haar dochter en een oude vriendin van mij als gijzelaar had zodat hij me apart kon krijgen. Ik trapte erin. Ik ging erheen wat bijna mijn dood werd maar gelukkig kwam Edward weer tot de redding. Ik zweer het hij heeft de vreemde gave om mijn leven te redden'.

Er werd gelachen.

'Om verder te gaan… James beet me echter wel waardoor er gif in mijn bloedbaan terecht kwam. Alice, Emmett, Jasper en Carlisle kwamen ook te hulp en ze hebben ook een hele grote rol gespeeld in het stuk dat mijn leven redden heet. Edward wou niet dat ik veranderde in één van jullie soort dus zoog hij het gif eruit, iets wat heel moeilijk was, en daarmee redden hij mij. Ik belandde in het ziekenhuis waar ik na een week uit ontslagen werd en dat was het wel zo'n beetje'.

Iedereen zweeg voor een lange tijd.

'Poeh. Je hebt aardig wat mee gemaakt'.

Marcus was de eerste die het woord weer nam.

'Weet ik,' zei Rachel. Ze leunde vermoeid tegen Edwards borst aan terwijl ze zijn handen vasthield om te voorkomen dat hij zijn armen, die om haar middel geslagen waren, weg zou halen. Aro zag haar vermoeidheid en sprong op.

'Het is mooi geweest voor vanavond, Rachel. Ga naar bed. Je hebt een goede nachtrust verdient en we zullen het hier morgen weer over hebben,' zei hij.

'Het gaat wel,' mompelde Rachel.

'Nee, je valt bijna om van vermoeidheid. Je zal omvallen als Edward je niet vasthield. Ga naar bed toe,' zei Aro.

Rachel glimlachte lichtjes en liep op hem af. 'Het is goed om hier weer terug te zijn bij jullie,' zei ze.

Aro omhelsde haar weer en drukte daarna een kus op haar voorhoofd. 'Slaap zacht,' zei hij.

'Bedankt,' zei Rachel.

Marcus en Caius wensten haar ook welterusten en Rachel liep naar de deur toe. Ze nam afscheid van de rest van de Cullens op Edward na die besloten had om met haar mee te gaan.

Toen ze uiteindelijk samen hand in hand door de gangen liepen sliep Rachel meer dan dat ze wakker was. Daarom kroop ze dus ook meteen in bed zodra ze op haar kamer was aangekomen en viel ze prompt in slaap. Edward was bij haar en zou bij haar blijven en alles was in orde want ze was in Volterra bij haar oude vrienden en met haar nieuwe familie. Er was niets waar ze zich zorgen om hoefde te maken, zo dacht ze in ieder geval.


	3. Chapter 3

Live Goes On

Chapter 3

Fun, Less Fun, More Fun

* * *

Rachel werd wakker toen de zon op haar gezicht scheen en ze Edward met iemand hoorde praten. De stem klonk bekend maar het was voor haar te vroeg om te herkennen van wie die was.

De deur sloot zich en even later kroop Edward weer bij haar op bed. Vaag snoof ze de geur van warme, verse broodjes en sinaasappelsap op.

'Wie was dat?' mompelde ze nog half slapend.

'Gianna. Ze kwam je een ontbijt brengen. Orders van Aro,' antwoordde Edward. Zijn hand streek wat plukjes haar uit haar gezicht. 'Goedemorgen'.

'Goedemorgen,' mompelde Rachel.

'Heb je lekker geslapen?' vroeg Edward.

'Ja, ik heb heerlijk geslapen en als een blok. Ik ben niet één keer wakker geweest en dit keer had ik geen nachtmerries,' zei Rachel.

'Mooi,' zei Edward.

Rachel nestelde zich dicht tegen hem aan en zuchtte diep.

'Tevreden en niet meer nerveus?' vroeg Edward die zijn armen om haar heen wikkelde.

'Ja, ik ben heel tevreden. En nee, ik ben niet nerveus,' zei Rachel.

'Mooi,' zei Edward weer terwijl hij haar stevig vasthield.

'Heb jij je een beetje vermaakt vannacht?' vroeg Rachel.

'Je weet toch dat ik me altijd vermaak als ik jou zie slapen? Al vond ik het vervelend dat er soms mensen binnenkwamen om te kijken of je werkelijk was,' zei Edward die licht fronste.

Rachel lachte vrolijk. 'Zijn onze spullen hier al?'.

'Ja, ze hebben jouw kleren zelfs al in de kast opgeborgen,' zei Edward. 'Ze zijn hier allemaal heel trouw aan je'.

Rachel glimlachte. 'Heb je nog iemand anders gezien behalve Gianna?' vroeg ze.

'Nee. Carlisle en Esme zijn bij Marcus en Caius, Alice en Rosalie zijn aan het rondkijken, ik geloof dat Emmett en Jasper in de overdekte tuin zijn en Aro is waarschijnlijk wel in de buurt,' zei Edward.

'En Jane en Alec?' vroeg Rachel. 'En Heidi en Demetri?'.

'Heidi is op jacht en Jane, Alec en Demetri hebben hun bewakerverplichtingen,' antwoordde Edward.

'Ah,' zei Rachel. Ze ging overeind zitten en reikte met haar hand naar het dienblad waar haar eten op stond maar Edward was haar voor en zette die op haar schoot neer. 'Bedankt'.

Hij glimlachte slechts en sloeg haar gaande terwijl ze at. 'En? Wat wil je vandaag doen?' vroeg hij toen ze haar eten op at.

'Ik weet het nog niet precies. Een beetje rond lopen, de bieb bezoeken,' zei Rachel. 'Maar eerst ga ik me omkleden'.

Ze stond op vanaf haar bed en liep half dansend naar haar inloopkast toe. Ze hoorde Edward iets mompelen dat verdacht veel klonk op: 'Je brengt teveel tijd met Alice door'.

Ze lachte vrolijk en ging haar kasten door opzoek naar de geschikte kleding. Ze koos uiteindelijk voor een blauw jurkje die tot net boven haar knieën kwam en korte mouwtjes had. Daarna trok ze haar donkerblauwe hoge hakken aan en twee zwarte visnet handschoentjes en liep weer het slaapgedeelte in.

Edward had zich ook verkleed en was net bezig om zijn blouse dicht te doen. Rachel liep vrolijk op hem af en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek waarna ze hem een kus op zijn wang drukte. 'Je ziet er schitterend uit,' complimenteerde hij haar.

'Je ziet er zelf ook niet zo slecht uit, Mr. Cullen,' glimlachte Rachel terwijl ze de knoopjes van zijn blouse begon dicht te doen.

Edwards vingers gleden over de Volturi ketting die ze droeg terwijl ze zijn blouse dicht knoopte en hij glimlachte. 'Je bent een officieel lid,' zei hij.

'Officieel, ja. Maar deze ketting is meer als een talisman en versiering voor me dan als een teken dat ik een lid van de familie ben,' zei Rachel.

Ze knoopte zijn laatste knoopje dicht en keek naar hem op. 'Ga je mee?'.

'Hmm…'.

'Wat? Wil je liever hier blijven?' vroeg Rachel verbaasd. 'Dat kan…'.

Haar zin werd buurt onderbroken doordat Edward zijn lippen tegen de hare drukten en haar kuste. Rachel voelde dat ze begon te glimlachen terwijl ze hem terugkuste en haar armen om zijn nek sloeg. Zo stonden ze even tot Rachel zich terug trok om naar adem te happen. Edward grinnikte zacht, iets wat hij altijd deed als maar weer eens bleek dat Rachel afhankelijk was van zuurstof.

'Ja, lach maar. Het is niet eerlijk,' wierp ze hem plagend toe.

Hij gromde wat en het volgende moment moest ze haar armen en benen om hem heen klemmen omdat hij haar had opgetild. 'Edward, zet me neer. Alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel lachend.

Hij beet haar zacht in haar oor en zette haar toen weer neer waarna hij haar weer in een passionele kus trok. Ze schrokken beide op toen er op de deur werd geklopt en lieten elkaar los.

'Binnen,' antwoordde Rachel.

Aro kwam sierlijk naar binnen gelopen en glimlachte vrolijk. 'Goedemorgen, mijn engeltje,' zei hij.

Rachel omhelsde hem blij. 'Goedemorgen, Aro'.

'Heb je goed geslapen?' vroeg Aro.

'Heerlijk. We wouden hier net weg gaan,' deelde Rachel hem mee.

'Dan loop ik met jullie mee,' zei Aro vrolijk waarna zijn gezicht betrok. 'Er staat me weer een hele dag vol werk te wachten'.

Rachel haakte haar arm door die van Edward terwijl ze samen de kamer uitliepen. 'Je overleeft het wel. Daarbij dacht ik dat je het leuk vond om zoveel macht te hebben,' zei Rachel.

Edward glimlachte toen hij merkte hoe gelukkig en vrolijk ze was, anders dan ze was geweest toen ze haar verhaal had moeten doen de vorige dag.

'Dat is het ook maar ik vind het zo jammer dat je er nu net bent en dat ik het dan al weer zo druk heb,' zei Aro.

'We blijven hier nog wel voor een tijdje en we hadden geen plannen om ergens anders heen te gaan dus we hebben alle tijd van de wereld,' glimlachte Rachel.

Aro glimlachte vrolijk ook en een déjà vu gevoel kwam over Rachel heen. Ze wierp Edward een blik toe. Hij leek gelukkig en ze liepen arm in arm, zij liep tussen hem en Aro in en ook zij leek gelukkig en ze glimlachte. En Aro glimlachte. Waarom had ze het idee dat ze dit eerder had gezien?

'Ik moet helaas nu afscheid van jullie nemen,' zei Aro.

'We zien je later vandaag nog wel,' beloofde Rachel.

Aro gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en klopte Edward even op zijn schouder waarna hij door de deuren de zaal in verdween.

'Wat zit je dwars?' vroeg Edward.

'Ik had een déjà vu gevoel toen we zonet zo liepen,' zei Rachel twijfelend.

'Misschien omdat dat moment heel veel leek op je beschrijving van één van de visioenen die je hebt gehad toen je bewusteloos raakte na James' aanval?' opperde Edward.

Rachel dacht even na en glimlachte toen. 'Je hebt gelijk. Het was hetzelfde moment,' zei ze.

'Je bent wakker!' riep de vrolijke stem van Alice. Ze kwam samen met Rosalie op hen af gedanst.

'Goedemorgen,' groetten Edward en Rachel hen.

'Goedemorgen,' groette Rosalie terug.

'Weet je, Edward, ze hebben hier een zwembad,' zei Alice vrolijk.

'Dus?' vroeg Edward die zijn wenkbrauw optrok.

'Dus we kunnen gaan zwemmen. Leuk toch. Het is overdekt dus zelfs als de zon erop schijnt en we stralen als diamanten dan zullen we als nog geen aandacht trekken,' zei Alice nog steeds vrolijk.

'Dus?' vroeg Edward weer.

'Dus we gaan zwemmen,' zei Alice.

Rachel glimlachte wat. 'Jullie mogen gerust gaan zwemmen. Ik kom later wel,' zei ze.

'Mooi. Maar eerst moeten we Emmett en Jasper vinden,' zei Rosalie.

'Ze zijn in de overdekte tuin,' zei Edward.

'Hier de gang door en dan moet je de glazen deur aan je linkerkant hebben,' zei Rachel.

'Bedankt, Rach. Tot later,' zei Rosalie.

Zij en Alice liepen door en Edward schudde zacht zijn hoofd. 'Je had gelijk, Volterra doet wonderen. Ik heb ze nog nooit zo vrolijk gezien of zo gelukkig. Ze gedragen zich haast menselijk,' zei hij.

'Waarom denk je dat de meeste Vampiers die hierheen geweest zijn hier ook blijven? Ze hoeven zich hier niet te verbergen en kunnen zichzelf zijn zonder dat hen dat kwalijk word genomen. En als ze zichzelf kunnen zijn dan gedragen ze zich ook al sneller menselijker,' zei Rachel.

'Daar heb je een punt,' zei Edward.

'Kom op,' zei Rachel terwijl ze hem meetrok.

'Waar gaan we heen?' wou Edward weten.

'De bibliotheek. Ze hebben daar archieven staan over verschillende Vampiers. Ik wil kijken of ik iets kan vinden over jullie of over James, Victoria en Laurent,' zei Rachel.

'Ze hebben hier archieven over ons?' vroeg Edward verrast.

'Maar natuurlijk hebben ze dat. Er zijn maar weinig Vampiers waar ze niets over weten. Zo hebben ze al de enige informatie over de Vampiers die ze moeten veroordelen als ze iets hebben misdaan,' zei Rachel.

'En je weet dat nog van de vorige keer dat je hier was?' vroeg Edward verward.

'Nee,' zei Rachel die haar hoofd schudde. 'In die archieven staat gekenmerkt dat ze Vampiers zijn en toen ik hier voor het eerste was wist ik nog niets over Vampiers. Dus mocht ik ze natuurlijk ook niet lezen. Jane heeft me verteld dat ze zulke archieven hebben toen ik haar eindelijk zover had dat ze bekende dat ik gelijk had over dat ze Vampiers waren'.

Edward glimlachte en volgde haar braafjes. Toen ze de bieb echter inkwamen bleef hij staan en zakte zijn mond open. Het was gigantisch. Er waren rijen met boeken die wel voor meters en meter door liepen en ook voor meters en meters de lucht in gingen. Tussen de grote boekenkasten stonden tafels waar verschillende Vampiers aanzaten en bezig waren. Ze keken even op toen ze binnenkwamen en verschillende glimlachten breed en groetten Rachel.

Rachel pakte Edwards hand weer vast en trok hem mee. 'Doe je mond dicht, je trekt vliegen aan'.

Edward sloot zijn mond en keek met grote ogen rond. 'Het is hier gigantisch,' zei hij.

'Natuurlijk is het dat. Je verblijft hier bij de Volturi en die hebben het beste van het beste,' zei Rachel kalm.

'Carlisle heeft me wel eens verteld dat de bibliotheek van de Volturi gigantisch was en heel uitgebreid maar ik had hem niet zo groot verwacht,' zei Edward.

Rachel glimlachte weer en Edward bekeek haar even goed. 'Je bent echt heel blij dat je hier bent, is het niet?'.

Rachel keek hem aan. 'Ja, ik ben heel blij en heel gelukkig. Voordat ik jou en je familie leerde kennen zag ik dit vaak als mijn thuis en wenste ik heel vaak dat ik hier terug was. Dit was mijn thuis en hier was mijn familie. Zo dacht ik in ieder geval,' zei ze.

Ze liet haar vingers even over wat ruggen van boeken glijden en pakte er toen een soort notebook uit. 'Niet te geloven. Het is er nog steeds'.

'Wat is er nog steeds?' vroeg Edward nieuwsgierig.

Rachel opende het notebook en Edward zag in de hoek van de kaft haar naam in haar handschrift staan.

'Ik heb een soort dagboek bij gehouden toen ik hier twee jaar geleden was. Ik heb hem hier gelaten omdat ik dan bewijs had als ik hier ooit terugkwam dat ik hier eerder was geweest. Ik wou het niet vergeten, snap je?' legde ze uit.

'Niet echt. Je verwart me heel erg. Waarom dacht je dat je het zou vergeten?' vroeg Edward.

'Dat weet ik eigenlijk niet. Maar ik wou het gewoon voorkomen voor het geval dat,' zei Rachel.

'Mag ik hem lezen?' vroeg Edward.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Rachel en ze gaf hem haar oude notebook.

Daarna liet ze hem achter aan een tafeltje en vertrok naar de archieven. Ze bladerde door de verschillende namen heen maar vond niets over Victoria, noch over Laurent. Over James vond ze echter wel iets.

'**De spoorzoeker James: gezocht. Misdaad: het doden van één van zijn eigen soort**'.

Rachel fronste lichtjes en zocht de aantekeningen over hem op.

'**Naam: James.**

**Ras: Vampier. **

**Rang: normaal. **

**Gave: onvergelijkbare goede zintuigen en buitengewoon scherpzinnig. **

**Obsessie: jacht. **

**Echte naam: onbekend. **

**Geboortedatum: onbekend. **

**Overlijdensdatum: onbekend. **

**Geschatte leeftijd: ±160 jaar.**

**Mate: ene Victoria**

**Coven: James heeft zijn eigen coven bestaand uit drie. Hij, zijn mate en nog een Vampier wiens identiteit onbekend is.**

**De eerste moord van James als spoorzoeker werd bekend in het jaar 1848. In de jaren die volgden vielen er meerdere mensen in zijn handen. In 1920 gebeurde het voor het eerst dat er iemand aan hem ontsnapte. Een meisje met de naam Mary Alice Brandon ontkwam aan hem. Ze zat vast in een inrichting omdat ze visioen had en een andere Vampier was verliefd op haar geworden ondanks dat ze nog mens was. Toen hij erachter kwam dat James achter haar aan zat bevrijdde hij haar uit haar cel en veranderde haar in één van hen. In zijn woede omdat hij haar nu niet meer kon proeven doodde hij de andere Vampier en ging door met zijn leven. De Vampier die hij had gedood was een bekende van één van de bewakers toen der tijd. Hij kwam erachter wat er was gebeurd en meldde dat. De zoektocht begon maar slaagde niet. Tot deze tijd is hij nog steeds gezocht****'. **

Rachel knipperde met haar ogen en las het stukje nogmaals. Alice… Visioenen… Geen verleden omdat ze in een inrichting had gezeten… Alleen achtergelaten door de Vampier die haar had veranderd…

'Oh mijn God. Hij kende Alice,' fluisterde Rachel.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Edward die achter haar verscheen.

'Moet je lezen,' zei Rachel en ze gaf hem de aantekening over James aan.

Edward last het door. Hij was sneller klaar dan haar maar zijn gezicht stond hetzelfde. 'Niet te geloven. Hij kende Alice,' zei hij.

'Dat zei ik dus ook al,' zei Rachel. 'Mary Alice Brandon… Wat een naam! Ik vind Alice Cullen beter bij haar passen'.

'Dat komt omdat je eraan gewend bent,' zei Edward.

'Wat was jouw naam eigenlijk voordat je werd veranderd? Herinner je je die nog?' vroeg Rachel nieuwsgierig.

'Edward Anthony Masen,' antwoordde Edward.

'Masen? Ik vind Cullen beter bij je passen,' zei Rachel.

'Dat is om dezelfde reden als waarom je Cullen beter bij Alice vindt passen. Je bent aan die namen gewend,' glimlachte Edward. 'Zouden we het Alice moeten vertellen?'.

'Natuurlijk zouden we het Alice moeten vertellen! Ze verdient om wat meer te weten over de tijd dat ze nog mens was,' zei Rachel wat verontwaardig over het feit dat hij het vroeg.

'Okay, okay. Kalm aan. We zullen het haar vertellen. Waar is je vrolijkheid opeens gebleven?' vroeg Edward die beschermend zijn handen ophief als een teken dat hij in vrede kwam.

Rachel wierp een blik op het litteken op haar arm die de vorm van een halve maan had en haar blik werd wat hard. Edward ging naast haar zitten en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen terwijl hij zijn kin op haar hoofd liet rusten.

'Je bent er nog steeds niet over heen, is het niet?' vroeg hij zacht.

'Het is iets dat me voor altijd bij blijft, Edward. Ik ben van mijn leven nog nooit zo bang geweest en de herinnering aan wat er die nacht is gebeurd staat op mijn hersenvlies gebrand,' zei Rachel zacht.

'Ik zal zoiets je nooit meer laten overkomen, Rachel. Dat beloof ik. Ik zal je beschermen ten kosten van alles,' beloofde Edward.

'Liever niet ten kosten van jezelf,' zei Rachel.

'Ik red me wel,' zei Edward. 'Daar hoef je je niet druk over te maken. Maar jij bent een ander verhaal'.

'Fijn dat je me er nogmaals aan herinnerd dat ik zwak ben,' zei Rachel.

'Je bent _**niet**_ zwak, Rachel. Je bent kwetsbaar,' zei Edward. 'Nee. Je bent zeker niet zwak'.

Rachel legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borst en ademde diep uit. Ze had opeens het slechte voorgevoel dat er na de vakantie iets stond aan te komen wat haar van Edward zou scheiden en wat haar heel veel pijn zou bezorgen.

* * *

De zon begon onder te gaan en het laatste licht dat hij over Volterra scheen had een goudkleurige gloed. Het leek wel alsof alle huizen, winkels, gebouwen en auto's bedekt waren met een laagje vloeibaar goud.

In het verblijf van de Volturi was het eindelijk rustig geworden, op één plek na. Het overdekte zwembad was druk. Drukker dan normaal. De Cullens en Rachel waren er samen met nog wat andere Vampiers en hadden het naar hun zin. Er stond muziek op, er was lekker eten voor Rachel gebracht en de mannelijke Vampiers hadden vaak de nijging om de vrouwelijke Vampiers en Rachel nat te gooien of in het zwembad te gooien of in het zwembad te duwen.

Daar ergerden Rosalie, Alice, Rachel, Esme, Jane, Chelsea en Renata zich, om het maar even zwak uit te drukken, lichtelijk aan.

Heidi was nog steeds niet terug omdat ze aan het jagen was. Jagen als in het verzamelen van mensen waarmee de rest zich dan kon voeden.

Alice wist nu dat James haar had gekend en wat haar echte naam was en had besloten om er thuis meer onderzoek naar te doen.

'Hey!' riepen de zeven verontwaardigd toen Emmett, Jasper, Alec en Edward hen nat gooiden vanuit het zwembad. Ze hadden net eindelijk rustig liggen te praten.

'Oh! Ik heb het gehad met jullie!' zei Rosalie die nijdig overeind kwam en een aanval op Emmett inzette. Alice volgde haar voorbeeld bij Jasper en Jane bij Alec.

Carlisle die bij Esme zat, schoot in de lach net als zijn vrouw. Rachel negeerde hen echter en praatte gewoon met Renata en Chelsea door.

'De band die jij en Edward hebben, die kan ik niet veranderen,' vertelde Chelsea. 'Die is zo speciaal en sterk dat ik hem gewoon niet kan veranderen'.

'Echt? Wat vreemd,' zei Rachel.

'Niet zo verbaasd. Jij bent altijd al een uitzondering geweest en blijkbaar geldt dat nu ook nu je eindelijk een relatie hebt,' zei Chelsea.

'Dus wanneer gaat hij je in één van ons veranderen?' vroeg Renata.

Rachel wierp een blik op Edward die probeerde te ontkomen aan Rosalie en Alice die nu achter hem aanzaten.

'Ik weet niet of hij wel al zulke plannen heeft. Hij houdt me liever nog gewoon mens,' zei ze.

'Stom,' zeiden Chelsea en Renata.

'Ik kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Hij ziet zichzelf als een monster. En als iemand zo denkt dan wil zo'n persoon vast niet iemand anders veranderen in wat hij of zij is. Aangezien hij of zij dan ook zal denken dat die persoon een monster is,' zei Rachel.

'Je praat weer eens in raadsels,' zei Renata.

'Laat ik het dan zo zeggen. Edward vindt dat hij een monster is omdat hij een Vampier is en hij wil mij niet veranderen omdat hij niet wil dat ik in een monster veranderd,' zei Rachel.

'Zeg dat dan gewoon,' zei Renata.

Rachel lachte en keek naar Edward. Hij probeerde nog steeds te ontkomen aan de wraak van zijn twee zusters.

'Maar jullie zijn voor elkaar bestemd. Dan hoor je een eeuwigheid samen te leven. Als hij je mens houdt zul je vroeger of later sterven. En hoe wil hij dan door? Als een Vampier zijn mate verliest is hij in alle staten. De meeste mates van Vampiers zijn ook Vampiers en als ze die kwijt raken dus willen ze vaak wraak,' zei Chelsea.

'Ik weet niet hoe hij dan door wil om eerlijk te zijn,' zei Rachel peinzend.

'Vraag het hem dan,' zei Chelsea.

'En als hij blijft weigeren om je te veranderen dan vraag je het Aro toch?' opperde Renata.

'Zover laten we het niet komen,' zei Carlisle die zich met hun gesprek bemoeide. 'Als Edward blijft weigeren om Rachel te veranderen dan doe ik het'.

'Als je ruzie met Edward wilt moet je dat vooral doen, Carlisle,' zei Esme. 'Edward is er echt streng op tegen als het gaat over Rachel die veranderd word in één van ons'.

'Hij kan het niet blijven uitstellen. Ze zal vroeger of later 18 worden en dan is ze ouder dan hem,' zei Chelsea.

'Zo kun je het bekijken,' zei Rachel. 'Als het anders bekijkt dan zal ik nooit ouder dan hem worden. Ik zou eigenlijk niet met zo'n oude man moeten daten. Het is vies'.

Daar moesten ze wel even op lachen.

'Ik vraag me nou eigenlijk iets af,' zei Esme die van onderwerp veranderde. 'Charles noemt je wel eens Phoenix, Rachel, en jullie noemen haar ook wel eens zo. Waarom?'.

'Omdat ze de reïncarnatie van de Phoenix is,' zei Renata.

'De Phoenix?' vroeg Esme verward.

'De Mutant die zichzelf opofferde om het geheim van ons soort bewaard te houden,' zei Carlisle. 'Degene die daardoor ook een stop maakte aan de jacht op Rachels soort'.

'Oh. Zo,' zei Esme.

'Ze zou niet alleen zo haar tweelingzus kunnen zijn als je naar haar karakter en uiterlijk kijkt maar ze heeft ook nog eens dezelfde krachten,' zei Chelsea.

'En je bent geen verre familie van haar?' vroeg Esme.

'Voor zover ik weet niet maar er is wel meer over mijn familie dat ik niet weet,' zei Rachel die opstond. Ze droeg een lichtbruine bikini die om haar nek heen zat.

'Rachel… Lach eens,' zei Emmett.

Rachel draaide haar hoofd naar hem toe en glimlachte lichtjes. 'Emmett, wat ben je aan het doen?' vroeg ze toen ze zag dat hij een fotocamera in zijn hand had.

Hij maakte een foto en grijnsde breed. 'Vakantiefoto's maken, natuurlijk!' verklaarde hij zichzelf.

'Werkelijk nou?' vroeg Rachel die haar wenkbrauw plagend optrok. 'Dan mogen wij ook foto's van jou maken'.

'Echt niet!' zei Emmett.

'Echt wel,' zei Rachel. 'Emmett, geef me die camera,' zei Rosalie die er een aanval naar deed.

Emmett rende er lachend mee weg en Rosalie ging achter hem aan.

Rachel dook het water in en kwam iets voor Edward boven water. Hij glimlachte terwijl hij zijn armen om haar heen sloeg. Hij was nu gelukkig met haar als nog gewoon een mens en dat vond ze genoeg. Voor nu dan.


	4. Chapter 4

Live Goes On

Chapter 4

All Good Things Come To An End

* * *

De weken gingen voorbij en Rachel en de Cullens hadden het erg gezellig in Volterra. Maar alle goede dingen kwamen tot een einde en de vakantie dus ook. Het was tijd om weer naar huis te gaan. Na 4 weken daar te hebben verbleven was het tijd om afscheid te nemen. En terwijl ze afscheid namen hing er een wat droevige sfeer in de verblijfplaats van de Volturi. Iedereen was close met elkaar geworden ondanks de verschillende eetgewoontes.

Alec, Jane, Demetri en Heidi brachten hen weer naar het vliegveld waar Alec en Demetri weer met hen mee zouden gaan terug naar Forks om hen vervolgens ook weer naar huis te brengen. Tijdens de reis terug kwam Rachels tweede visioen uit. Edward zat naast haar in het vliegtuig en deed veel moeite om haar in slaap te laten vallen terwijl Rosalie en Alice, die voor hen zaten, juist heel hard probeerden om haar wakker te houden. Ze begon zich daarom af te vragen hoelang het nog zou duren voor haar laatste twee visioenen zouden uitkomen.

Charles en Janet waren ondertussen ook terug van hun vakantie en Rachel keek er naar uit om hen weer te zien. Niet dat ze het niet fijn had gevonden om bij de Cullens te verblijven maar ze had haar ouders gewoon heel erg gemist.

De laatste weken waren niet bijzonder en het einde van de vakantie zat er ook aan te komen en als die eenmaal over was, dan was de lol ook weer over. Charles en Janet zouden gewoon weer aan het werk gaan en Rachel zou weer naar school gaan. Rosalie en Emmett zouden in de laatste week van de vakantie gaan "trouwen" en dan op "huwelijksreis" naar Zuid-Afrika gaan. Eigenlijk wouden de twee gewoon niet naar een College dus gingen ze naar Zuid-Afrika met het excuus dat ze net waren getrouwd en op huwelijksreis gingen.

Alice, Jasper en Edward waren de enige drie van de Cullen familie die nog wel gewoon op Forks High School zouden blijven aangezien Rosalie en Emmett afgelopen schooljaar hun diploma's hadden gehaald. Het zou wel anders worden met alleen Edward, Jasper en Alice maar het was beter dan niets. Ze hoefde in ieder geval niet weer bij haar "andere" vrienden te zitten. De enige die haar relatie met Edward goed keurde, geweldig vond en blij voor haar was, dat was Angela. Jessica was jaloers net zoals Mike, Eric, Tyler en zo'n beetje de rest van de andere jongens in de hele school. Ze haatten Edward met alles wat ze hadden net als de meiden haar haatten. Waar moest de wereld heen?

Toen de vakantie was afgelopen en de school weer gewoon van start was gegaan, vloog de tijd voorbij. En in een oogblink, zo voelde het, was het alweer Oktober en zat Janets verjaardag er aan te komen. Carlisle en Esme, die erg close met Janet waren geworden net als met Charles, hadden samen met Charles besloten om haar een Surprise Party te organiseren en zelfs Rosalie en Emmett zouden ervoor terugkomen. Rose had Rachel gebeld en gezegd dat vakantie leuk was maar dat ze hen heel erg miste. Rachel keek ook uit naar Janets verjaardag en keek er ook al helemaal naar uit om Rosalie en Emmett weer te zien. Ze waren één hechte familie geworden.

Maar in de nacht voor Janets verjaardag, had Rachel een nachtmerrie waardoor ze zich angstig begon af te vragen of alles wel goed zou gaan op Janets verjaardag en of ze er nou eigenlijk wel verstandig aan had gedaan om de Suprise Party in Huize Cullen te houden met hen er allemaal bij. Janet en Charles wisten namelijk nog steeds niet dat de Cullens Vampiers waren, noch dat Jasper problemen had met zijn bloedlust. Anders dan bij haar, was hij niet aan hun geur gewend en hij had er duidelijk moeite mee.

_

* * *

_

_Ze liep door een bos. _

_Ze herkende het als het bos van Forks. Het bos waar zij en Edward vaak kwamen. _

_Of eigenlijk waar ze vaak samen naartoe waren gegaan toen hij er nog was geweest. _

_Alles was rustig. _

_De wind waaide niet, er vielen geen bladeren naar beneden, de vogels vlogen vrolijk en de geluiden van kleine dieren die weg kropen omdat ze langs kwam waren ook goed hoorbaar. _

_Ze keek om zich heen terwijl ze liep maar ze zag niets of niemand. _

_Het gaf haar een vreemd eenzaam gevoel. _

_Ze wist niet waarom precies maar toch liep ze door. _

_Ze werd ergens verwacht. Het voelde alsof iemand op haar wachtte. Ze moest door. Ze was aan de late kant. Dus liep ze door. _

_De bladeren onder haar voeten maakten ook geluid terwijl ze door liep en ze sloot haar ogen even genietend toen ze de zon op haar gezicht voelde. _

_Ze liep nog steeds door en begon zich langzaam te beseffen wat voor ongeschikte kleren ze eigenlijk droeg om een boswandeling te gaan maken. _

_Een donkere, hele korte spijkerbroek, een donkergrijs topje dat een deel van haar slanke buik liet zien en twee teenslippers. _

_Blijkbaar was het warm. _

_Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben kwam ze op een open plek aan die vol met bloemen in bloei stond en waar de zon door de bomen heen brak. De open plek leek wel te baadde in het zonlicht en dat deed het eigenlijk ook. _

_Ze kende die plek. Het was de plek waar ze samen met Edward had gelegen nadat ze hem met haar ontdekking had geconfronteerd. De ontdekking dat hij een Vampier was. Hoe vaak ze er wel niet samen waren geweest… _

_Ze zuchtte verlangend bij de herinnering. _

_Ze liep de plek op en de zon in. Ze sloot haar ogen en genoot van de warmte op haar huid. _

_'Hey, schoonheid. Je ziet er goed uit'. _

_Ze opende haar ogen en keek om. Edward kwam op haar af met zijn shirt open. _

_Ze glimlachte. _

_'Je ziet er zelf ook niet zo slecht uit'. _

_Toen hij de zon instapte begon zijn huid te stralen zoals ze had verwacht. _

_Hij liet zijn armen om haar middel glijden toen hij bij haar was en kuste haar liefdevol. _

_'Ik heb je gemist,' zei ze. _

_'Ik jou ook. Het spijt me dat ik je heb achtergelaten. Het was dom van me en ik zal het nooit meer doen,' antwoordde Edward. _

_'Ik geloof dat ik dat eerder heb gehoord,' glimlachte ze plagend. _

_Hij duwde haar op de grond en bedekte haar lichaam met het zijne. _

_'Ik meen het, Rachel. Het voelde alsof mijn hart eruit was getrokken. En toen Rosalie zei dat je dood was… Ik dacht dat ik uit elkaar zou vallen'. _

_Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en trok hem zowaar nog dichter tegen zich aan. _

_'Ik vergeef je op één voorwaarde,' zei ze. _

_'En dat is?' drong Edward aan. _

_'Dat je echt nooit meer weg zult gaan'. _

_Hij glimlachte. _

_'Dat beloof ik'. _

_Hij boog zich naar haar toe en drukte zijn koude lippen tegen haar warme lippen. Wat had ze hem gemist! Ze genoot van zijn koude huid op haar warme huid en wou dat het nooit zou eindigen. _

_Opeens hoorde ze zacht gegrom en ze lieten elkaar beide los. _

_Vanuit de schaduw kwam een enorme wolf aangelopen. Hij gromde en keek met woedende ogen naar Edward. Hij deed een aanval op Edward maar ze hief haar hand op en creëerde een onzichtbaar schild tussen de enorme wolf en Edward in. _

_'Jacob, stop! Alsjeblieft. Stop!'._

* * *

Rachel veerde met een ruk overeind toen haar wekkertje af ging. Ze lag in haar eigen bed in haar eigen kamer in haar eigen huis. Edward was er niet aangezien Esme hem had verbonden die nacht naar haar toe te gaan.

Ze zuchtte diep en haalde haar handen over haar gezicht heen. Weer zo'n droom. Ze was blij dat haar dromen even niet over Victoria gingen maar deze was nog veel enger geweest in haar ogen.

De deur ging open en Charles keek om de hoek. 'Schiet je op, Phoenix? Ik ga Janet zo wakker maken,' zei hij.

'Ik ben al bezig, pap,' verzekerde Rachel hem.

Hij sloot de deur weer en Rachel kleedde zich haastig aan. Janets verjaardag. Carlisle, Esme, Alice en Charles waren al dagen lang druk bezig geweest om een Surprise Party te organiseren en als het goed was dan zouden Rosalie en Emmett die middag aankomen. Ze keek er naar uit om hen weer te zien.

Toen ze naar beneden liep zag ze de cadeaus staan die zij, ook namens Charles, voor Janet had gekocht met de hulp van Alice en Edward, die eigenlijk meer was mee gegaan omdat hij bij haar wou zijn dan om te helpen met cadeautjes uitzoeken.

'Charles, ik had toch gezegd dat je niets uitgebreids voor me had hoeven te organiseren,' hoorde ze Janets stem mokkend zeggen.

'Dat heb ik ook niet,' zei Charles.

Ze kwamen de keuken in en Rachel omhelsde Janet. 'Fijne verjaardag, mam,' zei ze.

'Dankjewel, lieverd. Maar ik heb toch gezegd dat ik geen party wou,' zei Janet streng. Ze had waarschijnlijk wel doorgekregen dat ze iets voor haar hadden achtergehouden.

'Geloof me, mam. We hebben niets geregeld,' verzekerde Rachel haar. Technisch gezien was dat waar aangezien het vooral Carlisle en Esme waren geweest die het hadden georganiseerd.

Na een snel ontbijt en nadat Janet haar cadeautjes had uitgepakt (ze kreeg van Charles een ketting van witte parels en van Rachel een blauwe gala jurk), namen ze afscheid van elkaar. Janet en Charles gingen gewoon naar hun werk en Rachel had gewoon school.

Toen ze in haar Mini naar school reed, sprong er een bericht op dat ervoor zorgde dat ze begon te fronzen. 'Met nog een fietser vermist, brengt dat het aantal op vier vermiste en waarschijnlijk dode mensen in de afgelopen drie weken,' zei de stem van de man.

'Victoria…' fluisterde Rachel.

Wie anders zou er verantwoordelijk voor kunnen zijn?

Toen ze de parkeerplaats op reed werd ze begroet door Mike, Jessica, Angela en Eric. Tyler was er blijkbaar nog niet en daar was ze blij om. 'Hey, Rachel. Reed je niet met Edward mee?' vroeg Jessica op zo'n luchtig mogelijke toon.

Rachel hoorde haar jaloerse gedachtes en kon niet anders dan even glimlachen. Zou er ooit iets veranderen?

'Nee. Mijn moeder is vandaag jarig dus ik wou alleen rijden,' zei Rachel. 'Ik heb trouwens een fototoestel gekocht en ik wou graag foto's maken omdat het nu het laatste jaar is en die dan in een fotoboek stoppen. Als herinnering. Erg als ik er één van jullie maak?'.

'Ik wil hem wel maken,' zei Angela snel.

'Nee, ik maak ze,' glimlachte Rachel. Ze pakte de fotocamera die ze laatst in de stad had gekocht en maakte een foto van de vier. 'Perfect'.

De gezichten van Mike en Eric vielen en Rachel snapte meteen waarom. 'Geweldig. Cullen is hier,' mompelde Mike.

'We spreken je later wel, Rachel,' zei Angela met een glimlach. Ze trok Eric met zich mee en Mike en Jessica volgden.

Rachel draaide zich om en zag dat Edward de zwarte BMW van de Cullen familie parkeerde. Daarna stapte hij uit en liep op haar af.

Rachel glimlachte breed maar voelde een knoop in haar maag toen ze aan haar droom terug dacht. Hij zou toch niet echt weg gaan?

'Hey, schoonheid,' glimlachte hij.

'Hey. Waar is Alice?' vroeg Rachel die één van haar beste vriendinnen meteen miste.

'Ze is met Jasper meegereden,' zei Edward.

'Janet weet dat we iets voor haar hebben georganiseerd en ze wil het niet hebben,' bracht Rachel hem op de hoogte.

'Er bestaat echt geen kans in een miljoen jaar dat Carlisle en Esme haar feestje nu nog afblazen. Vooral niet na hoe druk Alice er wel niet mee bezig is geweest,' zei Edward.

Rachels gezicht betrok wat. 'Heb je het nieuws gehoord?' vroeg ze.

Edward knikte.

'Er is er nog één vermist. Ik weet gewoon dat Victoria…'.

Ze werd afgebroken toen Edward zijn lippen tegen de hare drukte en haar kuste. 'Stop nou toch eens met je zorgen te maken. Je maakt je al zorgen sinds de heen reis naar Volterra'.

'Ik weet het, ik weet het. Ik zal proberen me minder zorgen te maken. Bla, bla, bla,' zei Rachel die met haar ogen rolde.

Edward grinnikte en drukte nog een kus op haar lippen. 'Kom op, we moeten naar de les,' zei hij.

Rachel rolde met haar ogen maar liep toch met hem mee naar binnen. Nadat ze bij haar kluisje langs waren geweest zetten ze koers naar hun eerste les. Door een wonderbaarlijke reden die tegelijkertijd toch ook niet zo wonderbaarlijk was, was het Edward gelukt om alle lessen met haar samen te krijgen.

'Je maakt je nog steeds zorgen,' mompelde Edward in haar oor.

'Rachel!'.

Alice sprong over de reling van de trap en gaf haar toen een knuffel. 'Ik heb zo'n zin in vanavond,' zei ze.

'Je meent het. Dat had ik nou totaal niet verwacht,' glimlachte Rachel sarcastisch.

Jasper voegde zich ook bij hen en Rachel voelde onmiddellijk alle zorgen van haar af glijden en de wereld leek opeens één en al vreugde. Ze realiseerde echter al snel door wie dat kwam. 'Jasper! Wat had ik gezegd over je gave bij me gebruiken?' vroeg ze nijdig.

'Sorry, Rachel. Ik kon het niet laten. Je maakte je trouwens ook veel te veel zorgen,' glimlachte hij.

'Niet. Het hele gedoe met Victoria is een reden genoeg om me veel zorgen te maken,' zei Rachel.

De bel ging en Alice glimlachte. 'We zien jullie wel bij de lunch,' zei ze. Daarna liep ze arm in arm met Jasper weg.

Rachel trok haar wenkbrauw naar Edward op en hij glimlachte. 'Vertrouw nooit een Vampier. Vertrouw me daar op,' zei hij.

'Hoe ironisch,' zei Rachel en ze rolde weer een keer met haar ogen.

* * *

Edward en Rachel zaten naast elkaar helemaal achterin de klas terwijl ze de film Romeo en Juliet tijdens de les keken. Beide besteedden geen aandacht aan de film, anders dan andere leerlingen.

Angela, Jessica, Eric en de andere meiden van de klas keken met betraande ogen naar het beeldscherm en Mike en de overige jongens lagen half te slapen.

In het donker was de spanning tussen Edward en Rachel echter duidelijk te voelen en je kon er haast een mes in steken. Edward legde een arm op de rugleuning van haar stoel en bracht zijn lippen vlakbij haar oor. 'Je kent deze film uit je hoofd. Waarom kijk je er dan nog naar?'.

'Wie zegt dat ik kijk?' fluisterde Rachel terug.

'Je zit weer eens aan Victoria te denken,' zuchtte Edward diep.

'Niet waar,' bracht Rachel tegen hem in.

Zijn wenkbrauw ging omhoog. 'Waar dacht je dan over na?'.

'Over iets dat ik vannacht heb gedroomd. Niets om je zorgen over te maken'.

Ze keek even naar de film en rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik haat tragedies en films zonder een happy end'.

'Soms kent ware liefde geen happy end'.

Ze zwegen beide even.

'Wat Juliet probeerde voor elkaar te krijgen, daarin kan ik me wel verplaatsen. Haar ouders en familie achterlaten om bij degene te zijn van wie ze houdt. Het liep alleen niet zo goed af,' fluisterde Rachel. 'Jammer dat ze in die tijd nog geen mobieltjes hadden anders was Romeo waarschijnlijk nooit gestorven'.

Edward lachte lichtjes. 'Tja, de technologie was heel erg beperkt in die tijd,' merkte hij op zonder zijn blik van het scherm af te halen. 'Ze zorgt ervoor dat haar ware liefde zelfmoord pleegt. Ik benijd Romeo er eigenlijk wel om. Het is zo makkelijk. Een flesje gif of een dolk in je hart en het is voorbij'.

'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?' vroeg Rachel.

'Het is zo makkelijk voor stervelingen om te sterven. Je drinkt een flesje gif of je steekt een dolk in je hart en dan is het gewoon over. Dan ben je gewoon dood. En er zijn nog veel meer andere mogelijkheden. Maar voor mijn soort is het veel moeilijker,' mompelde Edward.

'Waarom zeg je dit nou?' vroeg Rachel.

Ze kreeg een ongemakkelijk gevoel door de richting dat hun gesprek opeens had aangenomen.

'Ik heb er ooit eens over na gedacht. Toen met het hele gedoe met James. Ik wist niet of ik je wel op tijd zou bereiken en ik moest dus met een soort plan komen,' zei Edward.

'En je plan was?' vroeg Rachel. Haar stem klonk niet helemaal meer normaal.

'Dat ik dan naar Italië zou gaan en de Volturi zou overhalen om me te doden,' mompelde Edward.

Rachels ogen leken plotseling vuur te schieten. Ze opende haar mond om op zijn onthulling te reageren maar werd onderbroken door de leraar.

'Miss Grey, Mr. Cullen, zouden jullie jullie ogen wellicht op het beeldscherm kunnen houden in plaats op elkaar? Jullie kennen de film wellicht uit je hoofd maar verstoor het niet voor de rest van de klas'.

* * *

Rachel hield de rest van de dag haar mond over het feit dat hij plannen had gehad om zichzelf te laten doden.

Ze zei er niets over tijdens de lunch en ook niet toen ze even samen waren toen ze Alice hielpen met de kamer te versieren met slingers, kaarsen en ander versiersel. Ze was heel vrolijk toen ze Rosalie en Emmett omhelsden omdat ze terug waren maar toen ze 's avonds in zijn kamer waren om zich om te kleden in hun feestkleding, barstte ze los.

'Waarom in hemelsnaam wou je dat doen?' vroeg ze kwaad.

'Wat?' vroeg Edward verward.

'Wat vraagt hij! Jezelf laten doden, natuurlijk! Als ik sterf is dat heus niet het einde van de wereld,' zei Rachel terwijl ze naar de ene hoek van zijn kamer liep terwijl hij in de andere hoek bij de deur bleef staan. Ze was duidelijk kwaad.

'Ik zou niet verder willen leven zonder jou,' zei Edward.

'Waag het niet om daar ooit nog over na te denken, Edward Cullen. Ik zou me niet kunnen voorstellen dat iemand je pijn zou doen. En al helemaal niet Aro, Marcus en Caius,' beet Rachel hem toe. Ze keek hem woedend aan en gooide haar handen in haar frustratie de lucht in. 'Als ik sterf dan ga je gewoon door zonder me. Dan doe je wat je dan ook deed voordat je me ontmoette. Word toch volwassen'.

Edward liep wat naar haar toe maar ze ontweek zijn blik kwaad terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar sloeg. 'Rachel, de enige die mij ooit pijn zou kunnen dat ben jij. Voor iedereen anders hoef ik niet bang te zijn,' zei hij.

'Dat is niet waar,' zei Rachel. 'Je hebt Victoria waar je bang voor kunt zijn. Victoria en haar toekomstige leger van New Born Vampiers'.

'Ja. Victoria. Ze zal op een dag wel voor me komen. Alice zal zien wat ze zal besluiten en we zullen er klaar voor zijn,' zei Edward.

'Ik zou jou ook kunnen beschermen,' liet Rachel terloops vallen.

Hij kwam nog dichter bij haar staan maar ze weigerde nog steeds om hem aan te kijken. Zijn vingers omsloten zich om haar kin en tilden die op zodat hij haar diep in haar ogen kon aankijken. 'Je beschermt me al. Jij bent de enige reden waarom ik mezelf nog in leven laat, als dat is wat ik ben,' zei hij.

Rachel pakte de zijkanten van zijn donkergrijze smoking jasje vast en keek op naar hem.

'Het is mijn taak om jou te beschermen. Van iedereen…' mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn lippen naar de hare liet zakken. Hij stopte centimeters boven haar en een flauwe glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. '…behalve Alice'.

De deur ging open en Alice danste naar binnen. 'Het is bijna tijd! Charles gaat Janet nu ophalen en ze zijn er bijna,' lachte ze vrolijk.

Rachel zuchtte diep en keek naar haar. 'We komen er zo aan,' beloofde ze.

'Niet afgeleid worden,' lachte Alice met een veel betekende blik op de houding waarin ze stonden. Met een laatste vrolijke lach danste ze de kamer weer uit. Rachel keek Edward weer aan.

'Waag het niet om er ooit nogmaals over na te denken om jezelf te laten doden. En als het moet dan bel ik Aro, Marcus en Caius op om ervoor te zorgen dat zij mij beloven om je niet te laten doden. Wat voor stoms je ook doet'.

Edward glimlachte en kuste haar lichtjes op haar lippen. 'Laten we maar naar beneden gaan'.

Ze liepen samen naar beneden en vonden de hele Cullen familie in de woonkamer die omgetoverd was in een party zaal met kaarsen, cadeautjes en taart. Alice had Rachels fotocamera tevoorschijn gehaald en leek enthousiaster dan ooit.

'Janet gaat me vermoorden als ze dit ziet,' zei Rachel.

'We konden Alice niet langer stoppen toen ze eenmaal bezig was,' zei Carlisle.

De voordeur ging open en niet lang daarna kwamen Janet, die haar nieuwe blauwe galajurk droeg, en Charles, die netjes in een zwart pak gekleed was, ook de woonkamer in.

'Verrassing,' riepen Rachel, Charles en de Cullens in koor.

Janet sloeg haar handen voor haar mond van verbaasdheid en schoot toen in de lach. 'Dit hadden jullie niet moeten doen,' zei ze.

'Onzin. Het is je verjaardag, Janet, en die moet groots gevierd worden,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel omhelsde Janet. 'Sorry,' mompelde ze.

Alice begon druk foto's te maken.

'Daarom heb je me die jurk gegeven,' zei Janet tegen Rachel.

'Het was Alice's idee,' zei Rachel eerlijk. 'Zij heeft alles vooral geregeld. Dus wat ik vanmorgen zei is toch waar'.

'Je ziet er prachtig uit,' zei Janet die Rachel op armlengte hield en haar bewonderde.

Rachel droeg een lange, strakke, witte jurk met een laag uitgesneden hals die versierd was met glitters. Eén kant van de jurk was open waardoor een deel van haar blote been te zien was. Edward had geklaagd dat ze er weer te mooi uitzag toen hij haar had gezien maar daarna had hij de verleiding niet kunnen weerstaan om de kleren onder haar jurk te bewonderen met alles wat hij had. Iets waar Emmett en Jasper hem achteraf mee hadden geplaagd en iets waar Esme kwaad om was geweest.

'Dank je,' glimlachte Rachel.

Ze keek op toen Edward tegen haar op botste omdat Alice hem naar haar toe had geduwd. 'Laat me eens wat liefde zien,' lachte ze.

'Geef haar een foto camera en ze is zoet,' mompelde Rachel tegen Edward. Hij grijnsde.

Janet werd nog verder gefeliciteerd maar Jasper hield afstand. Rachel wist waarom maar Charles en Janet niet. Jasper had nog steeds veel last van zijn bloedlust om hen heen.

'Okay. Tijd voor cadeautjes en dan is het tijd voor taart,' zei Alice die weer vrolijk door de kamer danste.

Het eerste cadeautje dat ze open maakte was een ketting die Rosalie in Afrika had gekocht.

Het tweede cadeautje was van Emmett en het was een nieuwe radio voor haar auto. 'Waarom haat je toch mijn auto?' plaagde Janet hem waardoor er even werd gelachen.

Het derde cadeautje was een cd met mooie piano muziek die ze van Alice kreeg.

Toen Janet bezig was om het vierde cadeautje, die van Carlisle en Esme was, open te maken kreeg Rachel opeens een vreemd gevoel in haar buik alsof er iets ergs stond te gebeuren.

Toen ze Janet naar adem hoorde snakken keek ze met een ruk op. Ze had zichzelf open gehaald aan het cadeaupapier. 'Gewoon een papiersnee. Niets ernstigs,' glimlachte Janet tegen Charles die bezorgd naar haar keek.

Maar Rachel werd bleek en keek naar Jasper wiens ogen plotseling pikzwart waren geworden.

'Oh nee'.


	5. Chapter 5

Live Goes On

Chapter 5

Goodbye?

* * *

Rachel was niet de enige die het door had. Edward die nog steeds naast haar stond, had het ook door net als Emmett die het dichtste bij Jasper stond.

Terwijl Edward in een snelle beweging Janet onopgemerkt liet struikelen, pakte Emmett Jasper haastig rond de middel en trok hem naar buiten voordat hij iets kon doen. Alice volgde hen haastig.

Janet was inderdaad gevallen zoals Edwards bedoeling was geweest maar had haar hand per ongeluk nog meer open gehaald aan het taartmes die ze met haar val had meegenomen. Dikke druppels bloed vielen op het tapijt en de overige Cullens, op Carlisle na, verstijfden wat.

Charles hielp haar overeind maar beide leken er niets van te snappen.

'Het is niets,' schoot Rachel de Cullens meteen te hulp. 'Jasper kan niet zo goed tegen bloed. Hij wordt er misselijk en duizelig van. En het laatste wat we willen is natuurlijk dat er iemand flauw valt'.

'Kom anders maar even mee, Janet. Ik heb denk ik nog wel iets in mijn kantoor liggen voor je wond,' zei Carlisle rustig.

Hij ging Janet en Charles voor naar boven naar zijn kantoor en toen ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren, vertrokken ook Rosalie en Esme uit de woonkamer. Rachel verborg haar gezicht in haar handen. 'Dit is allemaal mijn schuld. Het spijt me zo erg,' fluisterde ze tegen Edward.

Hij legde een arm om haar schouders en leidde haar ook naar buiten. Jasper was wat gekalmeerd door Alice en zij en Emmett hadden hem meegenomen om te gaan jagen. Rosalie en Esme stonden iets van het huis af en leken ook moeite te hebben met het kleine beetje bloed dat nu veranderd was in een groot beetje bloed.

'Het spijt me,' zei Rachel tegen hen. 'Ik had hier aan moeten denken'.

'Geef jezelf niet de schuld, Rachel. Bloed blijft een kritiek punt voor ons allemaal. Behalve Carlisle,' zei Esme.

'Ik denk dat het beter is als wij ook maar gaan jagen,' zei Rosalie aarzelend. En met dat waren ook de twee vrouwen weg.

Rachel zuchtte diep en liet zich op een omgevallen boomstam zakken. Edward ging naast haar zitten maar toen ze hem in zijn ogen keek, zag ze dat ook zijn ogen pikzwart waren geworden. Haar blik werd droevig en ook wat schuldig. 'Ga jagen,' fluisterde ze.

'En jou nu alleen laten? Ik dacht het niet,' zei Edward koppig.

'Edward, ga jagen. Alsjeblieft,' smeekte Rachel.

Hij zuchtte diep en vertrok toen ook maar niet voordat hij zijn lippen even zacht tegen haar lippen had gedrukt.

Rachel liep terug naar binnen toen hij ook weg was en zag dat Janet en Charles weer naar beneden gekomen waren samen met Carlisle. Janets hand was goed verbonden en ze bleef zich maar verontschuldigen maar Carlisle wou er niets van horen.

'Mam, pap, misschien is het beter als we naar huis gaan,' zei Rachel aarzelend.

'Ja, dat lijkt me ook slim,' zei Charles.

'Mijn hand is best. Ik wou het feestje niet verpesten. Echt niet,' zei Janet.

'Het geeft niet, mam. Het was een ongelukje,' zei Rachel.

'Kom, lieverd. We gaan naar huis,' zei Charles die een arm om Janets schouder legde.

'Ik blijf nog even, okay? Ik had beloofd om te helpen opruimen. Edward brengt me naar huis,' zei Rachel. Ze wou nog even blijven om met Carlisle te praten.

Haar ouders knikten, bedankten Carlisle en vertrokken toen.

Rachel liet zich op de trap zakken en Carlisle ging naast haar zitten. 'Ik heb alles verpest,' fluisterde ze.

'Het is niet jouw schuld. We hebben er geen van allen over nagedacht. Jasper is gewoon nog niet zo gewend aan bloed als de rest van ons,' zei Carlisle.

'Hoe is het jou gelukt, Carlisle? Om immuun te worden?' vroeg Rachel die hem schuin aankeek.

'Jaren en jaren van training,' verklaarde Carlisle.

'Heb je ooit gedacht om op de "gewone" manier te leven?' vroeg Rachel twijfelend. 'Op de manier waarop Aro, Marcus en Caius ook leven?'.

'Nee,' zei Carlisle eerlijk. 'Ik heb er nooit over nagedacht. Ik wou mensen helpen. Ik breng nu voor toch veel mensen vrolijkheid, ondanks dat ik verdoemd ben'.

'Verdoemd? Zoals tot de hel?' vroeg Rachel verward.

Carlisle keek haar even aan maar antwoordde niet.

'Nee,' zei Rachel en ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Carlisle, jij zou nooit verdoemd tot iets kunnen worden. Dat is gewoon niet mogelijk. Daar ben je veel te goedhartig en lief voor'.

'Bedankt, Rachel,' glimlachte Carlisle. 'Je hebt altijd heel open en normaal over ons gedacht. Anders dan Edward'.

'Is dat nog een reden waarom hij me niet wil veranderen?' vroeg Rachel aarzelend.

'Verplaats je even in hem. Als jij hem was en hij was jou en hij wou dat jij hem in een Vampier veranderde, zou je dat dan doen terwijl je dacht dat je daarmee zijn ziel zou wegnemen?' vroeg Carlisle.

Rachel zweeg even maar keek hem toen aan. 'Waarschijnlijk niet'.

Ze zwegen beide voor een lange tijd maar toen begon Rachel haar hart te luchten. 'Vind jij ook dat ik me teveel zorgen maak om Victoria?' vroeg ze.

'Als ik eerlijk ben niet. Tot nu toe zijn je dromen allemaal uitgekomen en je bent bang dat ze ons pijn doet. Na wat er met James is gebeurd kan ik je dat ook niet kwalijk nemen,' zei Carlisle.

'Dus je vindt het terecht?' vroeg Rachel.

'Als ik me verplaats in jouw positie… Ja, dan vind ik het terecht,' knikte Carlisle.

Ze glimlachte dankbaar maar wreef toen over haar armen. 'Carlisle, ik had vannacht een hele rare droom. Ik wou er niet met Edward over praten omdat hij slechts zou zeggen dat ik me nergens zorgen over hoef te maken maar nu dit is gebeurd maak ik me er dus wel heel erg zorgen om,' zei ze.

'Wat voor droom?' vroeg Carlisle.

'Ik droomde dat ik door het bos liep naar de open plek waar Edward en ik veel tijd door brengen. Eerst was ik er alleen maar toen kwam Edward ook en hij verontschuldigde zich omdat hij weg was gegaan. Hij zei iets over dat het had gevoeld dat zijn hart eruit was getrokken toen hij dus was vertrokken en dat toen Rosalie hem had verteld dat ik dood was, het had gevoeld alsof hij uit elkaar viel. En op het einde toen kwam er opeens een enorme wolf de open plek op en hij probeerde Edward aan te vallen. Ik probeerde hem te stoppen en ik noemde hem Jacob, als in Jacob Black,' vertelde Rachel.

Ze keek met een pijnlijke blik naar Carlisle die heel ernstig keek. 'Het komt toch niet uit, hè?'.

'Ik weet het niet, Rachel. Zoals ik al eerder heb gezegd, je dromen zijn tot nu toe allemaal uitgekomen. En ik begrijp dat nadat dit is gebeurd je je zorgen maakt. Er bestaat inderdaad een kans dat Edward besluit dat je beter af bent zonder ons en dat hij wil dat we vertrekken. Maar hij zal altijd wel terugkomen omdat hij van je houdt en omdat je zijn mate bent,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel voelde tranen in haar ogen opwellen en Carlisle sloeg een arm om haar schouders heen waarna hij haar zachtjes over haar rug begon te wrijven. 'Sst. Het komt wel goed'.

Na enkele minuten gehuild te hebben verdwenen haar tranen en veegde ze die weg. 'Sorry,' mompelde ze. 'Ik ben een emotioneel wrak'.

'Echt, Rachel, je moet afleren om zoveel sorry te zeggen,' grinnikte Carlisle.

Rachel glimlachte en ze keken op toen Edward de woonkamer weer in kwam. 'Zal ik je maar naar huis brengen?'.

Rachel knikte en stond op. Ze glimlachte nog een laatste keer naar Carlisle en toen vertrokken ze.

Edward reed en de rit ging in stilte voorbij. Toen ze eindelijk bij haar huis waren aangekomen, parkeerde hij de auto en bleven ze zwijgend naast elkaar zitten. 'Je kunt me niet voor altijd beschermen,' zei Rachel toen opeens. 'Op een dag zal het verkeerd gaan en zal iets ons scheiden. Of dat onze eigen keuze nou is of niet. Het kan door een ongeluk komen of door een ziekte of door ouderdom of door Victoria. Er komt een punt dat je me niet meer kunt beschermen'.

'Je wilt dat ik je verander,' zei Edward.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Daar probeer ik niet heen te gaan. Je zegt dat ik me teveel zorgen maak en misschien doe ik dat ook wel ergens maar ik maak me zorgen omdat ik van je hou en omdat ik soms het gevoel heb alsof ik je niet waard ben,' zei ze. 'Edward, ik heb het gevoel alsof je binnenkort weggaat en ik wil je daarmee duidelijk maken dat je me niet voor altijd kunt beschermen'.

Edward antwoordde niet maar stapte uit de auto en hielp haar toen ook eruit. 'Je zou naar binnen moeten gaan'.

Rachel bewoog niet maar staarde wat kwaad naar hem. 'Dat doe je nou altijd. Je verandert altijd het onderwerp wanneer je het niet aanstaat. Kijk me aan, Edward'.

Hij keek haar aan en was duidelijk teruggenomen omdat ze opeens zo kwaad was. 'Ik hou van je en dat weet je,' zei ze terwijl er weer tranen in haar ogen opwelden. 'Ik heb alle respect voor de manieren waarop je denkt en ik heb al het geduld in de wereld maar er komt een punt dat je me niet langer meer kunt beschermen en dat weet jij ook heel goed'.

Edward slikte een keer. 'Ik hoorde wat je met Carlisle besprak,' zei hij toen aarzelend.

'Dan weet je waarom ik me zorgen maak,' zei Rachel. Nieuwe tranen gleden over haar wangen. Edward liep op haar af en tilde haar op alsof ze niets woog. Het volgende moment stonden ze in haar kamer en zette hij haar op haar bed neer.

'Niet huilen,' fluisterde hij. Hij kuste haar en terwijl hij haar kuste streek hij de tranen van haar wangen. 'Niet huilen'.

'Beloof me alsjeblieft dat je niet weggaat en ik zal wellicht stoppen met huilen,' zei Rachel.

Edward glimlachte en kuste haar weer. 'Ik weet een andere manier om je te laten stoppen met huilen'.

Hij duwde haar voorzichtig op haar rug op bed en klom over haar heen terwijl hij haar dieper kuste.

'Esme… Gaat… Je… Vermoorden…' lukte het Rachel tussen zijn kussen uit te brengen.

'Weet ik,' glimlachte Edward. 'Maar ik heb je afgelopen nacht gemist'.

* * *

Toen Rachel de volgende ochtend wakker werd van haar wekkertje was het eerste wat haar opviel dat Edward weg was. Ze voelde haar hart wat samentrekken. Er stond iets aan te komen. Iets dat ze niet leuk zou gaan vinden.

Ze kleedde zich aan, ontbat in stilte samen met Charles en Janet en ging toen gewoon naar school. Alice, Jasper en Edward waren er niet en dat bevestigde haar slechte gevoel dat er iets naars stond te gebeuren.

Ze trok die dag op met haar andere vrienden.

Na school ging ze bij Janet langs, deels in de hoop om Carlisle te treffen, maar hij was er niet. Nog een teken dat er iets naars stond te gebeuren.

Toen ze uiteindelijk thuis kwam, belde Jane haar met het bericht dat als ze ook maar iets nodig ze had, ze langs mocht komen en dat ze haar kon bellen wanneer ze dat ook maar nodig vond.

Vanaf dat moment wist Rachel honderd procent zeker dat Edward wel zou weggaan ondanks de belofte die hij haar gisteravond had gedaan en dat deed pijn. Ze slikte een keer en begon aan haar huiswerk om afleiding te zoeken.

Tegen het einde van de dag, voordat Janet en Charles thuis kwamen en voordat de zon helemaal onder was, klopte Edward aan. Ze opende de deur en keek hem aan. Ze kon de blik in zijn ogen zien veranderen toen hij haar in de ogen keek.

'Hey,' zei ze.

'Hey,' groette hij terug. 'Zullen we even gaan lopen?'.

Rachel trok haar spijkerjasje aan en deed haar sjaal om en liep toen samen met hem het bos in. Na een lange tijd gelopen te hebben bleven ze staan. Hij durfde haar duidelijk niet aan te kijken. 'We moeten Forks verlaten,' zei Edward. Er klonk wat spijt in zijn stem.

'Waarom?' vroeg Rachel. Ze wou een goede reden hebben om hem te laten gaan.

'Carlisle hoort er tien jaar ouder uit te zien dan hij er eigenlijk nu uitziet. Mensen beginnen het op te merken,' zei Edward.

Tranen sprongen in haar ogen. 'Bullshit,' zei ze. 'Vertel me de waarheid. Waarom heb je besloten om te vertrekken?'.

'Je weet de waarheid al. Zo slim ben je wel,' zei Edward die haar nog steeds niet aankeek.

'Ik wil de woorden uit jouw mond horen komen,' zei Rachel.

Edward antwoordde niet.

'Je gaat weg omdat Jasper Janet probeerde aan te vallen,' besloot ze de woorden voor hem te zeggen. 'Ondanks dat het niets was'.

'Je hebt gelijk. Het was niets. Niets dat ik niet had zien aankomen. En niets vergeleken met wat had kunnen gebeuren,' zei Edward. Zijn blik stond gepijnigd. Hij had het er net zo moeilijk mee als zij had en hij durfde haar nog steeds niet aan te kijken. 'Je hoort niet in mijn wereld thuis, Rachel'.

'Misschien niet,' zei Rachel. 'Maar ik hoor wel bij jou'.

'Nee. Je hoort niet bij mij. Ik… Ik hou niet meer van je,' zei Edward. Hij keek haar nog steeds niet aan.

Ze slikte de tranen weg maar de brok in haar keel bleef. Ze wist dat hij het niet meende maar toch deed het zeer om hem de woorden te horen uitspreken.

'Maar als het niet teveel gevraagd is wil ik toch dat je me beloofd om niets stoms en gevaarlijks te doen,' voegde Edward er toen aan toe. 'Janet en Charles zouden het niet aankunnen als je iets ernstigs over kwam. En ik zal je iets in ruil daarvoor beloven. Dit is de laatste keer dat je me zult zien. Je zult gewoon doorgaan met je leven en het zal zijn alsof ik er nooit ben geweest. Dat beloof ik'.

Rachel keek hem eindelijk aan. 'Alsof je er nooit was geweest? Denk je echt dat ik door kan gaan alsof je er nooit was geweest?' vroeg ze. 'Als je dat denkt dan ben je echt dom. Of je nou een zoveel jaar oude Vampier bent of niet'.

'Je zult me moeten vergeten en gewoon door gaan. Je zult iemand vinden die wel van je houdt en dat ook voor altijd zal doen,' zei Edward die haar nog steeds niet durfde aan te kijken.

'Ik geloof je niet,' zei Rachel. Hij vermeed haar blik nog meer.

'Ik geloof je niet,' zei ze weer. 'Als je wilt dat ik je geloof dan kijk je me recht in mijn ogen aan en dan zeg je dat je niet van me houdt. Zonder te stoppen, zonder te twijfelen en zonder enige spijt in je stem te laten horen'.

Hij keek haar nog steeds niet aan waardoor ze op hem afliep en uiteindelijk haar armen om zijn nek sloeg en hem omhelsde. 'Ik hou van je,' fluisterde ze met tranen in haar ogen. 'Mijn hart is van jou. Dat is het altijd geweest en dat zal het altijd zijn'.

Ze voelde hem aarzelen. Hij zat in een tweestrijd of hij haar wel of niet zou terug omhelzen en dat voelde ze. Rachel liet hem los en zocht oogcontact met hem. Hij ontweek haar blik. 'Ik kan je niet beloven dat ik niet in een stomme of gevaarlijke situatie zal belanden want ze zoeken me altijd op en dat weet je. Ik kan wel beloven dat ik zal proberen om ze zo goed mogelijk te vermijden'.

Een schaduw van een glimlach trok naar zijn ogen. 'Ik beloof je ook dat ik zal proberen om door te gaan met mijn leven maar ik zal nooit door kunnen gaan zoals mijn leven was voordat ik je ontmoette. Dat is gewoon niet mogelijk,' zei ze.

'Rachel…' begon Edward die haar eindelijk aankeek.

'En je kan me beloven wat je wilt. Je kan me beloven dat dit de laatste keer zal zijn dat ik je ooit zal zien maar als ik eerlijk ben geloof ik er niets van,' onderbrak Rachel hem.

Nu trok er een glimlach naar zijn gezicht en hij opende zijn mond om daar op in te gaan. Ze was hem voor. 'Ik weet het, ik ben koppig. Altijd al geweest,' glimlachte ze. 'Iets wat jij me vaak hebt verteld'.

Edward streelde wat van haar haar naar achteren. Iets wat hij altijd graag deed.

'Ik ga je niet smeken om te blijven of om je met me mee te nemen. Net als mij ben jij ook heel koppig en je zult niet luisteren,' zei ze.

'Je kent me te goed,' mompelde Edward.

'Misschien,' glimlachte Rachel. 'Ik ga nu vaarwel tegen je zeggen maar het is voor nu. Ik zeg niet dat ik niet ga wachten tot je terugkomt'.

'Je bent echt koppig,' zei Edward terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd tegen de hare legde.

'En jij weet er alles van,' glimlachte Rachel.

Ze bleven even zo staan met hun voorhoofden tegen elkaar. Hij had zijn handen op haar rug gelegd en zij hield haar handen op zijn schouders. Toen verplaatste ze hen naar zijn gezicht en drukte een lichte kus op zijn lippen. 'Vaarwel, Edward'.

Ze liet hem los en wou weglopen maar zijn hand sloot om haar pols en trok haar terug in zijn armen. Het volgende moment drukte zijn lippen dwingend tegen de hare in een diepe, passionele kus. Rachel sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en kuste hem terug.

Toen ze uiteindelijk de kus verbraken keken ze elkaar hartgebroken aan. 'Vaarwel, Rachel'.

Hij liep wat achteruit. Heel langzaam en haar hand nog steeds vasthoudend. Ze had zijn ogen nog nooit zo verdrietig gezien. Eindelijk gleden hun vingers uit elkaar en in een flits was hij verdwenen.

Rachel staarde het bos in terwijl de hand die hij nog enkele secondes eerder had vastgehouden slapjes langs haar hing. 'Vaarwel…' fluisterde ze.

Voor een lange tijd bleef ze nog roerloos staan op de plek waar hij haar had achtergelaten maar toen begonnen haar tranen te vallen. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en begon te huilen. Hij was weg. Hij was echt weg.

Ze zakte op haar knieën op de grond en liet haar hoofd hangen. Haar handen hingen slapjes op de grond en het aanzicht had werkelijk ieders hart kunnen verscheuren.

Ze bleef voor minstens een halfuur daar op haar knieën zitten terwijl ze huilde maar toen kwam ze overeind en begon ze rond te lopen. Ze moest alles op een rijtje zetten voordat ze naar huis zou gaan en Janet en Charles zou uitleggen waarom ze in hemelsnaam in haar eentje het bos in was gegaan terwijl die vreemde moorden bezig waren.

Ze dacht over van alles na terwijl ze bleef rondlopen. Ze verloor al het besef van tijd en ruimte tot ze het koud begon te krijgen. Ze keek op en zag dat het nacht was geworden. Ze had geen idee waar ze was of welke kant ze op moest. Het was te donker geworden om nog verder door te lopen. Ze zou alleen maar gaan verdwalen. Dat wist ze nu al.

Tot zover haar belofte om problemen te proberen te vermijden.

Ze wist niet waarom maar opeens begon ze te lachen. Heel hard zelfs. Ze bleef lachen tot ze uiteindelijk op haar knieën viel van de pijn in haar buik van het lachen. Toen vervaagde haar gelach en terwijl ze haar hoofd schudde begon ze weer te huilen. Ze begon het te verliezen, besefte ze aarzelend.

Ze ging op de grond liggen en vouwde haar armen kruiselings voor haar borst terwijl ze weer de tranen over haar wangen liet glijden. Het zou wel goed komen, hield ze zichzelf voor. Alles zou wel goed komen.

Ze sloot haar ogen en slaap overviel haar.

_

* * *

_

_Stemmen die lachten, stemmen die huilden, stemmen die praatten… _

_Angst, woede, verdriet, wraak. _

_De vier meest kritische en meest gevaarlijke emoties die ze ooit zou kunnen voelen en ze voelde ze alle vier tegelijkertijd. _

_Maar waar was ze? Wat gebeurde er? _

_Vormen en kleuren verschenen om h__aar heen en eindelijk begon ze scherp te zien. _

_Angst overspoelde haar toen ze de balletstudio herkende. De balletstudio waar James haar naartoe had gelokt en waar Edward haar had gered. _

_De ramen waren kapot, de vloer was in stukken gebroken en er zat een figuur op de grond op de plek waar Alice, Emmett en Jasper James hadden verbrand. _

_Een figuur met een grote en wilde bos rode krullen. _

_Victoria… _

_Ze huilde traanloos en droge snikken gleden uit haar mond. Toen keek ze op en haar rode ogen boorden zich in haar eigen bruine ogen. _

_Ze histe en kwam overeind. _

_'Je zult boeten voor wat je hebt gedaan. Je zult boeten voor wat hij heeft gedaan'. _

_Victoria viel aan en ze probeerde haar krachten te gebruiken maar er gebeurde niets. Ze probeerde te rennen maar ze kon niet bewegen. Ze wou gillen maar er kwamen geen geluiden over haar lippen. En toen eindelijk kon ze één woord over haar lippen krijgen. _

_'Edward!'. _

* * *

Rachel schrok wakker en voelde hoe iemand haar aanpakte van weer iemand anders.

'Dank je, Sam'.

Dat klonk als Charles.

'Oh, lieverd. Ben je in orde?'.

Dat klonk als Janet.

'Dit is allemaal de schuld van de Cullens'.

Dat klonk als Harry Clearwater, een vriend van Charles.

'Rachel…?'.

Dat klonk als Jacob.

Rachel opende haar ogen en er ging een opgeluchte zucht door de groep heen.

'Lieverd, wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Janet terwijl ze wat haar uit Rachels gezicht streek.

'Ik… Ik probeerde mijn gedachtes op een rijtje te krijgen door een boswandeling te maken alleen ik vergat de tijd en ik keek niet waar ik precies heen ging dus verdwaalde ik,' zei Rachel.

'Hoe… Hoe zit het met Edward?' vroeg Charles aarzelend.

'Wat is er met hem?' vroeg Rachel zo luchtig mogelijk.

'Was hij bij je?' vroeg Charles.

Rachel besloot te liegen. 'Nee. Ik heb hem niet meer gezien sinds twee avonden geleden en toen hebben we het uitgemaakt omdat hij en zijn familie zouden gaan verhuizen. Carlisle heeft een geweldige baan aangeboden gekregen in een andere stad,' zei ze.

Ze kon in hun gedachtes lezen dat ze haar geloofden op Harry, Jacob, Sam en een paar andere jongens na. Zij geloofden haar duidelijk niet. Maar zij wisten ook, op Jacob na dan, wat de Cullens werkelijk waren geweest.

'Mag ik naar binnen? Ik heb het koud en ik ben moe en morgen heb ik school dus moet ik er weer vroeg uit,' zei Rachel.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Charles. Hij zette haar neer en ze liep het huis in.

Toen ze op haar eigen kamer was pakte ze haar mobiel en belde Aro. Ze moest bij iemand haar verhaal kwijt en op dat moment kon ze dat alleen bij degenen die wisten wat er gaande was. De Volturi dus.


	6. Chapter 6

Live Goes On

Chapter 6

We're (not) Fine!

* * *

De volgende dag ging de wekker gewoon.

Rachel kreunde lichtjes en verborg haar hoofd onder de kussens.

De wekker bleef door gaan.

'Edward, doe hem uit,' mompelde ze.

Er kwam geen antwoord, noch werd de wekker uitgezet.

Rachel stak haar arm onder de dekens vandaan en gaf er een flinke klap op waardoor het geluid wegviel.

'Erg aardig,' mopperde ze.

Ze rolde naar haar andere zij en tastte zoekend met haar arm naar de persoon naast haar. Nog steeds met haar ogen dicht. Er was niemand. Rachels ogen vlogen open en ze ging overeind zitten. 'Edward?'.

Haar kamer was leeg.

De herinneringen van de vorige avond kwamen terug en Rachels ogen vulden zich met tranen. Ze trok haar knieën op, wond haar armen om hen heen en verborg haar gezicht tegen haar knieën terwijl ze weer begon te huilen.

Er werd op haar deur geklopt maar ze reageerde niet. Voetstappen stapten opeens op haar houten vloer waardoor die kraakte en aangezien ze de deur niet open en dicht had horen gaan, gokte ze dat het Janet was.

'Rachel?'.

Ja, het was Janet. Iemand ging op de rand van haar bed zitten en wreef haar over haar rug. 'Rachel, liefje? Is alles wel in orde?'.

'Ja…' mompelde Rachel. 'Ja, alles is in orde'.

Ze voelde Janet slikken en hoorde haar gedachtes. '_Dat kun je dan wel zeggen maar het is duidelijk dat je niet in orde bent. Ze zijn nog maar voor een dag weg en Charles en ik merken nu al dat je hen vreselijk mist_'.

Rachel wou de gedachtes uitbannen maar dat lukte niet.

Ze voelde de tranen sneller over haar wangen vallen en voor enkele secondes hield ze het nog uit maar toen niet meer. Ze barstte in huilen uit en sloeg haar armen om Janets nek heen waarna ze heel hard begon te huilen.

Janet wond haar armen meteen om haar heen en begon haar zachtjes heen en weer te wiegen. 'Sst. Stil maar. Het is okay. Alles is okay. Het komt wel goed. Echt waar'.

Rachel bleef huilen. Haar tranen leken wel onuitputtelijk. 'Het… Het… doet… zo'n… pijn…' snikte ze.

'Ik weet het, liefje. Ik weet het,' suste Janet die haar nog steeds over haar rug wreef en haar nog steeds zachtjes heen en weer wiegde. Rachel verborg haar gezicht in Janets schouder en begon nog meer te huilen. Het deed echt ontzettend pijn.

Na een kwartier gehuild te hebben zaten Janet en Rachel samen beneden op de bank. Ze hadden beide vrij genomen en Rachel hield een kop warme thee in haar handen.

'Wat is er nou werkelijk gebeurd?' vroeg Janet aarzelend.

Rachel zweeg en staarde in haar beker. Toen begonnen de woorden gewoon over haar lippen te glijden.

'Hij, Alice en Jasper waren gisteren al niet op school. Dat vond ik al vreemd. Maar ze zijn er soms vaker wel niet dus zo ernstig was het ook niet. Maar toen kwam hij langs vlak voordat jullie thuis kwamen en hij vroeg of ik zin had om even te gaan wandelen. Dus we gingen het bos in. En toen na een tijdje gelopen te hebbe stopten we en toen vertelde hij dat ze weg moesten omdat Carlisle een andere baan had aangeboden gekregen. Zij allemaal. En hij wou me geen pijn bezorgen. Hij wou dat ik door ging met mijn leven voordat hij erin was gekomen. Ik maakte hem heel duidelijk dat ik dat het niet mogelijk was dat ik hem ooit zou kunnen vergeten en door zou kunnen gaan met mijn leven voordat hij erin kwam. En daarna vertelde ik hem dat ik hem niet zou gaan smeken om me mee te nemen of om te blijven want hij zou toch niet luisteren'.

Ze stopte even en haar onderlip begon te trillen terwijl haar ogen zich weer met tranen vulden.

'Hij probeerde me te laten geloven dat hij niet meer van me hield maar terwijl hij al die dingen zei durfde hij me niet eens aan te kijken. En toen ik zei dat ik hem al pas zou geloven als hij me recht in de ogen aankeek en het dan nogmaals te zeggen maar zonder te aarzelen, te stoppen, zonder woorden twee keer te zeggen en zonder enige spijt in zijn stem te laten horen… Toen kon hij het niet. Ik omhelsde hem en zei dat ik hem nooit zou vergeten of los zou laten. En toen nam ik afscheid van hem. Ik wou weglopen maar hij trok me terug in zijn armen en hij kuste me. Hij kuste me'.

Ze begon weer te snikken en Janet sloeg een arm om haar schouders heen.

'En toen namen we afstand en hij liep weg. Maar hij wou mijn hand maar niet loslaten. Hij wou niet weg. En toen gleden zijn vingers eindelijk uit de mijne en toen… Toen was hij gewoon weg,' snikte Rachel. 'Hij was gewoon weg'.

Janet kreeg zelf ook tranen in haar ogen en omhelsde haar stevig.

'Ik begon te huilen en toen liep ik het bos. Ik wou mijn gedachtes op een rijtje krijgen. Ik verloor besef van tijd en ruimte en toen ik het koud kreeg merkte ik al pas dat het nacht was geworden. En ik was hartstikke verdwaald. Dus ik ging liggen en uiteindelijk viel ik in slaap. Als ik door was gelopen dan was ik alleen nog maar meer verdwaald. En toen ik wakker werd pakte Charles me van iemand over'.

Janet aaide Rachel zachtjes over haar bruine krullen terwijl ze huilde.

'Maar hij is weg, mam. Hij is gewoon weg. En hij komt niet meer terug. En het doet zo verdomd zeer. Het voelt alsof iemand een gat in mijn borst heeft gemaakt en mijn hart er heeft uigetrokken'.

'Oh, liefje,' fluisterde Janet. 'Niets doet zoveel pijn als liefdesverdriet'.

Rachel begon weer te huilen. 'Hij is weg. Hij is echt weg. Ik probeer te doen alsof ik okay ben, alsof er niets aan de hand is… Maar dat is het niet! Ik ben niet in orde! Alles is mis en ik weet niet hoe ik het goed moet maken!'.

* * *

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett en Rosalie zaten in een zelfde soort positie als Janet en Rachel alleen dan vele mijlen verder. En ondanks dat Edward niet bij hen in de woonkamer zat en ondanks dat ze hem niet troostten, probeerden ze dat toch. Edward zat namelijk buiten op een opgevallen boomstam en staarde doelloos voor zich uit.

'Kijk hem nou,' zei Alice. 'Hij is een wrak. En ik wil wedden dat Rachel dat ook is'.

'Natuurlijk is ze dat. Er is bijna niets dat zoveel pijn doet als gescheiden mates,' zei Carlisle droevig. 'Ik weet niet hoelang hij het gaat uithouden'.

'Hij zit daar sinds hij uit Forks is vertrokken,' zei Emmett. Zelfs hij maakte op dit moment geen grapjes. De stemming was droevig, kil, rouwend en zonder enige gezelligheid of vrolijkheid.

'Hun afscheid moet zwaar zijn gevallen,' zei Rosalie zacht. 'Maar hij kon in ieder geval afscheid nemen'.

'Rosalie, wat Edward heeft gedaan had geen van ons kunnen doen,' zei Carlisle die een arm om Esme's schouders had en haar tegen zijn schouder liet leunen. 'Had jij haar kunnen vertellen dat we voor haar eigen veiligheid weg moesten? Dat we haar waarschijnlijk nooit meer konden zien? Dat we zelfs nooit meer contact met haar konden hebben? Zou je dat gekund hebben?'.

'Nee…' fluisterde Rosalie. 'Dat zou ik echt nooit gekund hebben'.

'En verplaats je dan in Edward. Ik bedoel, Rachel was als een vriendin, zus en dochter in één voor ons allemaal maar ze was zijn mate. Hij hield van haar met hart en ziel. Hij wou haar niet achterlaten. Hij moest zelfs tegen haar liegen,' zei Esme zacht terwijl haar blik op Edward gefocust bleef. 'Hij moest behalve haar hart ook zijn eigen hard breken voor hun eigen bestwil. Ik kan me zijn pijn nauwelijks voorstellen'.

'En deze hele situatie is allemaal mijn schuld,' zei Jasper zacht. 'Als ik beter mijn bloedlust had kunnen beheersen. Als ik gewoon iets beter mijn best had gedaan om het te negeren. Om het te bevechten…'.

'Het is niet jouw schuld, Jazz'.

De zes keken op en zagen dat Edward eindelijk naar binnen was gekomen. Zijn ogen leken verslagen, eenzaam en compleet gebroken te zijn. Ze reflecteerden de emoties die hij vanbinnen voelde. En zijn haar plakte aan zijn gezicht doordat het had geregend en nat was.

'Het had ieder van ons kunnen gebeuren. Inclusief mij. Vroeger of later was het een keer verkeerd gegaan. Die gevaren komen in zulke situaties altijd voor. Het was niet jouw schuld,' zei Edward.

'Het voelt toch zo,' zei Jasper.

Edward slikte een keer. 'Ik ben in orde. Echt waar. En jullie zouden daar niet anders over moeten denken. Probeer de moed wat op te vrolijken, wil je, Jazz? Ik heb het gevoel alsof we op een begrafenis zijn…'.

Alice sprong wat kwaad overeind. 'Hoe kun je doen alsof het je niets uitmaakt, Edward? Hoe kun je zelfs proberen om ons te overtuigen dat er niets mis met je is? Dat alles echt helemaal in orde is? Zie de waarheid in! Niets is in orde! Je hart is gebroken! Haar hart is gebroken! En wij zijn een lid van onze familie kwijt. Het is niet in orde! Jij bent niet in orde, zij is niet in orde… Niemand is in orde! We hadden nooit weg moeten gaan! Of we hadden weg moeten gaan maar haar dan in ieder geval mee moeten nemen!' ging ze tegen hem tekeer.

'Maar nee! Jij moest haar zo nodig achter laten! Jij moest zo nodig je eigen hart en die van haar breken! Jij moest zo nodig besluiten om te weigeren haar niet te veranderen! Als je haar gewoon had veranderd dan hadden we nu niet in deze situatie gezeten! Dan liep jij er nu niet bij als iemand die de zin van het leven niet meer ziet. Dan zat zij niet huilend bij Janet op de bank omdat het zo ongelooflijk zeer deed omdat ze je kwijt was. Dan… Dan… Dan was dit alles nooit gebeurd! Als iemand de schuldige is dan ben jij dat wel! Jij en je stompzinnige koppigheid!'.

Edwards gezicht betrok en zijn ogen werden donkere schilden voor de gevoelens die hij nu voelde. Alleen Jasper kon het weten en hij zag er alles maar niet blij uit. Wat voor gevoelens Edward ook had, ze waren erg deprimerend en erg pijnlijk.

'Je bent niet de enige die van Rachel houdt, Edward. We deden dat allemaal. Ze was onze zus en onze vriendin. Ze was voor Carlisle en Esme als een dochter. Waarom heb je zo'n moeilijke keuze in je eentje gemaakt voor niet alleen jezelf maar ook voor ons?' vroeg Alice zacht. Als ze had kunnen huilen dan had ze dat nu zeker gedaan.

Edward bleef nog voor enkele momenten roerloos op zijn plek staan maar liep toen zonder nog iets te zeggen naar zijn kamer. Even later kwam hij weer langs maar dit keer met een reistas over zijn schouder. Hij liep weer zonder iets te zeggen langs en richting de voordeur.

Esme en Carlisle schrokken en renden achter hem aan. 'Edward! Edward, waar ga je heen?' vroeg Esme wat benauwd.

'Weg,' antwoordde Edward.

'Ze meende het niet zo…' begon Carlisle.

'Jawel, Carlisle!' zei Edward met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Ze meende het wel zo! Ik ben hier de gedachtelezer, weet je nog? Ze meende ieder woord wat ze zei'.

Carlisle en Esme slikten een keer moeizaam.

'En weet je waarom het zoveel pijn doet? Omdat ze gelijk heeft. Ik ben alles maar niet in orde. Ik ben niet okay. Ik voel me hopeloos,' zei Edward die niet naar zijn ouders keek. 'Als ik hier blijf dan ren ik binnen de kortste keren terug naar Forks en terug naar Rachel. Ik wil dat ze gelukkig word met iemand waar ze ook werkelijk gelukkig mee kan worden. Ik kan haar dat geluk niet geven. Dat heb ik nooit kunnen doen en dat zal ik ook nooit kunnen. Het enige wat ik wel voor haar kan doen is haar veilig houden voor Victoria'.

'Edward, alsjeblieft. Ik kan niet twee van mijn kinderen verliezen,' snikte Esme traanloos.

'Het spijt me, echt waar. Het spijt me dat ik jullie dit aan doe. Het spijt me dat ik jullie in deze situatie heb gezet. Ik had het liever ook anders gewild,' zei Edward. Zijn handen balden zich tot vuisten. 'Zie! Dit gebeurt er dus! Daarom moet ik weg. Als ik hier nog een minuut langer blijf dan trek ik alle haren uit mijn hoofd omdat ik verteerd word door de pijn en door de schuld. Jullie horen nog wel van me. Alleen niet veel…'.

'Edward…' begonnen de twee oudere Vampiers maar hij was weg. Heel even bleven ze nog staan maar toen gingen ze terug naar binnen en voegden ze zich bij hun laatste vier kinderen.

Ze keken allemaal wat schuldig op toen ze hen zagen want ze hadden allemaal een rol gespeeld in zijn vertrek.

Carlisle zuchtte diep. 'Laten we maar gewoon proberen om er het beste van te maken'.

* * *

Een week later reed Rachel de parkeerplaats van school op. Het was de eerste keer dat ze weer naar school ging sinds het vertrek van de Cullens.

Angela was haar geregeld komen opzoeken en probeerde haar ook trouw te troosten. Ze was er voor haar en ze hielp haar om er door te komen. Maar het was lang niet genoeg.

Ze had iemand nodig die haar de warmte teruggaf die Edward haar ooit had gegeven. Een warmte die waarschijnlijk nooit vervangen zou worden.

Toen ze uitstapte waren meteen alle blikken op haar gericht en iedereen staarde naar haar. Ze negeerde hen en liep naar de deuren van de school.

Angela, die bij Eric, Mike, Tyler en Jessica had gestaan, liep naar haar toe en voegde zich bij haar. 'Je ziet er vreselijk uit,' zei ze zacht.

'Ik voel me ook vreselijk,' gaf Rachel eerlijk toe.

Jessica voegde zich ook bij hen. 'Gaat het een beetje, Rachel?' vroeg ze aarzelend.

Rachel merkte al gauw dat Jessica het meende. Nu ze haar zo zag, zo kapot van het vertrek van Edward en zijn familie, was ze over haar jaloezie heen gestapt en probeerde ze de vriendin te zijn die ze eigenlijk had horen te zijn maar niet was geweest. 'Het… Het knapt langzaam op,' antwoordde Rachel.

'Maak je geen zorgen. Wij houden de jongens wel op afstand. Toen ze hoorden dat de Cullens waren vertrokken werden ze reuze enthousiast en begonnen ze meteen al plannen te maken om je mee uit te vragen. We zullen je beschermen tegen hen,' beloofde Jessica.

'Ja, echt wel. Je bent nu de meest gewilde vrijgezel op de hele school maar dat betekent nog niet dat je al aan daten toe bent. Verdorie, wie weet wil je wel nooit meer daten. En dat is begrijpelijk. Jij en Edward hielden echt heel veel van elkaar,' zei Angela.

'Ja, meid. We gaan je helpen om hier door te komen,' zei Jessica die een arm om Rachels schouders sloeg in een poging om haar wat te troosten.

Rachel keek naar Jessica en toen naar Angela. Er brak iets door op haar gezicht wat je als een hele, vage glimlach zou kunnen omschrijven. 'Bedankt, meiden. Jullie hebben echt geen idee hoe blij ik ben jullie nu te hebben. Anders had ik het echt nooit overleefd,' zei ze.

De twee glimlachte en leidden haar de school in. De rest van de dag bleven ze trouw aan haar zijde en hielden ze jaloerse en gemene meiden op afstand of hebberige jongens die iets te graag haar aandacht wouden.

Na schooltijd gingen ze echter ieder hun eigen pad en toen Rachel uiteindelijk alleen op de bank thuis zat, kwam de pijn weer naar boven. Het duurde niet lang voordat de tranen over haar wangen drupten.

School was afleiding geweest en Jessica en Angela hadden haar echt wat opgevrolijkt. Maar nu ze alleen was…

Rachel vouwde haar armen kruiselings voor haar borst en liet haar hoofd hangen. Ze moest afleiding blijven zoeken. Ze moest proberen om niet aan de pijn te denken. Aan het verdriet. Aan haar gebroken hart…

In een poging om weer afleiding te zoeken begon ze aan haar huiswerk. Ze werkte hard en ijverig door maar het duurde niet lang voordat ze er mee klaar was en zelfs haar achterstand had ingehaald.

En toen kwam de pijn weer boven. En het verdriet.

'Edward,' snikte ze zachtjes. Ze was heel verdrietig maar tegelijkertijd ook woedend. 'Edward, ik heb je nodig, jij idioot! Waarom heb je me nou hier alleen gelaten? Waarom heb je ons beide een gebroken hart bezorgd? Oh! Als ik je ooit in mijn handen krijg dan vermoord ik je!'.

Als de Cullens er nog waren geweest en ze hadden haar gehoord…

Emmett zou hard hebben gelachen en Edward hebben getreiterd dat hij beter kon oppassen.

Jasper en Carlisle zouden vermakelijk hebben gegrijnsd of geglimlacht.

Alice en Rosalie zouden vol enthousiasme hebben gevraagd of ze konden helpen.

Esme zou glimlachend hebben toegekeken voor ze compleet kalm haar kant zou kiezen.

En Edward…

Hij zou hebben gegrijnsd en haar in zijn armen hebben genomen en hebben gekust. Hij zou zeggen dat dat juist één van de vele reden was waarom hij van haar hield.

Rachel trok haar benen op en verborg haar gezicht weer tegen haar knieën. Ze begon weer harder te huilen.

Ze moest niet aan de Cullens denken!

Ze moest niet aan haar twee beste vriendinnen denken, of aan de twee jongens die haast haar broers waren, of aan de twee oudere Vampiers die haast als ouders waren. De twee die zo lief en zorgzaam waren.

En ze moest vooral niet aan Edward denken. Want dan miste ze hem alleen nog maar meer en dan zou haar gebroken hart alleen nog maar meer pijn gaan doen.

Rachel liet haar benen zakken en liep op blote voeten naar buiten. In de tuin bleef ze staan en ze staarde omhoog naar de hemel.

Ze had zin om te gaan gillen. Om te schreeuwen. Om ongelooflijk tegen iemand te keer te gaan en diegene de schuld geven voor de stomste dingen.

Rachel liet een gefrustreerde gil over haar lippen glijden terwijl ze op haar knieën zakte maar haar gil werd gevolgd door allemaal snikken. De tranen gleden weer onophoudelijk over haar wangen.

De hemel van Forks werd donker en het duurde niet lang voordat dikke regendruppels vanuit de lucht naar beneden vielen.

Ze was al snel kletsnat en helemaal verkleumd tot haar botten.

Maar ze bleef buiten.

Ze bleef op haar knieën op de grond zitten.

In de regen.

Helemaal doorweekt.

En helemaal alleen…

* * *

Charles droeg Rachel naar binnen en stopte haar in bed.

Haar lippen waren blauw, ze klappertandde, haar voorhoofd was gloeiend heet en haar kleren waren helemaal doorweekt.

Janet kwam ook de kamer in en stopte twee warme kruiken bij Rachel in bed.

Haar bruine haar kleefde rond haar gezicht en haar ogen waren gesloten. Ze was diep in slaap. Maar voor hoelang nog?

'Haar nachtmerries beginnen erger te worden,' fluisterde Janet die droevig naar Charles keek. 'Oh, Charles. Ik weet niet hoelang ze dit gaat uithouden. Dat arme kind is compleet gebroken door het vertrek van de Cullens. Door Edwards vertrek…'.

'Als ik die jongen ooit in mijn handen krijg…'. Charles maakte een grof gebaar en Janet sloeg hem tegen zijn arm.

'Waag het niet! Rachel houdt van hem. Dat zal ze waarschijnlijk altijd wel doen. En hij zal ook waarschijnlijk altijd wel van haar houden. Als je hem pijn doet dan doe je haar pijn'.

'Maar kijk dan, Janet! Kijk naar haar! Onze kleine meid is compleet gebroken. Ze is niet zichzelf. En ze heeft zoveel pijn…' zei Charles. Hij keek droevig naar het slapende meisje.

'Het enige wat we nu kunnen doen is geduld hebben en hopen dat ze zichzelf weer op de baan kan krijgen. Natuurlijk zullen we haar helpen maar op dit moment heeft alleen zij het in de hand,' zei Janet.

'Ik ga Aro op de hoogte brengen. Misschien kan hij een tijdje hierheen komen om haar te helpen,' zei Charles peinzend.

Hij verliet de kamer en Janet aaide Rachel over haar natte bruine haren. 'Ik weet dat alles wel goed gaat komen, liefje. Dat weet ik gewoon'.

Rachel ging verliggen en haar lippen bewogen. Janet boog zich iets naar haar toe en luisterde met ingehouden adem.

Ze herhaalde twee namen telkens opnieuw.

'Edward… Victoria…'.


	7. Chapter 7

Live Goes On

Chapter 7

Time Passes By

* * *

November.

* * *

December.

* * *

Januari.

* * *

Februari.

* * *

Maart.

'Het is mooi geweest nu'.

Rachel keek op van haar huiswerk toen ze Charles dat hoorde zeggen.

Het was ondertussen als vijf maanden geleden dat de Cullens waren vertrokken en iedereen ging door alsof ze er nooit waren geweest. Zelfs Rachel deed haar best om door te gaan. Maar ze was teruggevallen op haar oude gewoontes. Ze ging uit school naar huis toe en daar ging ze huiswerk maken of ze ging fietsen of ze ging schilderen.

En de nachtmerries waren erger geworden en ze had ze steeds vaker. Maar ook daar was een verandering in gekomen. Het irriteerde Rachel mateloos dat ze zich haar dromen nu vaker niet dan wel herinnerde. Ze kwam er niet verder mee. Maar Charles en Janet zeiden dat ze blij mocht zijn dat ze haar dromen niet herinnerde omdat het waarschijnlijk nachtmerries waren. Ze zeiden dat omdat Rachel vaak gilde in haar slaap. Alsof ze hele erge pijn had.

'Heb je het tegen mij of tegen Janet?' vroeg Rachel aan haar vader.

Janet, die in een stoel een boek had zitten te lezen, keek ook op.

Rachel zat in kleermakerszit op de bank in haar trainingskleren: een zwarte broek, een wit shirtje met lange mouwen, een donkerblauw vest die maar tot de helft dicht geritst was en aan haar voeten zaten witte sokken.

Ze was in November naar de kapper geweest en daar had ze een heel stuk van haar bruine krullen laten afknippen waardoor het niet langer meer tot bijna onderaan haar rug hing maar het viel nu tot net onder haar schouderbladen. Het was eerst veel korter geweest maar het was alweer een heel stuk aangegroeid. Haar bruine krullen zaten nu in een uitgezakte knot die daardoor meer een staart was die op zijn kop lag als een knot.

'Tegen jou, natuurlijk,' zei Charles tegen Rachel. 'Rachel, je moet er weer eens uit. Ga iets doen met je vriendinnen. Zoek een date…'.

'Charles!' zei Janet waarschuwend en tegelijkertijd streng.

'Okay, streep dat laatste maar door,' zei Charles snel. 'Maar ga in ieder geval weer uit. Ga shoppen of pak een filmpje. Doe in ieder geval iets anders dan tekenen, schilderen, lezen en huiswerk maken'.

'Je had er nooit eerder problemen mee dat ik zulke dingen deed,' zei Rachel.

'Dat was voordat je Edward en de Cullens ontmoette,' zei Charles.

'Dus omdat ik een vriendje heb gehad heb jij besloten dat ik mijn gewoontes moest veranderen?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze haar wenkbrauw optrok.

'Daar komt het wel op neer. Toen de Cullens er nog waren ging je iedere week wel naar de bioscoop of naar de stad. Of je bracht uren bij hen door. Ze zijn weg, Rachel, en ze komen ook niet meer terug,' zei Charles.

'Charles, dat is wel weer genoeg,' zei Janet die bezorgd naar Rachel keek.

Ze had haar ogen neergeslagen en enkele vochtige tranen glinsterden in haar ogen. 'Ik weet het,' zei ze toen zacht. Haar ogen begonnen opeens wat kwaad te glinsteren en ze keek Charles nijdig aan. 'En wat lief dat je me daar nog even aan herinnerd'.

'Zo bedoelde ik het niet,' ging Charles er op in. 'Mijn punt is dat ze niet de enige mensen in Forks zijn. Er zijn nog genoeg andere mensen die graag bevriend met je willen zijn en die graag leuke dingen met je willen doen. De wereld zal heus niet vergaan als jij nieuwe vrienden probeert te zoeken'.

Rachel keek hem wat uitdrukkingsloos aan. Toen hij niet door ging nam ze zelf het woord. Haar klank was kil en ergens ook gepijnigd. 'Ben je klaar?'.

Charles' mond zakte wat open en hij wist duidelijk even geen stompzinnig woord uit te brengen door de brutale en kille klank in haar stem.

'Dat vat ik op als een ja. Als je me nu wilt excuseren'.

Rachel sloeg haar boeken met een klap dicht en liep met haar huiswerk in haar armen de woonkamer uit en de trap op naar boven. Vanuit de woonkamer hoorde ze dat Janet Charles een klap op zijn achterhoofd gaf.

'Moest je er nou echt over beginnen? Je weet toch dat die onderwerpen gevoelig voor haar liggen?'.

'Ik wil haar gewoon weer vrolijk zien'.

Rachel sloot haar kamerdeur en ging op bed liggen. Ze vouwde haar armen kruiselings onder haar kussen en staarde droevig naar haar raam.

Het regende.

Waarom moest het nou altijd regenen?

Sinds Edward en zijn familie waren vertrokken had ze een hekel gekregen aan kou, regen en neerslag. Het herinnerde haar teveel aan hen.

Voor een lange tijd bleef ze op haar bed liggen maar toen pakte ze haar mobiel en draaide de nummer van Jessica.

'Hey, Jess. Met Rachel. Ik vroeg me af of je zin had om vanavond naar de bioscoop te gaan of zo? Ik had ook nog plannen om Angela te vragen. Gewoon even met z'n drieën, je weet wel. Een meidenavond uit'.

* * *

'Dat was echt zo hilarisch'.

Angela en Jessica liepen beide aan een kant van Rachel.

Ze waren in Port Angeles en ze waren net naar de bioscoop geweest. De film was een romantische komedie geweest. Het was niet Rachels eerste keuze geweest maar Angela en Jessica hadden er graag heen gewild.

Het was gestopt met regenen en het was donker geworden waardoor het kouder was geworden. Rachel had daarom ook wat dikkere kleding aangetrokken: een donkere spijkerbroek, een zwart shirt en een leren, zwarte jas die helemaal dicht geritst was. Aan haar voeten zaten zwarte enkellaarzen met hoge punt hakken en haar bruine krullen zaten in een losse staart.

'Ja, we hadden dit veel eerder moeten doen,' lachte Jessica die nog met haar milkshake rondliep. 'En die acteur was dus echt zo knap'.

Angela wierp Jessica een waarschuwende blik toe. Rachel had het echter gezien en stopte haar handen in de zakken van haar jas.

'Ik vond de slechterik er knapper uit zien,' zei ze aarzelend.

'Ja, hij was ook knap,' ging Jessica vrolijk door.

Een vage glimlach trok naar Angela's gezicht toen Jessica door ratelde over de leuke acteurs en toen ze merkte dat Rachel af en toe haar mening ook weer gaf.

'_Je had beloofd om te proberen uit de problemen te blijven_,' fluisterde Edwards stem opeens in haar hoofd.

Rachel schrok en bleef stokstijf staan. Ze moest het zich verbeelden. Ze moest gek worden…

'_Je had het beloofd, Rachel. Waarom loop je dan zo open en bloot over straat?_'.

'Rachel? Alles okay?' vroeg Angela bezorgd.

'Ja… Ja, het gaat wel,' mompelde Rachel.

De drie liepen weer door en Rachel probeerde zijn stem uit haar hoofd te krijgen maar dat lukte haar niet.

'_Je weet hoeveel mannen en jongens je aantrekkelijk vinden. Je weet hun gedachtes. En toch loop je zo open en bloot over straat samen met die twee nietsnutten…_'.

'_Het zijn geen nietsnutten! Ze zijn mijn vriendinnen. Zij zijn er in ieder geval!_' ging Rachel tegen hem in.

'_Wat dan ook. Je hebt niets aan hen. Geen bescherming, geen hulp… Niets! Je bent zo'n makkelijk doelwit_'.

'_Als je zo bezorgd bent om mijn veiligheid had je niet weg moeten gaan_,' beet Rachel hem toe.

Toen trok haar maag zich samen. Ze begon echt gek te worden. Ze had een mentaal gesprek met iemand die er niet eens was. Die niet eens in de buurt was.

Rachel kneep zichzelf in haar arm maar het deed pijn dus ze droomde niet.

'Nou, tot maandag dan maar'.

Rachel schrok op uit haar gedachtes en zag dat ze bij Jessica's auto aan waren gekomen. Jessica had Angela een lift gegeven omdat ze bij elkaar in de buurt woonde en Rachel was zelf gekomen. Haar auto stond aan de andere kant van de straat geparkeerd.

'Ja, tot maandag,' mompelde Rachel.

Ze stak de weg over en liep richting haar auto. Opeens schoot er een auto op haar af vanuit het niets.

'_Rachel! Ga aan de kant! Doe iets! Gebruik je krachten!_'. Een soort illusie van Edward verscheen voor haar ogen en leek doodsbang en bezorgd.

De auto kwam nog steeds op haar af en haastig gebruikte ze haar krachten om hem te laten remmen. Vlak voor haar bleef hij staan en de illusie verdween.

'Rachel!'.

Jessica en Angela kwamen op haar afgerend en Angela omhelsde haar bezorgd.

Maar Rachel staarde met grote ogen naar de man die achter het stuur van de auto zat. Zijn hoofd lag op het stuur en hij was bewusteloos maar dat was niet hetgeen dat haar aandacht trok. Hij had tandafdrukken in zijn arm staan en uit de wond kwam een beetje bloed maar ook een zwarte vloeistof. Een vloeistof die ze helaas maar al te goed kende.

'Ben je in orde?' vroeg Angela die haar eindelijk losliet.

Rachel wendde haar blik af van de man en knikte. 'Ja, ik ben okay. Maak je geen zorgen'.

Ze liep naar haar auto en stapte in. Toen reed ze weg. Ze wist dat ze Angela en Jessica stomverbaasd had achter gelaten maar dat kon haar niets schelen. Ze had een sterk vermoedde wie achter de beet van de man had gezeten.

Victoria.

En de man had al een tijdje bewusteloos geleken. Er was echt geen enkele kans dat hij zelf op haar af was gereden.

Rachel slikte en haar grip om het stuur werd strakker.

Victoria was dus nog steeds hier. Ze was niet achter Edward en de Cullens aangegaan. Ze zat achter haar aan maar waarom? Zij was niet de persoon geweest die James had vermoord. Dus waarom?

* * *

'Waarom moet ik mee? Kan ik niet gewoon thuis blijven?' vroeg Rachel. Ze stond met haar armen over elkaar in de gang en keek naar Janet en Charles die hun jassen en schoenen aandeden. 'Ik ben gisteren toch ook al weg geweest'.

'Rachel, je gaat gewoon mee,' zei Charles.

Ze zouden naar Billy en Jacob Black gaan om daar te eten omdat Billy hen had uitgenodigd maar Rachel had geen zin om mee te gaan.

Ze droeg een donkere skinny jeans met daarop een zwart shirt met lange mouwen en een diepe v-hals en daaroverheen droeg ze een lang, wit vest die open hing. Ze droeg lange laarzen met behoorlijke hakken die over haar broek zaten en van zwart leer gemaakt waren, om haar nek hing een zilveren ketting met een kleine zilveren piano eraan en ze droeg dezelfde zwarte visnethandschoentjes als die ze aan had gehad toen ze in Volterra op vakantie was geweest. Haar bruine haar hing in een slordige staart over haar schouder heen en enkele losse plukjes vielen langs haar gezicht.

'Ik kan heus wel op mezelf passen,' probeerde Rachel alsnog haar ouders zover te krijgen om haar thuis te laten blijven.

'Je gaat mee,' zei Charles weer.

'Maar…' begon Rachel.

'Je gaat mee en dat is dat, Rachel,' onderbrak Charles haar streng.

Rachel trok een gezicht en trok mokkend haar zwarte winterjas aan. 'Klaar'.

'Mooi. Laten we gaan,' glimlachte Janet.

De drie liepen naar buiten en zaten toen al snel in Janet's auto. Charles reed, Janet zat naast hem voorin en Rachel zat achterin en staarde verveeld uit het raam. Ze had echt helemaal geen zin om naar La Push te gaan. Ze had eigenlijk helemaal nergens meer zin in.

Sinds de bijna aanrijding van de vorige dag die veroorzaakt was door Victoria was ze alleen maar aan het peinzen en aan het nadenken waarom Victoria niet achter de Cullens aan was gegaan. Zij waren degenen geweest die James hadden gedood. Niet zij. Zij was alleen maar de reden geweest waarom ze dat hadden gedaan.

Rachel drukte voor de zoveelste keer die dag de gedachtes aan Victoria weg en begon de bomen te tellen die ze passeerden. Dat waren er aardig wat.

Toen ze eindelijk in La Push waren en stopten voor het huis van de familie Black, stapte Rachel wat humeurig uit. Charles en Janet liepen meteen naar binnen maar Rachels aandacht werd getrokken door een persoon in de schuur.

Ze liep erop af en zag dat Jacob druk aan knutselen was aan een auto. 'Hey, Jake'.

Jacob slaakte een kreet van schrik en draaide zich om. Zijn gezicht klaarde op toen hij haar zag. 'Rachel!'.

Hij gaf haar een berenomhelzing.

'Rustig aan, jongen,' lachte Rachel.

Hij liet haar los. 'Wat doe jij nou weer hier?'.

'Mijn ouders hebben me hier naartoe mee gesleurd. Je vader had Charles uitgenodigd om te komen eten,' zei Rachel.

'Was dat vandaag?' vroeg Jacob verbaasd.

Rachel haalde slechts haar schouders op en keek naar de auto. 'Sweet. Heb je die zelf in elkaar geknutseld?' vroeg ze.

'Ja, ik ben er al een tijdje mee bezig. Zelfs al voordat ik oud genoeg was om er zelfs maar in te mogen rijden,' knikte Jake. 'Hij is bijna klaar'.

'Ja, dat is te zien. Ik zou zoiets nooit kunnen doen. Ik ben niet zo technisch,' glimlachte Rachel. 'Als ik iets in elkaar geknutseld wou hebben dan vroeg ik Emm…'.

Ze stopte midden in haar zin en beet op haar lip. Daar deed ze het weer.

'Dan vroeg je wie?' drong Jacob nieuwsgierig aan.

'Dan vroeg ik een vriend van me maar hij is verhuisd,' zei Rachel droevig.

'Oh. Nou, als je nu iets in elkaar geknutseld wilt hebben dan kun je mij gerust vragen,' zei Jacob.

Rachel keek hem aan. 'Dank je. Ik zal het in gedachten houden'.

Jacob krabde zich even op zijn achterhoofd. Duidelijk wat ongemakkelijk.

'Nou, ik kwam alleen even hoi zeggen. Ik denk dat ik maar naar binnen ga,' zei Rachel.

'Ik loop wel mee,' zei Jake snel.

Hij borg zijn spullen op, maakte zijn handen schoon en liep toen met haar mee naar binnen. 'Weet je, ik hoopte al voor een tijdje dat je langs zou komen,' zei Jacob aarzelend.

'Ik had het druk met school. Je weet vast wel hoe het gaat,' loog Rachel.

'School… Ja, natuurlijk. Het is altijd een pretverpester,' knikte Jacob.

Ze liepen het huis in en zagen dat Charles, Billy en Janet in de keuken waren. Ze leken het erg gezellig te hebben. Rachel voelde een kleine steek in haar hart en draaide hen de rug toe.

'Alles in orde?' vroeg Jacob bezorgd.

Rachel knikte slechts.

'Rachel!'.

Rachel draaide zich met een diepe zucht weer om en zag dat Billy naar haar glimlachte. 'Dat is al een tijdje geleden'.

'Vijf maand,' antwoordde Rachel wat kil. 'Jullie kwam voor Janets verjaardag'.

Ze herinnerde zich dat nog goed. Het was in het eerste weekend dat de Cullens vertrokken waren geweest. Ze was al pas later naar beneden gekomen maar toen ze had gehoord hoe blij hij was geweest dat de Cullens vertrokken waren, was ze weer naar boven gegaan. Ze was al pas weer naar beneden gekomen toen ze zeker wist dat ze bijna weg zouden gaan.

'Je ziet er niet zo gezond uit,' merkte Billy op.

'Ik heb een moeilijke periode achter de rug,' antwoordde Rachel. Haar bruine ogen stonden nog steeds kil.

'Werkelijk nou? Ik hoop dat het nu beter met je gaat,' zei Billy die deed alsof hij haar kille toon en kille blik niet opmerkte.

'Tuurlijk. Ik heb me nog nooit zo goed gevoeld,' zei Rachel nu dodelijk kalm. '_Als je het feit weglaat dat een moordlustige Vampier het op me gemunt heeft omdat mij ex-vriendje haar mate heeft vermoord_'.

'Dat is goed nieuws,' glimlachte Billy.

'_Ligt eraan hoe je het bekijkt_,' dacht Rachel.

Ze zette echter een valse glimlach op. 'Ja, inderdaad. Dat is goed nieuws'.

Even was het stil.

'En? Heb je nog iets van de Cullens gehoord?' vroeg Billy uiteindelijk.

Er hing plotseling een gespannen sfeer in de keuken en Rachels blik had een dodelijke gloed gekregen alsof ze niets liever wou dan Billy zijn nek om draaien. 'Waarom vraag je dat?' vroeg ze op een zo'n beheerst mogelijke toon.

'Je was dik bevriend met hen. Je moet toch wel iets van hen gehoord hebben,' drong Billy aan.

Rachel balde haar handen tot vuisten. 'Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik niets meer van hen gehoord. Iets wat jij zou moeten beseffen,' beet ze hem toe.

Toen draaide ze zich om en liep naar buiten. Op de veranda bleef ze staan en ze staarde naar het bos.

Ze had zich nog nooit zo kwaad gevoeld. Werkelijk nog nooit. Zelfs niet toen ze kwaad op Edward was geweest toen hij haar had verteld dat hij van plan was geweest om zichzelf te laten doden door de Volturi als zij het niet had gehaald met het hele gedoe met James.

Ze leunde op de reling en sloot haar ogen. De wind was lekker koud en hij koelde haar woede af. Dat had ze ook wel nodig voordat ze weer naar binnen ging.

'Rachel…'.

Rachel keek om en zag Jacob staan. Hij keek wat ongemakkelijk. Ze wendde haar blik van hem af en staarde weer naar het bos.

'Het spijt me van mijn vader. Ik had hem nog zo gezegd dat hij niet over de Cullens moest beginnen maar… Ik weet niet waarom maar als hij je ziet dan kan hij het nooit laten om over hen te beginnen. Alsof hij je iets duidelijk wil maken,' zei Jacob aarzelend.

Hij ging naast haar staan en probeerde oogcontact met haar te zoeken. Rachel zuchtte diep en sloot haar ogen weer.

'Hij probeert me duidelijk te maken dat ik beter zonder hen af ben. Ik begrijp wel wat hij probeert te doen, echt waar. Het doet gewoon alleen nog heel veel pijn,' zei ze zacht.

Tranen welden weer op in haar ogen en ze wreef ze eruit.

'Je mag best huilen,' zei Jacob zacht.

Er was iets in zijn stem waardoor ze het idee had dat hij de Cullens nog meer haatte dan normaal. Hoogst waarschijnlijk omdat ze haar hadden achtergelaten met zoveel pijn en verdriet.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd lichtjes. 'Nee, ik heb genoeg tranen om Edward Cullen gehuild. Ik moet door gaan met mijn leven zoals ik hem had beloofd. Het probleem is dat dat niet echt lukt,' zei ze. 'Ik probeer afleiding te zoeken door veel huiswerk te maken maar het probleem is dat ik er te vaak te snel mee klaar ben. En dan begint het altijd weer pijn te doen. En die vervloekte nachtmerries…'.

'Ik wou dat ik je ermee kon helpen. Echt waar,' zei Jake.

'Misschien kun je dat ook,' zei Rachel langzaam.

Als het klopte dat enkele jongens van La Push weerwolven waren dan zouden zij Victoria op afstand houden. Dan had ze dus een plek waar ze veilig was. En als ze dan ook nog een reden had om te komen. Een reden zoals Jacob bezoeken…

'Jake, zou je het erg vinden als ik hier vaker kwam?'.

'Erg? Natuurlijk niet! Ik zou het super vinden!' grijnsde Jacob.

'Echt? Geweldig!' glimlachte Rachel. Ze keek glimlachend naar hem. 'Ik vroeg me af of je me zou kunnen leren om dingen in elkaar te knutselen. Zoals jij je auto in elkaar hebt geknutseld. Het hoeft maar makkelijk te beginnen. Door me bijvoorbeeld te leren hoe ik een band moet plakken,' zei Rachel voordat ze er twijfelend aantoevoegde: 'Dat kun je toch wel, hè?'.

Jacob schoot in de lach. 'Natuurlijk kan ik banden plakken en ik zou je graag willen leren hoe je dingen in elkaar moet knutselen. Maar dan hebben we wel materialen nodig…' zei hij twijfelend.

'Laat dat maar aan mij over. Ik zorg voor de materialen en dan leer jij mij hoe ik dat moet doen. hebben we een deal?' vroeg Rachel met een vrolijke glimlach.

Voor het eerst sinds tijden keek ze weer ergens naar uit. Niet alleen omdat ze nu een veilige haven had om naar toe te vluchten en waar ze zich even geen zorgen over Victoria hoefde te maken maar ook omdat Jacob haar wat opvrolijkte en haar kon afleiden van al haar pijn en verdriet.

'We hebben een deal,' zei Jacob glimlachend.

'Dus, wanneer kunnen we beginnen?' vroeg Rachel aarzelend.

'Wat dacht je van morgen?' opperde Jacob.

'Dat meen je niet! Zo snel?' vroeg Rachel met grote ogen van ongeloof.

Jacobs grijns vervaagde wat terwijl knikte. 'Ja, dat zou echt kunnen. Maar als je het te snel vindt dan…'.

Hij onderbrak zichzelf toen Rachel haar armen om zijn nek sloeg en hem stevig omhelsde. 'Dat is geweldig, Jake! Dank je, dank je, dank je!'. Ze drukte een kus op zijn wang en liet hem toen wat bezorgd los. 'Jeetje, je bent wel warm. Je wordt toch niet ziek, hè?'.

'Nee. Dat heb ik al een tijdje. Mijn vader zegt gewoon dat ik warmbloedig ben,' zei Jake die wat bloosde.

'Ach, het is iets nieuws maar ik wen er wel aan,' zei Rachel die haar schouders ophaalde. 'Zullen we maar weer naar binnen gaan?'.

Jake knikte glimlachend en liep naar binnen. Rachel volgde hem maar bleef in de deuropening nog even staan. Ze keek over haar schouder naar het bos en ze schrok.

In de schaduw tussen twee grote bomen in glinsterden twee wijnrode ogen.

'Victoria…'.

De rode ogen verdwenen en Rachel slikte een keer.

'Rachel, kom je?' riep Jake van binnen.

'Ja…' zei Rachel afwezig. 'Ja, ik kom'.

Ze liep naar binnen toe maar niet voordat ze een laatste twijfelende blik over haar schouder had geworpen. Was ze echt wel zo veilig in La Push als ze had gedacht?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey.**

**Jeetje, wat is het lang geleden dat ik hier voor het laatst naar heb gekeken. Ik was hem bijna vergeten.**

**Ik heb een aantal mensen gehad die me hebben gevraagd (half gesmeekt) om hier mee door te gaan. Dat is al een tijdje geleden.**

**Sorry dat ik nooit heb geantwoord 1Dloveyousomuch. Ik hoop dat je het mailtje heb gekregen dat een nieuw hoofdstuk op is. **

**Ik ben weer met dit verhaal begonnen. Voor een tijdje had ik last van een writersblock maar ik zit nu weer vol met ideeën.**

**Dus door met het verhaal. Laat me weten wat jullie er van vinden.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 8

Her Sanctuary

* * *

Rachel parkeerde haar auto op het erf van de Black familie en stapte uit. Nog geen seconde daarna kwam Jacob uit de schuur gelopen en begon breed te grijnzen toen hij haar zag.

'Je bent echt gekomen.'

'Ik had het beloofd, niet? Zoals jij me had beloofd om me te leren om dingen in elkaar te knutselen.' Ze gaf hem een kleine, plagende glimlach. 'Of krabbel je nu terug?'

'Absoluut niet,' grijnsde Jacob.

'Mooi. Want ik heb iets voor je meegenomen.' Ze wees met haar duim naar de aanhanger achter haar auto. In die aanhanger stond iets groots met een doek erover heen. 'Het is een beetje gek maar ik heb het altijd al een keer willen doen.' Ze liepen naar de achterkant van de aanhanger en Rachel gaf Jacob een ongemakkelijke glimlach. 'Je mag me gek noemen.'

'Laat het eerst maar zien en dan zal ik kijken of ik je gek ga noemen of niet.'

Rachel knikte en trok het kleed er vanaf. Daardoor verschenen er twee oud uitziende motoren die klaar leken te zijn voor de schroot.

'Wow,' zei Jacob, die duidelijk hard probeerde om zijn gezicht in de plooi te houden. 'Schroot. Dat had je nou niet hoeven te doen.'

Rachel gaf hem een kleine duw. 'Ik zei toch dat het gek is en dat je me gek mag noemen.'

'Hoe kom je hier aan? De vuilnisbelt?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze haar handen in de kontzakken van haar spijkerbroek stopte. 'Ze stonden in iemands voortuin. Zolderkoopjes en zo. Ik zag ze en ik dacht: ja, die moet ik hebben.'

'Rachel, de redder van schroot,' plaagde Jacob haar grinnikend.

Rachel stak haar tong naar hem uit als antwoord. 'Ik heb ze voor een twee tientjes op de kop gedrukt. De mensen die ze eerst hadden waren blij dat ze er van af waren. En het zal waarschijnlijk meer gaan kosten om ze op te knappen dan ze eigenlijk waard zijn maar als ik een vriend zou hebben die ook net eens een hele goede monteur zou zijn, dan zou ik een excuus hebben om hem vaker op te zoeken.'

'Ah. Dus zo zit het in elkaar, huh?' Rachel knikte. 'Ik had geen idee dat jij zo'n gevaarlijk typetje was.' Er kwam een ongemakkelijk blik in haar ogen. 'Sinds wanneer houd jij trouwens bezig met motoren?'

Rachel lachte een beetje, weer ongemakkelijk. 'Mijn ex was een gevaarlijk typetje,' vertelde ze. 'Hij reed altijd snelle auto's en motoren. Hij nam me vaak mee op zijn motor, achterop dan. Daar is de hele liefde voor motoren eigenlijk vandaan gekomen. Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik hem voor het laatst heb gezien en dus ook dat ik voor het laatst op een motor heb gezeten en ik mis het, het op een motor zitten en lekker hard rijden, de wind in je haren voelen en het gevoel hebben alsof niets je kan stoppen.' Ze wreef ongemakkelijk over de achterkant van haar nek. 'Ik snap het als je denkt dat dit heel erg stom en onverantwoordelijk is. En gek.'

'Ja, het is absoluut heel erg stom en onverantwoordelijk. En laat me niet eens beginnen over hoe gek het is.' Rachel beet weer op haar lip. 'Wanneer beginnen we?'

Haar gezicht klaarde compleet op. 'Echt? Je wilt me helpen?'

'Hey, ik had het beloofd, niet? Dus? Wanneer wil je eraan beginnen?'

'Wat dacht je van nu?' vroeg Rachel, haar gezicht stond nog steeds verbaasd maar ze straalde wel helemaal.

'Perfect.' Jacob gooide het kleed nog meer van de motoren af en pakte de eerst.

'Oh, misschien moeten we hulp vragen met ze uitladen. Ze zijn nogal zwaar,' begon Rachel. 'Ik had drie mannen nodig om ze in te lad…' Haar mond viel open toen ze zag dat Jacob zonder blikken of blozen de eerste motor optilde en uit de aanhanger laadde en weer op de grond zette. 'Okay…' Ze schudde haar hoofd een beetje. 'Hoeveel spieren en wasbordjes verberg jij onder dat shirt? Ik bedoel, je bent zestien. Hoe ben je zo sterk geworden?'

Jacob grinnikte een beetje. 'Leeftijd is slechts een getal, baby. Wat ben jij ondertussen? Veertig?'

'Zeventien, thank you very much. Maar het voelt soms wel alsof ik veertig ben. Met alles wat er de afgelopen jaren is gebeurd.' Ze pakte de motor van hem over en hij tilde de andere motor ook uit de aanhanger. 'Sorry trouwens dat ik je verjaardag was vergeten.'

'Hey, dat is okay,' glimlachte Jacob terwijl ze samen de motoren naar zijn schuurtje rolden. 'Ik was de jouwe ook vergeten. Wanneer was dat eigenlijk ook alweer?'

'Begin zomervakantie. 29 Juli.'

'Nou, fijne late verjaardag.'

Rachel gaf hem een kleine glimlach. 'Dank je. Jij ook een fijne late verjaardag. Ik zal mijn best doen om je zeventiende verjaardag niet te vergeten.'

'En ik zal jouw achttiende verjaardag niet vergeten. Deal?'

'Deal.'

Eenmaal in de schuur pakte Jacob zijn toolbox en begon de eerste motor uit elkaar te halen om te kijken wat voor nieuwe onderdelen ze nodig hadden.

Rachel gaf hem van alles aan en legde de onderdelen die hij uit de motor haalde op de juiste plek. En terwijl ze bezig waren draaide de radio.

Op het moment dat No Air van Jordin Sparks en Chris Brown begon te spelen, stond Rachel op en zette de radio uit.

'Vind je het geen goed nummer?'

'Jawel. Ik heb er alleen niet zulke fijne herinneringen aan. Of wel fijne herinneringen maar van een persoon die ik probeer te vergeten.'

'Okay, geen liedjes van Jordin Sparks en Chris Brown meer. Nog andere liedjes die je liever niet wil horen?'

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach. 'Als ze op de radio komen zal ik het je laten weten. Maar het is een behoorlijke lijst.'

'Okay, geen muziek meer dus.'

'Dat heb ik niet gezegd.' Jacob gaf haar een plagende knipoog en Rachel ging weer zitten. 'Dus ik zat te denken, als we dit iedere dag gaan doen, en hopelijk zullen we dat ook doen, dan moeten we huiswerk ergens in die tijd proppen. Ik wil niet dat Billy gaat denken dat ik een slechte invloed op je ben. De tijd dat ik dat was heb ik wel achter de rug.'

'Jij invloed hebben op mij?' Jacob keek naar haar om en trok zijn wenkbrauw op. 'Alsjeblieft.'

'Je zou verbaasd zijn,' zei Rachel. 'Er was een tijd dat ik heel veel slechte invloed op iedereen uitoefende.' Ze glimlachte terwijl ze terug dacht aan die tijd. 'Ik was nogal anders toen.'

'Wat gebeurde er?' vroeg Jacob, die nu nieuwsgierig omkeek.

Rachels glimlach vervaagde. 'Ik moest mijn eerste echte liefde dumpen omdat we gingen verhuizen. En wees eerlijk, er is hier in Forks niet veel te doen.'

'Waar.' Hij ging door met aan de motor te werken. 'Ik vind het nog steeds moeilijk te geloven dat jij invloed op me zou kunnen hebben.'

'Ik ben ouder dan jou, dat maakt mij degene die invloed heeft op jou en jij degene die wordt beïnvloed.'

Jacob lachte en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, nee, nee. Mijn kennis over technische dingen maakt mij ouder dan jou. Vanwege jou bleekheid en onnozelheid.'

Rachel liet een lach uit. 'Mijn onnozelheid? Werkelijk? Je denkt dat ik onnozel ben? En wat heeft het er mee te maken dat ik bleek ben? Voor het geval het je was ontgaan, er is niet echt veel zon hier in Forks te vinden.' Ze gaf hem een kleine duw. 'Daarbij heb ik je overtuigd om met me aan twee motoren te werken. Dat maakt mij ouder en jou jong en naïef.'

Hij keek naar haar om. 'Okay. Waar staan we nu dan ongeveer? Qua leeftijd.'

Rachel rekende alles even uit en antwoordde toen: 'Ik ben eind 34, jij misschien net begin 32.'

'Oh, kom op. No way dat jij ouder dan mij bent.'

Iemand klopte op de deur en de twee keken op. 'Yo, Jake, ben je daar?'

Rachel keek vragend naar Jacob maar die glimlachte. 'Dat zijn mijn jongens. Geen zorgen.'

Twee jongens die haar erg bekend voorkwamen, liepen de garage in. 'Hey, Jake.'

'Hey, guys. Dit is Rachel. Rachel, dit is Quil, dat is Embry,' stelde Jacob hen aan elkaar voor.

Rachel wuifde naar hen met een glimlach. 'Ik ben Quil Atera,' zei degene van de twee jongens die nogal gespierd was.

Rachel grinnikte een beetje toen ze zijn gedachtes hoorde. 'Grey. Rachel Grey.'

'Dus dat verhaal over het in elkaar knutselen van een motor was waar.'

'Wow, ik was even vergeten hoe snel dingen hier rond gaan.' Ze keek op naar Jacob die met een ongemakkelijke lach zich over de achterkant van zijn nek wreef. Ze keek weer naar de twee jongens. 'Maar het is waar. Ik heb hem alles geleerd wat hij weet.'

'Hoe zit het met het stukje dat je zijn vriendin bent?' vroeg Quil.

'Waar,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik ben zijn vriendin anders zou ik hier niet zijn. Maar als je met vriendin bedoelt dat we daten, dan nee. We zijn gewoon vrienden.'

'Burn,' lachte Embry. Hij was lang en dun, de typische tiener slungel jongen. Ze glimlachte warm naar hem waardoor hij wat verlegen weg keek. Ja, hij was ook erg verlegen. Schattig.

'Ze moeten het verkeerd begrepen hebben. Ik zei dat je een vriendin was, niet mijn vriendin. Ik bedoelde het niet in die manier. Dat zou belachelijk zijn,' ratelde Jacob.

Rachel glimlachte wetend naar hem. 'Tuurlijk. Het was gewoon een misverstand.'

'Zeg, Embry, herinner jij je dat hij dat onderscheid maakt?'

'Nope.'

'Dus jullie hebben vriendinnen, huh? Dat is geweldig,' nam Rachel hen terug, een pagende glans was in haar ogen te zien.

Jacob lachte. 'Das een goeie. Quil neemt eigenlijk zijn nicht mee naar de promo.'

Embry lachte ook en zelfs bij Quil kon er een klein glimlachje vanaf. 'Haha, erg grappig. Weet je, Black, als je iets grappigs wilt zien, dan zal ik het je geven.'

Hij deed een aanval op Jacob en de twee begonnen te stoeien. Embry kwam bij Rachel staan die de twee gaande sloeg met een glimlach. '10 dollar dat Quil wint.'

Rachel gaf hem een brede lach. 'You're on.'

* * *

Rachel stapte uit haar auto en rende naar de veranda van het huis toe. Het regende weer. Ze opende snel de deur en stapte naar binnen.

'Ik ben thuis!' riep ze terwijl ze haar jas uit deed en uitschudde.

'Mooi!' riep Charles terug. 'Ik ben in de keuken. Eten is bijna klaar.'

Rachel trok haar schoenen uit en liep naar de keuken toe. Toen ze naar binnen ging kwam een heerlijke geur haar tegemoet. 'Hmm! Ruikt goed, pap.'

Charles stond bij het fornuis en was met een lepel in een pan aan het roeren. 'Dank je.'

'Waar is Janet?'

'Er was een spoedgeval: man aangevallen door een soort wild beest. Hij was in kritieke toestand dus ze komt wat later.'

Rachel knikte dat ze het begreep. 'Mag ik proeven?'

'Tuurlijk.'

Rachel pakte de lepel met een brede glimlach van hem over en proefde de saus. 'Heerlijk.' Toen fronste ze. 'Wacht eens even is dit…'

'Jep.'

'Hoe heb je dat uit hem gekregen?'

Charles gaf haar een knipoog. 'Dat is mijn kleine geheimpje.' Rachel stak haar tong naar hem uit. 'Hoe was het bij Jake?'

'Geweldig. De motoren zijn bijna klaar. Quil en Embry kwamen ook nog langs. Dat eindige weer in een stoeigevecht.'

'Jongens, hè?'

'Jake zei dat Quil zoveel langs komt omdat hij me leuk vind. Zijn mening, hij vindt me te leuk.'

'Misschien moet je hem een kans geven,' opperde Charles.

'Nah.' Rachel schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze aan tafel ging zitten. 'Hij is te jong.'

'Wel liever te jong dan te oud.'

Rachel gaf hem een blik. 'Pap, we zijn al veel te vaak over dit geweest. Ja, hij was veel ouder maar hij is tot nu toe de enige van de vriendjes die ik heb gehad met wie je overweg kon.'

'Waar.' Hij trok zijn wenkbrauw op toen hij zag dat ze iets uit haar tas haalde. 'Wat is dat nou weer?'

'Huh?' Rachel keek op en glimlachte. 'Oh, dit heb ik van Jacob gekregen. Laat verjaarscadeautje. Het is een originele Quileute dromenvanger. Hij zei dat hij het eerder op de dag had gezien en het typisch iets voor mij vond.'

'Wie weet werkt het wel.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op. 'Wie weet.'

Charles zette twee borden op tafel neer en daarna de saus en de pasta. 'Waarschijnlijk niet zo goed als het origineel maar het gehele recept wou hij me niet geven.'

Rachel lachte een beetje. 'Ja, hij hield er van om geheimen te houden en mysteries te doen.' Ze speelde wat afwezig met een pluk van haar haar terwijl ze nadacht.

'Mis je hem?'

Ze keek op. 'Mis ik wie?'

'Je weet wel.' Charles maakte een gebaar naar de pasta en Rachel glimlachte warm. 'Dus, mis je hem?'

Ze knikte. 'Eerste liefde. Die zijn altijd het moeilijkst om te vergeten.'

'Mis je Edward?'

Rachels glimlach verdween en ze staarde haar vader aan. Hij was bezorgd, dat merkte ze meteen. 'Iedere dag een beetje minder.'

'En Jake helpt.'

Rachel knikte. 'Ja, hij helpt.'

Charles schepte hun beide borden vol. 'Misschien moet je hem een kans geven.'

'Pap!' protesteerde Rachel met een lach maar ook met ongeloof op haar gezicht. 'Wat is het met jou en me een vriendje zoeken? Ben je een matchmaker geworden?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' wuifde Charles dat meteen weg. 'Maar ik wil je gewoon weer gelukkig zien.'

'Gelukkig, hè? Wel, ik ben een sterke, onafhankelijke vrouw. Ik heb geen man of vriendje nodig om echt gelukkig te zijn. En ik zou haast gaan denken dat je van me af wil.'

Charles grinnikte. 'Ah, je hebt me.'

'Ik wist het. Je bent me zat. Je wilt mijn kamer gebruiken om al je rotzooi in op te bergen. Ik had het moeten zien aankomen.'

De twee lachten samen. 'Het is goed om je zo weer te zien, Rachel,' zei Charles toen. 'Het is een hele tijd geleden sinds je voor het laatst zo was. Zelfs voor Edward kwam.'

Rachel nam een hap van haar eten en haalde haar schouders op. 'Ik probeerde alles te vergeten. Ik probeerde gewoon door te gaan alsof er nooit iets is gebeurd. Werkelijkheid, er was weldegelijk iets gebeurd en het had me pijn gedaan. Maar zo typisch als ik ben probeerde ik me sterk te houden.'

'Wijsheid komt me de jaren.'

Rachel knikte. 'Inderdaad. Wijsheid komt met de jaren. En ik begin eindelijk weer een beetje mijn leven op de rails te krijgen. En zoals ik zei, ik ben een sterke, onafhankelijke vrouw dus ik kan dat ook best zonder een man in mijn leven.' Charles trok een wenkbrauw op en Rachel lachte wat. 'Al moet ik eerlijk toegeven dat Jake wel heel erg helpt.'

'Nu de nachtmerries nog.'

'Ja, nu de nachtmerries nog,' zuchtte Rachel. 'Dat is het enige wat ik maar niet onder controle kan krijgen.'

'Misschien komt dat nog.'

Rachel keek afwezig weg. 'Wie weet.'

'Je moet leren om daar ook weer een beetje vertrouwen in te krijgen, lieverd,' zei Charles. 'En dat zeg ik niet alleen maar omdat ik wil dat je er weer vertrouwen in krijgt maar vooral omdat ik denk dat alles beter gaat als je er weer vertrouwen in krijgt.'

Ze gaf hem een schuine glimlach. 'Gaat die over de nachtmerries en mijn krachten of over mijn vreselijke smaak in mannen?'

'Beide,' gaf Charles eerlijk toe. 'Je hart is nu al twee keer gebroken. Maar je weet wat ze zeggen: drie keer is scheepsrecht. En je krachten en nachtmerries… We hebben al eerder een periode gehad dat het slecht ging, dat je er geen controle over had. Maar daar zijn we ook weer boven op gekomen. Waarom zou nu anders zijn?'

Rachel gaf daar geen antwoord op maar bleef eten. Charles begreep de hint en hield daarom ook zijn mond. De rest van hun avondeten verliep in stilte. Toen Janet om acht uur thuis kwam, kwam er weer leven in het huis want ze had, zoals altijd, praatjes voor twee. Of in dit geval drie.

Rachel trok zich rond een uur of negen terug en sloot zich op op haar kamer waar ze haar huiswerk afmaakte, wat schetste en toen ging slapen.

* * *

_Ze liep door een bos. Ze herkende het als het bos van Forks. Het bos waar zij en Edward vaak naartoe waren gekomen. Maar nu, nu kwam ze er alleen nog maar alleen om rust en afleiding te vinden. _

_Alles was rustig. De wind waaide niet, er vielen geen bladeren naar beneden, de vogels vlogen vrolijk rond en kleine dieren schoten weg zodra ze hen naderde maar bleven haar nieuwsgierig nakijken terwijl ze door liep. _

_Ze was alleen en dat was precies wat ze wou. Ze wou alleen zijn. Ze was verward. Ze was boos. Waarom was ze verward en boos? _

_Ze keek omhoog en zag warme zonnestralen door de bladeren van de bomen op haar neer vallen. Voor een keer was het niet koud en nat in Forks maar juist warm en zonnig. Ze wist niet wat de verandering had veroorzaakt maar ze was er blij mee. _

_Ze liep door. De bladeren onder haar voeten maakte geluid terwijl ze liep en in een opwelling schopte ze tegen hen aan. Een waterval van bladeren viel naar beneden en met een lach liet ze hen door de lucht dansen om haar heen. Het was heerlijk om haar krachten te gebruiken in de buitenlucht. Het was heerlijk om ze eindelijk een keer onder controle te hebben. _

_Ze liet de bladeren met rust en die dwarrelden weer naar beneden. Ze liep weer door en terwijl ze liep keek ze naar beneden. Een gevoel van déjà vu kwam over haar heen toen ze zag wat ze droeg: een donkere, korte spijkerbroek en een donkergrijs topje dat een deel van haar buik liet zien. Maar in plaats van de teenslippers droeg ze nu zwarte sneakers met witte veters. Het waren nog steeds niet de optimale kleren voor een boswandeling maar het was al beter. _

_Net als de vorige keer kwam ze op een open plek waar de zon doorheen brak. Maar dit keer stonden de bloemen niet in bloei. Het was dezelfde open plek waar ze altijd samen met Edward was heen gegaan. Die ene open plek waar ze hadden gelegen toen ze had ontdekt dat hij een Vampier was. _

_Ze zuchtte dit keer niet verlangend maar geïrriteerd en liep naar de plek in de zon en daar ging ze liggen en zonnebaden. Ze had de zon op haar huid gemist. Meer dan ze ooit had gedacht dat ze hem zou missen. _

'_Hey, schoonheid. Je ziet er goed uit.' _

_Haar ogen vlogen open en ze ging overeind zitten toen ze iemand dat hoorde zeggen. Het was Edward. Haar eigen vernauwden zich tot spleetjes. _

'_Jij hebt lef, Edward Cullen, om je gezicht hier te laten zien na alles wat er is gebeurd,' beet ze hem toe terwijl ze overeind ging staan._

_Hij liep naar haar toe. 'Rachel, ik kan het uitleggen…'_

'_Ik wil het niet horen,' onderbrak Rachel hem kwaad. 'Wat doe je hier?'_

'_Ik moest je zien. Rosalie zei…'_

'_Bespaar me dat. Ik weet wat er is gebeurd. Je had me aan de telefoon, weet je nog?' Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen. 'Waarom ben je terug?'_

'_Het was verkeerd,' zei Edward die voor haar bleef staan maar wel zijn afstand hield. 'Het was verkeerd om weg te gaan. Mijn hart brak in tweeën toen ik je vertelde dat…'_

'_Toen je het uitmaakte, bedoel je? Toen je me wijs probeerde te maken dat je niet meer van me hield. Toen je me alleen achter liet, midden in een bos terwijl Victoria rond sloop en uit was op wraak.'_

'_Ik dacht…'_

'_Wat? Je dacht wat? Dat ik het zou begrijpen? Oh ja, ik begreep compleet waarom je het uitmaakte en waarom je vertrok. Wat ik niet begrijp is waarom je nu terug bent. Er was geen reden om terug te komen.'_

'_Juist wel.' Hij deed een stap op haar af. 'Victoria. Ik heb haar wraak op jou geroepen. Ze wil jou vermoorden om mij pijn te doen. Ik kan dat niet toestaan.'_

'_Dus je bent terug om me te beschermen? Beetje laat voor dat, denk je ook niet?'_

_Hij begon te praten maar ze hoorde hem niet. Toen vervaagde alle kleuren en werd alles donker om haar heen. Ook Edward was nergens meer te bekennen. _

_Ze was weer alleen en een uil die van veraf roekoede vertelde haar dat ze nog steeds in het bos was. Alleen nu was het donker._

_Ze keek wild om zich heen toen ze iemand hoorde bewegen. Maar er was niemand te zien. Toen klonk het alsof iemand langs haar heen rende, ze voelde zelfs haar haren bewegen door de snelheid daarvan._

_Ze slaakte een kreet en draaide zich met een ruk om maar er was niemand te zien. 'Wie is daar?' Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Wie is daar?' riep ze weer. Weer geen antwoord. _

_Toen, uit het niets, sprong er iets op haar en duwde haar tegen de grond. Parelwitte tanden werden ontbloot en twee bloedrode ogen staarden diep in haar bruine ogen en wild rood, krullend haar omringde een bleek gezicht. _

'_Victoria,' bracht ze uit._

_Een hand omklemde haar keel en begon die dicht te knijpen. Ze hapte naar adem, adem die ze niet kon krijgen. De greep om haar keel werd nog strakker en ze begon licht in haar hoofd te worden._

_Het lukte haar met moeite om een hand los te maken en ze duwde die in het bleke gezicht in een poging om haar van haar af te krijgen. Het lukte niet._

_Toen verdween Victoria van haar en dankbaar hapte ze naar adem. Momenten later begon ze te hoesten. Ze wist niet wat er was gebeurd maar ze was blij dat ze weg was._

_Langzaam krabbelde ze weer overeind. Heel langzaam en met een hand tegen haar keel gedrukt. Maar ze stond nog maar net toen ze tegen een boom werd aangedrukt. Een uitstekende tak boorde zich door haar zij en ze gilde het uit._

* * *

'Rachel! Rachel!' Iemand schudde haar wild heen en weer en Rachel sloeg van zich af, nog steeds in de waan dat ze in het bos was en dat Victoria in de buurt was. 'Au! Lieverd, dat deed zeer!'

'Rachel, het is goed. Wij zijn het, Charles en Janet.'

Dat kalmeerde haar en zorgde ervoor dat ze terugkwam naar de gewone wereld. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en keek op. Charles stond naast haar bed, Janet stond achter hem en had een hand tegen haar hoofd geduwd.

'Sorry,' fluisterde ze.

De twee schudde hun hoofd en Janet ging bij haar op bed zitten. 'Het is al goed, lieverd. Je kunt er niets aan doen.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoi hoi!**

**Nog een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Bedankt voor de review Florreke. Ik ben blij dat je zo enthousiast bent dat ik weer ben begonnen met schrijven.**

**Daarom alvast een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Voor de rest van de lezers, laat me ook alsjeblieft weten wat jullie denken. Het maakt niet uit of het goed of slecht is. En hoe meer reviews, hoe sneller ik update.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 9

The New Her

* * *

Het was eind Maart toen de motoren eindelijk klaar waren. Tegen die tijd was Rachel weer een compleet ander persoon geworden, tot de opluchting van haar ouders en de verbazing van haar klasgenoten.

Ze was van het gesloten, ongelukkig, nieuwe meisje veranderd in het vrolijk, nog steeds gesloten vriendinnetje van Edward Cullen. Toen was ze veranderd tot het hartgebroken, gesloten, depressieve ex-vriendinnetje van Edward Cullen en nu was veranderd tot het vrolijke, open, plezier makende party girl.

Ze ging niet langer alleen naar school maar Jessica en Angela kwamen haar ophalen of zij haalde hen op. Op school hing ze met hen en Mike, Eric en Tyler uit. Na school ging ze naar Jacob waar ze dan samen aan huiswerk en de motoren werkten, dan ging ze rond half zes naar huis en at ze thuis met haar ouders en dan 's avonds ging ze uit, of alleen of met Jessica en Angela.

De drie meiden gingen dan stappen in Port Angeles of ze pakten een filmpje of ze hielden een meidenavond bij één van hen. En in het weekend lukte het de twee nog wel eens om haar mee te krijgen naar Seattle om te gaan shoppen. Soms, want shoppen was nog steeds iets waar ze van zagen dat het haar ongelukkig maakte.

Als ze alleen uit ging dan ging ze naar Seattle en zocht een club op. Dan danste ze, dronk ze, flirtte ze en danste nog meer.

Het maakte haar ook niets uit dat de mensen in Forks over haar waren begonnen te roddelen. Niet iedereen stelde haar verandering op prijs. Maar het maakte haar niets uit en ze liet hen maar lekker hun gang gaan. Ze wou weer leven en zoals ze ook al weken geleden tegen Jacob had gezegd: ze had genoeg tranen gehuild om Edward Cullen.

Het was zaterdag toen Jacob haar op kwam pikken met zijn truck. De motoren waren klaar en stonden achterin. Zij stond echter niet aangekleed en opgewonden op hem te wachten. Beter nog, ze lag boven in haar bed te slapen en kreeg dus ook niet alles mee het gesprek dat hij met Charles had.

'Morgen, Jake,' zei Charles toen hij de deur open deed. 'Je bent hier vast voor Rachel.'

Jacob gaf hem een schaapachtige glimlach. 'Hoe raad je het?'

Charles opende de deur verder. 'Kom binnen.'

'Dank je.'

'Hoe is het met je vader?'

'Het gaat prima met hem. Hij heeft me trouwens een bericht voor je meegeven. Of je volgende week de game bij ons komt kijken.'

'Niets liever. Ik heb toch nergens anders om heen te gaan want Janet is volgende week vrij en heeft me alvast gewaarschuwd dat ik dan niet welkom in het huis ben. Moederdochter tijd of zoiets.'

Jacob grinnikte. 'Klinkt verschrikkelijk.'

'Oh, je hebt geen idee.'

Jacob keek rond. 'Over Rachel gesproken, waar is ze eigenlijk?'

'Boven in haar bed,' zei Charles die weer op de bank ging zitten en zijn voeten omhoog zette. 'Met een kater. Ze was gisteravond al pas laat thuis.'

Jacob ging naast hem op de bank zitten. 'Vind je het niet raar?' vroeg hij lichtelijk bezorgd.

Charles keek hem vragend aan. 'Wat?'

'Dat ze zo anders is? Ik bedoel, ik herken haar soms niet eens meer. Ze is zo veranderd.'

Charles grinnikte. 'Zal ik je wat vertellen, Jake? Toen we hier net kwamen en hoe ze zich toen gedroeg, toen herkende ik haar bijna niet meer. Toen we nog in Frankrijk woonden was ze nogal een party girl. Zoals ze nu ook weer is. Ieder weekend ging ze wel stappen. Ze had de tijd van haar leven en genoot intens van het leven.'

Jacob keek verward. 'Dus zoals ze nu is, zo was ze ook voordat jullie hier kwamen wonen?'

Charles knikte. 'Haar vriendinnen noemden haar wel la jeune fille partie de Paris.' Jacob gaf hem een verwarde blik en Charles grinnikte. 'De party girl van Parijs.'

'Zo is ze hier nooit geweest.'

'Nope. Hier wou ze niet uit. Hier hielp ze niet met schoolfeesten organiseren. Hier was ze niet het populairste meisje van school. Geen gedans, geen gefeest, geen gedrink.'

'Waarom veranderde ze zo?'

'Nou, de verhuizing was één. Ik bedoel, ze heeft regen en kou nooit gehate maar vertrouw me, ze is gek op de zon, de zee, het strand en hoge temperaturen. Als ze niet uit ging dan lag ze wel op het strand te zonnen. En als ze dat niet aan het doen was dan zat ze ergens achter op een motor, bezig om het snelheidslimiet te overtreden.'

Jacobs gezicht veranderde. 'Daar heeft ze me iets over verteld. Ze zei dat haar ex een motor had en dat ze er gek op was om bij hem achterop te zitten.' Toen gleed er realisatie over zijn gezicht. 'De andere reden was dat ze haar eerste echte liefde moest dumpen, is het niet? Vanwege de verhuizing.'

'Bingo.'

'Waarom konden ze niet gewoon een lange afstandsrelatie proberen?' opperde Jacob.

'Wel, dat hebben Janet en ik haar ook gevraagd. Maar dat wou ze niet proberen. Dat en ze zei iets dat hij nog steeds niet helemaal over zijn eerste liefde was.'

'Autsj.'

'Jep. Ik was niet blij toen ze me vertelde dat ze een date had met Edward. Het was te snel,' vertelde Charles eerlijk. 'Ik heb die jongen nooit helemaal gemogen. Of vertrouwd. Er was gewoon iets aan hem…'

'Ik weet precies waar je het over hebt,' knikte Jacob.

'Waarom probeer jij het niet eens?' vroeg Charles toen.

Er trok een lichte kleur naar Jacobs wangen. 'Ik?'

'Het feit dat ze weer haar oude zelf is vertelt mij dat ze zowel over haar eerste ex als over haar tweede ex is. Ze is klaar voor een nieuw vriendje, wat ze de vorige keer nog niet was. Volgens mij dan. Janet is het daar niet met me over eens. En jij hebt haar geholpen om er weer boven op te komen.'

'Uh…' Jacob frunnikte wat ongemakkelijk aan zijn shirt.

Gelukkig hoefde hij daar niet op te reageren want een kreun zorgde ervoor dat ze allebei omkeken.

Rachel was wakker geworden en kwam de woonkamer binnen gestommeld. Ze zag wat bleekjes en haar ogen waren half dicht.

'Goede morgen, lieverd,' zei Charles vrolijk.

Rachel kreunde weer. 'Niet zo hard.' Ze liet zich op één van de stoelen vallen. 'Oh, ik had gisteravond geen wedstrijd wie de meeste tequila shots kan drinken moeten houden.'

'Koffie?' vroeg Charles.

'Graag. En een pijnstiller.' Charles salueerde naar haar en verliet de woonkamer. Zodra hij buiten gehoorsbereik was, keerde Rachel zich naar Jacob. 'Heeft hij het je erg lastig gemaakt?'

Jacob schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, we hebben gewoon wat gekletst.'

'Ja, over mijn exen. Daar heb ik een stukje van meegekregen.' Ze zuchtte ietsje geïrriteerd. 'Ik wou dat hij eens ophield met matchmaker spelen.'

'Hij wil gewoon dat je gelukkig bent,' zei Jacob aarzelend.

'Dat ben ik,' was Rachels antwoord. 'Al voelt dat niet zo op dit moment.' Ze kreunde weer en masseerde haar voorhoofd even. 'Geen tequila shots meer voor mij.'

Jacob grinnikte. 'Oudje.'

Ze wuifde haar vinger naar hem met één hand tegen haar voorhoofd gedrukt en met haar ogen dicht. 'Oppassen jij. Jij bent niet eens oud genoeg om tequila te drinken.'

Charles liep de woonkamer weer in en gaf haar een kop koffie en een pijnstiller. 'Dus jullie gaan de motoren uitproberen, huh?'

'Dat was de bedoeling,' zei Jacob die een blik op Rachel wierp.

'Oh, maak je geen zorgen. Over een uur is het weg,' stelde zij hem gerust. 'En jij –' Ze wuifde haar vinger naar Charles. '– we zullen voorzichtig doen dus ook stoppen met je zorgen maken.'

Charles grinnikte. 'Je bent te goed in het lezen van mensen, Rach.'

'Geloof me, dat weet ik.'

* * *

'En je hebt er echt geen last meer van?'

'Ik voel me best, Jake. Houd je nou maar gefocust op de weg.'

Een stilte viel voor de eerste keer sinds ze vertrokken waren. Ze zaten in Jacobs auto en waren op weg naar de plek die hij had uitgekozen, en geschikt had gevonden, om de motoren te gaan uit proberen.

'Mag ik je iets vragen?' vroeg Jacob na een tijdje.

'Dat heb je zonet al gedaan.' Jacob gaf haar een geïrriteerde blik en Rachel gaf hem een glimlach als antwoord. 'Ga je gang.'

'Als ik je had verteld dat ik deze motoren niet had kunnen maken, wat had je dan gezegd?'

Rachel trok haar wenkbrauw naar hem op. 'Begin je te twijfelen aan die ongelooflijke vaardigheden van je?'

'Wat? Nee. Natuurlijk niet,' zei Jacob snel en hij begon breed te grijnzen. 'Ze zullen geweldig lopen. Vertrouw me daar maar op.' Zijn grijns vervaagde. 'Het is gewoon… Misschien als ik wat slimmer was geweest had ik er langer over moeten doen om ze te repareren.'

Rachels blik werd zacht toen ze begreep wat hij bedoelde. 'Jake, als jij had gezegd dat je deze motoren niet had kunnen maken dan had ik gezegd dat dat jammer zou zijn geweest, dan had ik ze alsnog naar de schroot gebracht en had ik iets anders opgezocht waar ik met je aan kon werken. En hetzelfde zal nu gebeuren. Ik ga je heus niet dumpen nu de motoren klaar zijn.' Ze keek naar hem en zag dat hij opgelucht glimlachte. 'En we zullen maar iets nieuws moeten vinden om aan te knutselen.'

Jacob lachte wat. 'Een hele opluchting.'

Rachel lachte ook. 'Fijn dat ik je zorgen heb gesust maar doe me een lol en houd je ogen nu op de weg.' Ze fronste ietsje toen ze langs een klif reden. Er stonden een paar jongens op die klif. 'Wacht eens even…' Ze herkende de persoon die het verste bij de rand vandaan stond. 'Is dat Sam Uley? Degene die me in het bos vond en me terug naar huis heeft gebracht?'

'Ja,' zei Jacob, hij klonk bitter. 'Hij en zijn bende.'

Twee van de jongens trokken nog een andere jongen naar de rand toe. 'Is dat…' Rachel's ogen werden groter toen ze de jongen herkende die naar de rand werd toegetrokken. 'Is dat Embry?' Ze hapte luid naar adem toen de twee andere jongens hem van de klif gooide. 'Stop de auto! Nu!'

Jacob deed haastig wat ze zei en parkeerde de auto in de berm. Rachel gooide de deur open en rende naar de reling toe om beter te kunnen kijken wat er met Embry was gebeurd.

Jacob voegde zich bij haar en ze keek geschrokken naar hem. 'Zag je dat? Ze gooiden hem gewoon van de klif af!'

Jacob lachte wat. 'Rustig, Rachel. Ze zijn niet echt aan het vechten.' Ze gaf hem een blik waardoor hij nog meer lachte. 'En ze proberen elkaar ook niet te vermoorden. Ze zijn aan het klifduiken. Het is echt heel eng maar het wekt ook heel veel adrenaline op.'

Rachel keek toe hoe nog één van de andere jongens een aanloopje nam en toen van de klif af dook met een juichende brul.

'De meeste van ons springen vanaf een lager punt. Maar Sam en zijn bende moeten zich natuurlijk uitsloven.'

'Wow,' zei Rachel die hem aankeek. 'Jij klinkt echt heel bitter. Wat is je probleem met hem?'

Jacob haalde zijn schouders op. 'Het is niets. Het is gewoon, ze doen alsof ze deze plek van hen is en ze hem moeten besturen. Embry noemde hen holbewoners die verslaafd zijn aan steroïden.'

'Waarom voegde hij zich dan bij hen?' vroeg Rachel verward. 'Wat is er met hem gebeurd?'

'Het begon met dat hij kwam en zei dat hij zich niet lekker voelde.' Rachel knikte, dat herinnerde ze zich nog. Toen ze zijn gedachtes had hij onbewust aan haar omschreven hoe hij zich voelde: boos, een gevangenen in zijn eigen lichaam, alsof hij hele erge koorts had. Vooral de boosheid bleef maar terug komen. 'Toen begon hij school te missen. Zijn moeder zei dat hij ziek was. En toen opeens begon hij Sam en zijn bende te volgen alsof hij een kleine, verloren puppy was. Hetzelfde gebeurde bij Paul en Jared.'

'De andere twee jongens?' Jacob knikte. 'Zij waren er ook bij toen Sam me terugbracht.'

'Klopt.'

'Hey, alles okay?' vroeg Rachel toen ze merkte dat Jacob zich nogal ongemakkelijk voelde.

'Nee, niet echt. Sam blijft me maar deze blikken geven, alsof hij op me aan het wachten is of zoiets.'

'Alsof jij de volgende bent?' vroeg Rachel, die zich opeens wat benauwd begon te voelen.

'Ja, zoiets. Het begint freakie te worden.'

'Misschien moet je hem maar gewoon uit de weg gaan.'

'Dat probeer ik ook. Maar het is net soms alsof hij me volgt.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op. 'Hij zal wel gek zijn of zoiets. Of misschien voelt hij zich wel tot je aangetrokken.'

Jacob lachte een beetje. 'Je bent gek.'

Rachel gaf hem een brede glimlach. 'Niets nieuws daar.' Toen maakte ze een hoofdknikje naar de klif. 'Als het mooi weer is, neem me dan een keer mee klifduiken. Dat wil ik wel een keer proberen.'

'Jij? Klifduiken?' Rachel knikte. 'Eerst de motoren, nu klifduiken? Wat ben je geworden, een adrenaline junkie?'

'Wat? No way!' protesteerde ze. 'Ik wil gewoon nieuwe dingen proberen. Niets mis mee, toch?'

Jacob grinnikte. 'Dat hoor je mij niet zeggen.'

'Dus… Je belooft om me een keer mee te nemen te gaan klifduiken? Zeg ja anders ga ik het een keer alleen doe. En denk maar niet dat ik dat niet ga doen.'

'Ik beloof het.' De twee stapte weer in de auto. 'Waarom neem ik je ook niet meteen mee parachute springen, als we toch bezig zijn.'

Rachel gaf hem een klap tegen zijn schouder. 'Haha. Erg grappig, Jake. Zie je me lachen?'

Jacob grinnikte en startte de auto weer en ze reden door. Rachel keek nog een keer om en zag dat Sam de laatste was die van de klif sprong en in het water dook.

* * *

Rachel stapte op de motor. Jacob stond ervoor met het voorwiel tussen zijn benen en een grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Je ziet er bang uit.'

Rachel snoof schamper. 'Alsjeblieft zeg. Ik heb wel iets enger mee gemaakt dan op een motor zitten en het zelf besturen.' Ze gaf hem een blik. 'Dat is trouwens een nee. Nee, ik ben niet bang.'

'Als jij het zegt.' Hij plaatste haar handen op de handvaten. 'De rem.'

'Deze.' Rachel kneep in beide handremmen. 'En dat is de koppeling.' Ze tikte op de linkerhandvat.

'Gas?' Rachel drukte het rode knopje om waardoor de motor lawaai begon te maken. 'Mooi. Nou draai de koppeling langzaam.'

'_Rachel…_' fluisterde een stem in haar oor die rillingen over haar lichaam liet lopen. '_Rachel, doe het niet._'

Van schrik draaide ze de koppeling en de motor schoot wat naar voren waardoor ze naar adem hapte.

'Wow,' zei Jake. 'Alles okay?'

Rachel knikte maar kon geen woord uitbrengen. Waarom had ze Edwards stem gehoord? Ze wou zijn stem niet horen dus waarom hoorde ze hem? Het was net als die avond toen ze bijna was geraakt door een auto, toen ze naar de bioscoop was geweest samen met Angela en Jessica.

'Rachel?'

'Ja, het gaat prima.' Ze ging beter zitten. 'Laat me het nogmaals proberen. Ik was even afgeleid.'

'Weet je dat wel zeker?' vroeg Jake bezorgd. 'Je ziet wat bleekjes.'

Maar Rachel luisterde niet en draaide de koppeling. De motor schoot weg met haar erop en ze trok snel haar benen op.

Ze begon te lachen terwijl ze door reed. Het was veel te lang geleden dat ze op een motor had gezeten. Ze was bijna vergeten hoe goed dat voelde. De wind in je haren, het gevoel van vrijheid…

'_Rachel, stop alsjeblieft. Doe dit niet_,' fluisterde Edwards stem in haar oor.

'Ga weg,' fluisterde ze terug. 'Ga gewoon weg. Ik wil je niet horen.'

'_Je had me beloofd dat je niets gevaarlijks zou doen._'

'Ga weg,' beet ze hem toe. 'Ga gewoon weg.'

Ze gaf een geschrokken gil toen een spookachtige versie van hem voor haar verscheen en kneep de handremmen in waardoor ze over het stuur van de motor heen schoot en op de grond terecht kwam waar ze haar hoofd hard tegen een steen stootte.

Ze kreunde en drukte haar hand tegen haar hoofd terwijl ze langzaam overeind krabbelde. Ze hoorde Jacob haar naam roepen en ze hoorde nog een andere motor haar kant op komen en toen stoppen.

'Rachel.' Een hand pakte voorzichtig haar arm vast en hielp haar beter overeind. 'Rachel, is alles okay?'

Ze knikte. 'Ja, ja. Het gaat best. Gewoon een bult.' Ze ging met een hand door haar haar heen waardoor het niet langer meer in haar gezicht viel. 'Ik wil het nogmaals proberen.'

Jacob gaf haar een blik alsof ze gek was. 'Probeer je zelfmoord te plegen, of zo?'

'Wat? Nee, natuurlijk niet.' Ze stond op en zwaaide gevaarlijk heen en weer. 'Ik wil het nogmaals proberen.'

'Nee,' beet Jacob haar toe. 'Geen motoren meer voor vandaag. Je kunt nauwelijks recht staan.' Toen viel zijn blik op haar voorhoofd. 'Je hoofd.'

'Mijn hoofd?' vroeg Rachel verward. Ze raakte haar hoofd aan en haar gezicht vertrok van de pijn en ze trok haar vingers weer terug. Dit keer was er bloed aan de vingertoppen te zien. 'Oh. Sorry.'

'Hey, het is niets. Het is gewoon maar een beetje bloed. Hier.' Hij trok zijn shirt uit, verkreukelde die en legde die voorzichtig tegen haar hoofd aan. 'Ik denk dat we je naar de eerste help moeten brengen. Je zult waarschijnlijk hechtingen nodig hebben.' Rachel keek op en knipperde een keer met haar ogen. Jacob merkte dat op en keek haar vragend aan. 'Waar staar je naar?'

'Jou. Je bent echt heel erg lief, weet je dat?'

Jacob grinnikte een beetje. 'Hoe hard heb je je hoofd gestoten?'

'Het is niet dat. Het is gewoon zo. Je bent echt heel erg lief en zorgzaam en bezorgd. Maar niet overbezorgd of zo. Gewoon bezorgd.'

Jacob schudde zijn hoofd een beetje. 'Kom op, laten we je naar het ziekenhuis brengen.'

'Nah. Breng me maar gewoon naar huis. Janet kan er wel naar kijken en me hechten als het echt nodig is.'

'Okay. Laten we je dan maar naar huis brengen. Hier.' Hij gaf haar zijn shirt. 'Tegen de wond houden.'

'Yes, sir.'

'En volgende keer dat de besluit om motor te gaan rijden, niet dronken worden de avond van te voren.'

'Ik zal het proberen.'

Hij bracht haar terug naar de auto en liet haar daar alleen toen hij de motoren ging pakken. En toen ook die veilig weer achterin stonden, bracht hij haar naar huis. Dit keer praatten ze niet en was er een ongemakkelijke stilte in de auto te vinden.

Rachel probeerde uit Jacobs hoofd te blijven en dat lukte min of meer. Ze had namelijk zelf de rust in haar eigen hoofd nodig terwijl ze druk aan het peinzen en piekeren was over waarom ze Edward bleef zien terwijl ze dat niet wou.

Dat en ze maakte zich zorgen over hoe Charles en Janet zouden reageren als ze erachter zouden komen wat haar kleine stunt had veroorzaakt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoi, hoi!**

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Ik hoop dat hij bevalt.**

**Laat me weten wat jullie van de nieuwe Rachel vinden en van dit hoofdstuk.**

**Review dus alsjeblieft. Ik hou echt heel erg van reviews.**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 10

Movie Night Disaster

* * *

Maandag kwam zoals iedere andere dag van de week en het was een typische maandag. Ze moest uit bed geduwd worden door Janet, met een slaperig hoofd nam ze een douche en at ze haar ontbijt, met een even slaperig hoofd haalden Angela en Jessica haar op die al net zo slaperig waren en tegen de tijd dat hun eerste les was begonnen, sliep ze weer.

De rest van de morgen verliep niet beter want ze was echt heel moe en had een kleine kater want ze was Zondagavond nog wel uit geweest.

Tegen de tijd dat ze lunchpauze hadden was ze haar kater verdwenen en was ze ook weer redelijk wakker.

Sinds een korte tijd zaten er twee nieuwe mensen bij hen aan tafel: Lauren Mallroy en Ben Cheney. Lauren mocht haar niet zo en liet daar ook geen gras overgroeien. Rachel kon echter wel goed met Ben overweg, die het nieuwe vriendje van Angela was.

Lauren had kort lichtblond haar en blauwe ogen en droeg vaak nogal jongensachtige kleren. Ben had kort bruin haar en bruine ogen en was aan de kleine kant. Hij was ook kleiner dan Angela.

Ben was niet van Angela's zijde weg te krijgen en zat dan ook strak naast haar aan de tafel waar ze aanzaten. Lauren, die verliefd was op Tyler zo wist Rachel, zat tussen hem en Jessica in en vernauwde haar ogen toen Rachel zich bij hen voegde.

'Ik zweer het, ik heb echt iets in het bos gezien,' zei Angela.

'Okay,' zei Eric. 'Ik geloof je.'

'Nee, dat doet hij niet,' zei Jessica. 'Hij hoopt gewoon dat je erover ophoudt als hij zegt dat hij je geloofd.'

'Hey.'

'Hey, France,' zei Mike die meteen een stoel tussen hem en Angela in trok.

'Hoe is de kater?' vroeg Jessica met een glimlach.

'Stukken beter,' antwoordde Rachel die op de stoel ging zitten en haar dienblad op tafel zette. 'Maar ik heb verder ook niet echt iets meegekregen van de lessen.'

'Je hebt niets gemist,' verzekerde Jessica haar. 'Het was zo saai dat ik halverwege ook haast in slaap viel.'

'Dus waar hadden jullie het over?' vroeg Rachel.'

'Angela zegt dat ze iets in het bos heeft gezien tijdens een picknick met haar familie,' vertelde Eric. 'En dat het heel groot was.'

'Eric gelooft haar niet,' vulde Jessica aan.

'Ik zweer dat ik echt iets heb gezien,' zei Angela, die zich nu naar Rachel wendde. 'Het was pikzwart en het was enorm. Groter dan een gemiddeld persoon. Misschien was het een beer.'

'Of misschien was het een alien. Je mag van geluk spreken dat je ze je niet hebben meegenomen om onderzoeken te doen,' zei Mike.

Rachel gaf hem een plagende duw. 'Doe niet zo gemeen.' Ze wendde zich tot Angela. 'Je bent niet de enige die het heeft gezien,' verzekerde ze haar en de rest van de tafel. 'Mijn vader heeft er meerdere meldingen over gekregen. Allemaal zijn ze hetzelfde: ze zijn enorm, lopen op vier poten en de kleuren verschillen van zwart naar bruin en grijs. Ook zijn er berichten binnen gekomen dat er maar al liefst vijf wandelaars zijn vermoord door een beer. Het probleem is dat ze de beer niet kunnen vinden.'

'Ha,' zei Angela die naar Eric keek. 'Het was niets, huh?'

Eric hield zijn handen op als een teken dat hij zich overgaf en Ben keek bezorgd. 'Dat is de laatste keer dat ik in het bos ga lopen.'

'Mijn pa zegt dat het wel veilig is zolang je maar meerdere mensen met je mee neemt en voorbereid bent,' zei Rachel. 'Persoonlijk sla ik wandelingen in het bos liever even over.' Ze keek even naar Ben en gaf hem een glimlach. 'Hoe romantisch een wandeling en een diner onder de sterrenhemel ook is.'

Ben lachte wat schaapachtig en Angela keek verward. 'Huh?'

'Niets,' antwoordde de twee tegelijkertijd.

'Huh-huh,' knikte Angela die het duidelijk niet geloofde.

'Het is echt niets, Ange,' verzekerde Rachel haar terwijl ze met een hand door haar bruine haar ging.

'Wat heb je wel niet gedaan?' vroeg Angela die nu zag dat Rachel hechting had.

'Huh?' Angela wees op haar hoofd. 'Oh, dat. Het is niets. Ik ben gevallen tijdens het motorrijden.'

'Motorrijden?' vroeg Lauren met een sneer. 'Sinds wanneer rij jij motor?'

'Al een tijdje,' antwoordde Rachel koeltjes. 'Ik vind het heerlijk. Lekker de wind door je haren en het gevoel alsof je vrij bent. Ik doe niets liever.'

'Blijkbaar kun je het dan nog niet zo goed,' was Laurens antwoord.

'Dat valt eigenlijk wel mee. Het waren alleen nieuwe motoren die ik zelf in elkaar heb gesleuteld met nogal veel hulp van een vriend. Ik kneep iets te hard in de remmen en vloog over het stuur heen en had een ongemakkelijke aanvaring met een steen. Dit is het resultaat.' Ze wees op haar hechtingen. 'Mijn ouders waren furieus. Wonder dat ik geen huisarrest heb gekregen.'

'Hoe was de party Vrijdag eigenlijk?' vroeg Jessica nieuwsgierig.

'Ugh, herinner me er niet aan,' zei Rachel die daarna een hap van haar salade nam. 'Het was leuk. Echt waar. En iedereen ging helemaal uit zijn dak. Jammer dat jullie niet mee waren want het was echt leuk. Ze stonden zelfs toe dat er op de bar gedanst mocht worden.'

'Jij hebt op de bar gedanst?' vroeg Angela lachend.

'Oh, dat had ik willen zien,' grijnsde Mike flirterig.

Rachel rolde haar ogen. 'Nee, ik heb niet op de bar gedanst. Neemt niet weg dat ik dat ooit wel heb gedaan.' Ze glimlachte bij die herinnering. 'Oh, ik had toen echt iets teveel op.' Ze schudde haar hoofd om de herinnering weg te krijgen. 'In ieder geval, alles ging goed tot ik voorstelde om een tequila shot wedstrijd te houden.'

'Hoe dronken was je wel niet?' vroeg Jessica.

'Je zou denken nogal dronken maar dat viel alles mee. Het ging alleen nogal hard met de tequila en ik had ook al twee eerdere drankjes op. De volgende ochtend had ik een ongelooflijke kater. Maar ik herinner me alles nog dus het viel mee met hoe dronken ik was.'

'Waren er leuke jongens?' vroeg Jessica.

'Heel erg leuke jonengs,' antwoordde Rachel. 'En ze zeiden dat ze er volgende week ook zouden zijn dus…'

'Oh, ik ga Vrijdag mee,' zei Jessica.

'Hoe zit het met jullie?' vroeg Rachel die naar de anderen aan de tafel keek. 'Willen jullie mee? We kunnen korting krijgen op onze drankjes omdat we in ons senior jaar zitten.'

'Klinkt goed,' zei Eric.

'Je kunt er zeker van zijn dat ik mee ga,' zei Tyler.

'Waarom ook niet?' zei Lauren, die alleen maar mee wou omdat Tyler ook mee ging.

'Ik dacht dat je me nooit mee zou vragen,' zei Mike.

'En jullie twee tortelduifjes?' vroeg Rachel die naar Ben en Angela keken. 'Gaan jullie ook mee of hadden jullie al andere plannen?'

'Helaas,' zei Ben. 'We hebben al andere plannen.'

'Oh ja?' vroeg Angela verward. 'Wat dan?'

'Dat is een verrassing en meer zeg ik niet,' zei Ben die haar daarna een kus op de wang gaf. 'Maar ik moet nog iets vragen aan Mr Tanner. Ik zie jullie wel in de les.'

'Bye.'

'Oh, jullie zijn zo schattig samen,' zei Rachel toen Ben buiten gehoorsbereik was. 'Je kunt jezelf heel gelukkig noemen, Ange. Hij is lief, knap en een echte gentleman. En hij regelt romantische verrassingen. Hij is er eentje die je moet houden.'

Angela bloosde en keek verliefd achter haar vriendje aan. 'Ik kon het niet meer met je eens zijn, Rachel.'

Rachel nam nog een hap van haar salade en keek naar Mike die alsmaar naar had zitten te staren. 'Is er iets dat je me wou vragen, Mike, of heb ik iets op mijn gezicht?'

'Nee, je gezicht ziet er geweldig uit.' Rachel trok haar wenkbrauw op en Mike begon te blozen. 'Ik wou je inderdaad iets vragen. Al een tijdje eigenlijk.'

Hij begon dingen te mompelen en Rachel keek hem nogal raar aan. 'Mike.'

'Ja?' Hij keek nogal hoopvol op.

'Vraag me wat het dan ook is dat je me wilt vragen en doe het alsjeblieft verstaanbaar want ik verstond niets van wat je zonet zei.'

Angela en Jessica lachten en Eric en Tyler grinnikten. Lauren gaf haar slechts een kille blik en Mike begon weer wat te blozen.

'Nou, ik vroeg me af nu je weer een beetje jezelf bent of je een filmpje wou pakken of zo…'

'Een filmpje? Mike, wat een geweldig idee,' zei Rachel enthousiast. Ze wendde zich tot de rest van de tafel. 'Wat dachten jullie ervan als we Woensdag avond met z'n allen naar de film gaan, hè? Het is al veel te lang geleden sinds we voor het laatst met de hele club iets hebben gedaan.' Ze keek naar Angela. 'Jij en Ben niets gepland Woensdag?'

'Niet voor zover ik weet,' antwoordde Angela.

Rachel keek naar de rest. 'Jullie?'

'Ook niets.'

'Wat dachten jullie van een thriller of een actie?' vroeg Tyler.

'Oh, kom op. Wij willen romantiek,' zei Jessica.

'Eigenlijk ben ik wel voor een actie film,' zei Rachel. 'Romantiek zit er voor mij even niet in. I'm single and I love it.'

'Oh, ik moet eerlijk zijn,' zei Jessica met een lach. 'Ik ben gek op deze nieuwe Rachel.'

'Ha, je bent gek op hoe ik nu ben? Jess, je had me moeten zien toen ik nog in Frankrijk woonde. Ik was zoveel meer fun toen.'

'Ik weet niet hoor, Rachel,' zei Eric. 'Je doet het nu ook best wel goed.'

'Oh.' Ze boog zich over de tafel heen en gaf hem een klein kneepje in zijn wang. 'Dat zeg je alleen maar om bij me te slijmen. Rustig maar hoor, Eric, jij mag naast me zitten tijdens de film. Het enige wat je had hoeven te doen was vragen want van al dat geslijm wordt het hier zo glibberig.'

Eric begon nu ook wat te blozen en dat zorgde ervoor dat de rest van de tafel begon te lachen. Hij opende zijn mond om nog iets te zeggen maar de bel ging.

'Oh, gered bij de bel,' grinnikte Jessica.

'Dus Woensdag avond gaan we met z'n allen naar de bios. Welke film?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze de laatste happen van haar salade in haar mond propte en haar dienblad en schoudertas oppakte.

'Wat dachten jullie van Sherlock Holmes?' vroeg Jessica. 'Heeft actie, humor, beetje romantiek en hele leuke acteurs.'

'Hey, ja,' zei Tyler. 'We zouden daar met z'n vieren heen gaan. En jongensavond uit. Maar we kunnen er net zo goed met z'n alleen heen.'

'It's a date,' zei Eric. Rachel, Jessica en Angela gaven hem alle drie een rare blik. 'Ik bedoel, niet als in een date date. Jullie weten wel, dat is iets wat je zegt als je een afspraak maakt…'

De drie schudde hun hoofd en liepen door. 'Zo, huh? Single en je bent er gek op?' vroeg Jessica en ze gaf Rachel een klein elleboog duwtje.

Rachel lachte. 'Ja, echt wel. Ik heb twee serieuze relaties gehad en beide zijn niet goed afgelopen. Als je het niet erg vind geniet ik nu even van het leven als single en het feit dat ik met iedere jongen kan flirten met wie ik maar wil flirten zonder dat ik me er schuldig over hoef te voelen of zonder dat er verplicht iets aan vast zit.'

'Om je maar vast te waarschuwen,' zei Angela. 'Je bent één van de meest gewilde singles op school. Dat heb je vast wel gemerkt aan Tyler, Eric en Mike.'

'Ik had het inderdaad gemerkt. Wat is trouwens de deal met Lauren? Ik bedoel, waarom heeft ze zo'n hekel aan me?' vroeg Rachel.

'Tyler,' antwoordde de twee.

'Hè? Serieus? Ze heeft een hekel aan me omdat zij hem leuk vindt en hij meer aandacht heeft voor mij dan voor haar?'

'Je hebt de spijker op zijn kop geslagen,' zei Angela terwijl de drie hun dienbladen weg zetten.

Rachel rolde haar ogen. 'Die meid moet een leven krijgen.'

'You said it, girl.'

* * *

Het geweldige plan om met z'n allen iets te doen viel al snel in het water. Een buikgriepvirus spreidde zich razend snel onder de studenten van Forks High en maakte heel wat mensen ziek. Onder hen waren Tyler en Eric. Lauren besloot ook niet meer mee te gaan op het moment dat Tyler ziek werd en Jessica moest de keuze maken van haar ouders of Vrijdagavond mee gaan of Woensdag en ze koos Vrijdag.

Op de avond zelf kreeg Rachel een belletje van Angela dat Ben ook ziek was geworden en dat ze bij hem zou blijven en voor hem zou zorgen. Zo bleven alleen zij en Mike over maar aangezien ze geen zin had om alleen met hem naar de film te gaan, vooral omdat hij te graag wou dat het als een echte date zien, vroeg ze of Jacob mee wou komen en die zei maar al te graag ja.

Zij haalde de kaartjes en sloot zich toen weer aan bij Jacob en Mike die buiten hadden staan wachten en waarschijnlijk een ongemakkelijk gesprek hadden gehad. Mike zag er daarbij ook heel bleek en witjes uit.

'Hier zijn we dan. Drie kaartjes voor the Collector. Voor Sherlock Holmes waren geen plaatsen meer dus helaas.'

'The Collector? Is dat niet die horror?' vroeg Jacob.

Rachel knikte. 'Dat okay met jullie?'

'Hey, het is prima,' zei Jacob met een lach. 'Ik hoorde dat hij heel erg slecht was maar ja. We zullen het wel zien.'

'En jij, Mike?'

'Nee, prima,' zei Mike die alleen nog maar bleker zag.

'Mooi,' glimlachte Rachel opgewekt. 'Laten we dan maar snel onze plaatsen zoeken en popcorn halen.'

'Jij houdt van horrors?' vroeg Mike terwijl ze naar binnen liepen.

Rachel haalde haar schouders op. 'Niet echt. Maar het zijn maar films met acteurs en dat betekent dat het nep is. Zolang ik dat in gedachte houd, zolang houd ik de film uit.' Ze gaf hem een glimlach. 'Jij?'

'Ze zijn okay,' wuifde Mike haar vraag weg. Rachel glimlachte echter wat gemeen toen ze merkte dat hij ze haatte, ze het liefste vermeed en er zelfs nachtmerries van kreeg.

Blijkbaar had Jacob het ook door. 'Als je ze te eng vind moet je het zeggen en dan gaan we gewoon.'

'Pff. Alsof ik ze eng vind.'

Rachel rolde haar ogen. Jongens. Ze moesten zich altijd groot en stevig houden. Vooral wanneer er een meisje in het spel was.

Nadat ze popcorn hadden gehaald en wat te drinken zochten ze hun plekken op en niet lang daarna begon de film.

De film ging over een man die een zeldzaam juweel wil stelen van een familie bij wie zijn ex-vrouw schulden heeft in een poging om hun dochter te beschermen. Dat liep echter anders want op de avond dat hij hem wou stellen was iemand hem voor geweest en daar begon de horror.

Halverwege de film merkte Rachel op dat Mike echt heel ongemakkelijk leek te zijn, vaak weg keek van de film en echt heel bleek begon te zien.

Maar ondanks dat hield hij zijn arm op de gezamenlijke armleuning van de stoel waar hij en waar zij op zat. Met zijn arm daarop en zijn hand naar boven en open, alsof hij verwachtte dat ze haar hand in de zijne zou leggen.

Hetzelfde gold bij Jacob en dat zorgde ervoor dat Rachel geïrriteerd zuchtte en haar handen maar bij zich hield en op haar schoot neerlegde.

Niet lang nadat ze dat had opgemerkt stond Mike op, mompelde: 'Ik denk dat ik ga overgeven' en rende de zaal uit.

Rachel zuchtte, pakte haar spullen net als Jake en volgde hem de zaal uit. 'Wat een marshmallow,' zei Jake terwijl ze ook de zaal uitliepen. Die opmerking maakte Rachel aan het lachen. 'Je kon toch duidelijk zien dat het nep was en toch maakt het hem bang.'

'Het was echt heel duidelijk te zien, huh?'

'Absoluut,' was Jacob het met haar eens. 'Je zou voor iemand moeten gaan met een sterkere maag. Iemand die lacht om de dingen die zwakkere mannen laat overgeven.'

'Ja, ik zal mijn ogen daar voor open houden.' Ze liepen naar de trap toe. 'Toch voel ik me wel een beetje schuldig. Hoe voelde zich al niet lekker en toch sleurde ik hem hier mee naar toe. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk datzelfde buikgriepvirus die haast iedereen op school in de ban heeft.'

Ze keek naar beneden toen ze merkte dat Jacob haar hand had vastgepakt en trok haar eigen hand snel terug toen ze dat merkte.

'Wat? Mag ik je hand niet vasthouden?' vroeg Jake.

'Nee, natuurlijk mag dat,' probeerde Rachel. Toen zuchtte ze en streek wat plukjes haar uit haar gezicht terwijl ze naar beneden keek. 'Eigenlijk niet. Het brengt herinneringen op, weet je? En handen vasthouden, ik vind dat dat iets betekent. Iets intiemer. En daar ben ik nog niet klaar voor.'

'Maar mag ik je dan iets vragen?' vroeg Jacob. Rachel knikte. 'Je vindt me leuk, toch?' Rachel knikte weer. 'En je vindt me echt heel erg lief.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze hem wat droevig aankeek. 'Jake, alsjeblieft. Doe dit niet.' Ze zuchtte en liet zich op de trappen zakken waar ze haar handen tegen haar hoofd drukte.

'Waarom niet?' vroeg Jacob terwijl hij tegen de armleuning aan leunde.

'Omdat je op het punt staat om alles te verpesten,' antwoordde Rachel die haar handen liet zakken en hem wat hopeloos aankeek. 'En omdat ik je nodig heb.'

'Wel, ik heb een heleboel tijd,' zei Jacob. 'En ik ga niet zomaar opgeven.'

'En ik wil niet dat je het opgeeft. Maar dat is omdat ik niet wil dat je ergens heen gaat.' Ze zuchtte en keek naar haar handen. 'Het is echt heel egoïstisch maar ik heb jou nodig om mij te zijn. Om te zijn zoals ik nu doe. Het uitgaan, het gewoon doorgaan, het even gewoon vergeten.' Ze keek naar hem op met tranen in haar ogen. 'Omdat ik jou nodig heb om er niet aan herinnerd te worden hoe erg mijn hart in stukjes ligt.'

'Dit komt allemaal door hem, is het niet? Door je ex uit Frankrijk?'

Rachel knikte. 'Ja, door hem en door…' Meer tranen verschenen in haar ogen. 'Je weet wel.'

'Edward.'

Rachel knikte en liet toen een snik uit en probeerde de opkomende tranen weg te vegen. 'Dit is echt heel stom want ik wil niet meer tranen voor hem huilen. Ik wil gewoon doorgaan. Maar het is alsof hij me niet wil loslaten. Hij is er altijd wel. Dat zijn ze beide. Het doet gewoon zo ongelooflijk veel pijn.'

Jacob ging naast haar op de trap zitten. 'Luister, ik weet wat hij je heeft aangedaan. Wat ze je beide hebben aangedaan. En, Rachel, ik zal jou dat echt never nooit aandoen. Ik zal je nooit pijn doen, dat beloof ik. Ik zal je nooit in de steek laten.' Ze keek hem met betraande ogen aan. 'Je kunt op me rekenen.'

Ze knikte en legde haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder aan, om gewoon even dat gevoel van troost te voelen. Al was het maar voor een kort moment.

Dat moment was snel over want Mike voegde zich al snel weer bij hen. 'Wel…' De twee keken naar hem en Rachel haalde haar hoofd van Jacobs schouder af. 'Ik moet naar huis.' De twee bleven naar hem kijken. 'Ik voelde me al ziek voor de film begon, okay?' Jacob trok zijn wenkbrauw op en Mike leek door geïrriteerd door te zijn. 'Wat is jouw probleem?'

'Op dit moment? Dat ben jij. Jij bent mijn probleem. Voel je je ziek? Misschien moet je maar naar het ziekenhuis toe.'

'Jake,' zei Rachel, zowel verward als waarschuwend. Hij deed echt heel raar.

Maar Jacob luisterde niet en stond op en liep dreigend op Mike af. 'Moet ik je in het ziekenhuis laten belanden?'

'Jake!' Rachel greep zijn arm vast. 'Jake. Stop. Hij voelt zich gewoon niet lekker. Wat ben je wel niet aan doen?' Toen voelde ze opeens hoe warm hij was. 'Jake, je voelt echt heel warm aan. Ik denk dat je koorts hebt. Misschien hetzelfde als wat er bij ons op school heerst.'

'Ik weet niet wat er gebeurd,' zei Jacob. Hij nam een paar keer diep adem en Rachel scande zijn gedachtes. Ze schrok een beetje toen ze hoorde hoe verward die waren en hoe boos hij vanbinnen was. Het was één gaos. 'Ik moet gaan.'

En zonder nog dag te zeggen liep hij gewoon weg. Mike en Rachel keken elkaar even aan voordat Rachel zuchtte en wegkeek en haar handen in haar zakken stopte.

'De dude is gek.'

Ze gaf hem een blik. 'Kom op. Laten we ook maar gaan.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi.**

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Rachel ziet Laurent weer. Hoe zal dat lopen?**

**Review alsjeblieft. **

**XxX Emmetje.**

**Ps. De Volutri zullen nog een keer terugkomen alleen in het vervolg op Live Goes On. Ik vond niet een passende plek voor hen in de volgende hoofdstukken maar ze zullen nog een keer terugkomen. Beloofd.**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 11

Encounter With Old Friends

* * *

In de volgende anderhalve week lag het leven voor Rachel even stil. Het buikgriepvirus dat ook de school voor een aantal dagen had gesloten (er waren teveel leerlingen en leraren ziek en dus afwezig) had haar ook in zijn greep gekregen.

Hoge koorts, braakbuien, niets kunnen eten, misselijkheid, vermoeidheid. Het hoorde er allemaal bij. Ze had zich nog nooit zo beroerd gevoeld en tegen de tijd dat ze wat begon op te knappen was ze zo slap als een vaatdoek.

Ze probeerde contact te houden met Jacob terwijl ze ziek was maar ze kreeg hem niet te pakken en toen ze Charles had gevraagd of hij iets uit Billy kon krijgen, kwam hij terug met het nieuws dat Jake de Mono ziekte had en dat niemand hem mocht zien.

Eenmaal beter deed ze nog rustig aan. Geen feestjes, niet stappen, niet dronken worden. Ze ging naar school, ze ging naar huis, maakte thuis huiswerk en schilderde of las wat maar dat was het ook zo'n beetje. Voor iets intensiever had ze de kracht nog niet voor.

Ze bleef echter Jacob bellen, in de hoop dat hij zou opnemen. Maar er gebeurde niets dus sprak ze meerdere keren in om te vragen hoe het met hem was, hoe hij zich voelde en gewoon om even met een vriend te kunnen praten. Maar hij nam nooit op.

Twee week later had ze nog steeds nies van Jacob gehoord en de regenperiode was gekomen en het maakte haar een beetje depressief. Dat en dezelfde dromen over hoe Victoria haar aanviel, haar bijna verstikte en haar tegen een boom drukte en haar helse pijn gaf.

Ze ging weer steeds minder vaak uit, al probeerde ze nog steeds leuke dingen te doen met Angela en Jessica, en sloot zich steeds vaker op op haar kamer. Of ze hing in de vensterbank van de woonkamer, waar ze dan naar buiten staarde met een boek op schoot.

Zo zat ze ook op een Zaterdag toen Charles ging vissen met Harry Clearwater. Ze staarde maar naar buiten met een boek op schoot en zo zat ze al sinds ze wakker was geworden.

'Okay,' zei Charles. 'We moeten rond een uur of drie terug zijn. Janet gaat proberen of ze eerder naar huiskan komen en anders is ze rond vier uur terug.' Rachel zei niets en bleef naar buiten staren. Dat maakte Charles bezorgd en hij liep naar haar toe. 'Hey.' Hij legde een hand op haar schouder en ze keek eindelijk naar hem om. 'Ik hoef niet te gaan vissen vandaag.'

'Jawel, dat moet je wel,' onderbrak Harry hem.

Rachel gaf haar vader een klein glimlach. 'Harry heeft gelijk. Je moet wel gaan vissen, pap. Maak je geen zorgen over mij. Ik vermaak me wel.'

'Weet je het zeker?' vroeg Charles voor de zekerheid. 'Als je liever hebt dat ik thuis blijf…'

'Pap,' onderbrak Rachel hem. 'Ik red me wel. Gaan jullie nou maar lekker vissen. Wel voorzichtig zijn, alsjeblieft.'

Charles gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. 'Dat ben ik altijd, lieverd.'

'Die beren zullen niet onopgemerkt langs mij komen, Rachel,' verzekerde Harry haar. 'Mijn kungfu is erg sterk.'

Rachel lachte een beetje. 'Daar heb ik geen twijfels over, Harry.'

Hij gaf haar een knipoog en kort daarna vertrokken de twee. Rachel zuchtte en staarde weer naar buiten toe, naar de vallende regen. Ze had nooit eerder last gehad van een depressieve bui vanwege het regenseizoen.

Na een paar uur hield ze het echter niet meer uit en verwijderde zichzelf van haar plek op de vensterbank en trok haar sneakers aan, greep haar jas en haar huis- en autosleutels en vond zich al snel in de auto op weg naar Huize Black.

Toen ze daar aankwam, met het idee om aan Billy te vragen hoe het met Jacob ging, zag ze de persoon in kwestie gewoon buiten in de stromende regen lopen. Hij droeg slechts een driekwart spijkerbroek en een paar schoenen en verder niets.

Rachels mond viel half open en ze draaide de motor af. Daarna stapte ze naar buiten en gooide de deur met een klap achter zich dicht.

'Jacob Black!' schreeuwde ze kwaad. Jake stopte met lopen. 'Waarom heb je me niet terug gebeld?' Ze stopte kwaad voor hem. 'Ik begon bezorgd te worden dat je iets levensgevaarlijk had opgelopen en ergens dood lag te gaan. Maar nee, je loopt hier gewoon vrolijk rond alsof er niets aan de hand is!' Jacob zei niets en Rachel sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'En wat is met de nieuwe look? Je hebt je haar afgeknipt en een tatoeage laten zetten?'

'Rachel…'

'Je vader zei dat je te ziek was om naar buiten te mogen!' onderbrak Rachel hem kwaad. 'En dat je te ziek was om ook maar even de telefoon op te pakken als ik belde!'

'Ga weg.'

'Pardon?' vroeg Rachel wat geschokt.

'Ga weg.'

'Ga weg?' vroeg Rachel. 'Je vraagt me om weg te gaan? Wat is er in hemelsnaam met je gebeurd?' Haar stem begon weer meer volume te krijgen. 'Is dit vanwege wat ik zei in de bioscoop?' Jacob draaide zich om en wou weg lopen. 'Hey!' Rachel greep kwaad zijn arm vast. 'Waarom doe je zo onbeleefd? Ben je zelfs wel ziek geweest of was dat allemaal maar een excuus om niet met mij te hoeven praten?'

'Nee…'

'Waarom dan?' beet Rachel hem boos toe. Jacob zei niets. 'Is het Sam eindelijk gelukt om je bij zijn kleine bende te krijgen? Is dat wat er aan de hand is? En is hij te stoer en te goed om de leden van de bende met meiden te laten omgaan?'

'Sam probeert me alleen maar te helpen,' zei Jacob. 'Hij is niet degene die je de schuld moet geven. Maar als je echt iemand de schuld wilt geven, geef de schuld dan aan die vieze bloedzuigers van wie je zoveel houd: de Cullens.'

Rachel gaf hem een rare blik. 'Werkelijk? Je gaat de Cullens nu de schuld geven? Die zijn niet eens meer hier en ze komen ook niet terug.' Ze gaf hem een kwade blik. 'Weet je, als ik iemand de schuld ga geven dan ben jij het wel. Jij bent degene die me opeens begint te ontlopen en die niet terug belt en die opeens grof en raar begint te doen. Als je een probleem met me hebt, alsjeblieft zeg het me dan nu gewoon.' Maar Jacob zei niets en dat maakte Rachel alleen nog maar kwader. 'Best. Vergeet het anders maar ook gewoon.' Ze draaide zich om en liep weg. Maar stopte halverwege en kwam terug gelopen. 'Weet je, ik kwam hier om te kijken en te vragen hoe het met je ging. Maar nu wens ik dat ik nooit was gekomen. Dat ik nooit vrienden met je was geworden want wat blijk je een zak te zijn achteraf gezien.'

Ze draaide zich weer om en liep terug naar haar auto. Ze stapte weer in, startte de auto en reed kwaad weg zonder Jacob nog maar een blik te geven.

Hij had gezegd dat hij haar nooit pijn zou doen, dat hij nooit hetzelfde zou kunnen doen als was Edward had gedaan. Maar dat deed nu toch. Wat waren dat mooie praatjes geweest en ze was gek dat ze ze ooit had geloofd.

Na een tijdje gereden te hebben reed ze de berm in en trapte daar hard op de rem. De auto kwam stil met een schok en ze staarde diep in en uit ademend door de ruit naar voren. Ze had nog nooit zoveel woede door haar aderen voelen stromen. De regen was het enige geluid dat er gemaakt werd. Er reden zelfs geen andere auto's.

Toen kwam ze weer in beweging. Ze opende de deur weer en stapte uit waarna ze de deur weer hard dichtgooide. Vervolgens liep ze, zonder jas en in de stromende regen, het bos in en ze bleef doorlopen. Tot ze uiteindelijk ver van de weg en haar auto was verwijderd. Toen brak ze los.

Ze gaf een woedende gil en de takken van een boom die vlakbij stond sprongen in allemaal splinters uit elkaar en schoten alle kanten op.

Ze gaf nogmaals een woedende gil. Ene kleine boom die achter haar had gestaan begon te kraken en viel naar beneden.

Ze gilde nogmaals, dit keer sprongen er een drietal stenen uit elkaar en stukken steen sprongen alle kanten op.

Drie keer deed ze hetzelfde en alle drie de keren gebeurde er iets: bomen vielen om, sprongen uit elkaar, stenen explodeerde alsof er dynamiet op hen was geplaatst.

Toen zakte ze in elkaar op de grond en daar begon ze te huilen terwijl de regen op haar neer bleef dalen en haar tot haar boten doorweekte. Ze was weer helemaal alleen.

* * *

Rachel liep zwijgend en lijkbleek het huis in. Zodra ze de deur achter zich sloot kwamen Charles en Janet haar tegemoet. Het was al bijna half zes.

'Waar was je?' vroeg Janet bezorgd. Toen zag ze dat ze helemaal doorweekt was. 'En hoe kom je zo doorweekt?'

Rachel trok haar schoenen uit. 'Ik ben naar La Push geweest om te kijken hoe het met Jacob was.'

'Hoe ging het met hem?' vroeg Janet met een glimlach.

'Blijkt dat hij ook al zo'n zak is,' antwoordde Rachel op dezelfde toon. 'Hij is nooit ziek geweest en vond blijkbaar dat de beste manier om me te laten weten dat hij geen vrienden meer wou zijn, was door niet meer te bellen en me te negeren.'

'Wat?' vroeg Charles verward. 'Nee, zo is Jake niet.'

'Geloof me,' zei Rachel die hem koeltjes aankeek. 'Ik heb hem zelf gesproken en hij was gewoon buiten.' Ze hing haar jas op. 'Daarna heb ik rondgereden en toen werd ik kwaad dus ben ik het bos in gegaan, zonder jas. Daarom ben ik zo doorweekt. Ik ga douchen.' Ze liep langs hen heen naar de trap toe. Maar ze was nog maar een paar treden hoog toen ze stopte en naar Charles en Janet omkeek. 'Trouwens, als jullie nieuws krijgen over een half verwoeste plek in het bos, dat was mijn schuld. Ik was nogal kwaad.' Toen draaide ze zich weer om en liep verder de trap op.

* * *

De dagen die volgden verliepen niet veel beter. Ze had last van woede aanvallen waardoor er regelmatig dingen zomaar opeens uit elkaar sprongen. Ze had er geen controle over en na de woede aanvallen was ze altijd erg van slag.

Janet en Charles hielden haar zo goed mogelijk in de gaten en hielden haar thuis, bang voor wat er op school zou gebeuren als ze zo woede aanval kreeg en iemand merkte op het was haar werk dat er dingen kapot gingen.

Toen Charles plannen had gemaakt om contact te zoeken met Aro om hem om hulp te vragen, had Rachel zijn plan in zijn gedachtes gehoord en ze was zo boos geworden dat de telefoon in honderden stukjes uit elkaar was gesprongen en voor een gehele middag hadden ze zonder stroom gezeten.

Ze lieten haar ook niet langer buiten en dat maakte alles er niet beter op want ze voelde zich opgesloten en ze hield er niet van om zich opgesloten te voelen. En het was op een Woensdag dat de laatste druppel bij haar viel.

Zij en Janet waren in de keuken en het was laat op de middag geweest. Janet was bezig met koekjes bakken en Rachel had aan de keukentafel gezeten en was bezig geweest met haar huiswerk.

'Mag ik zo even naar buiten toe?' vroeg Rachel na de hele lange stilte waar ze al in hadden gezeten sinds ze plaats hadden genomen in de keuken.

Janet stopte meteen met wat ze aan het doen was toen ze dat vroeg. Langzaam draaide ze zich naar haar toe. Rachel zag nu dat ze wat bleek was en zelfs een beetje ongerust.

'Rachel, je weet dat je niet naar buiten kunt.'

Rachels woede kwam langzaam naar boven. 'Waarom niet?'

'Je hebt je krachten niet in de hand. Wat als iemand ziet dat je ze gebruikt? Het zou je leven in gevaar brengen.'

'Dat zou heus niet de eerste keer zijn,' antwoordde Rachel bitter.

'En wat als je iemand zeer doet? Je wilt dat toch niet.'

'Wat ik wil is me niet opgesloten voelen.'

'Rachel…'

'Nee,' onderbrak Rachel haar boos. 'Jullie sluiten me hier op!'

'Om je te beschermen. Het is voor je eigen bestwil…'

'Nee, dat is het niet!' zei Rachel kwaad terwijl ze overeind ging staan. Haar handen waren aan het trillen en ze wist dat ze moest kalmeren maar dat lukte haar niet. Het was alsof iemand anders woede het van haar over had genomen en ze kon het niet stoppen. 'Hoe is me opsluiten alsof ik een dierentuin dier ben voor mijn eigen bestwil? Hoe is het mogelijk dat geen frisse lucht krijgen goed voor me kan zijn? Alsjeblieft, leg me uit hoe dat goed voor me kan zijn!'

'Rachel…' fluisterde Janet. Ze klonk nu bang en geschrokken. 'Je ogen…'

Dat kalmeerde Rachel iets en het verwarde haar ook waardoor ze naar de gang liep en in de spiegel keek, net op tijd om haar irissen van een goudachtige gloed terug te keren naar de bruine kleur die ze normaal hadden.

Janet liep ook de gang in en Rachel keerde zich tot haar, met een verward, bang en geschrokken gezicht. 'Wat gebeurt er met me?'

'Ik weet het niet, lieverd.'

Rachel ademde diep in en uit en probeerde de tranen terug te dringen. 'Lucht,' fluisterde ze terwijl ze koers zette naar de voordeur. 'Ik heb frisse lucht nodig.'

'Rachel…' begon Janet.

Rachel draaide zich naar haar om. 'Alsjeblieft.'

Janet was even stil en knikte toen. Dat was alle toestemming die ze nodig had. Ze draaide zich weer om en liep de deur uit en weg van het huis. Zodra ze in het bos was en ver weg van het huis, begon ze te rennen. En ze bleef rennen, dieper en dieper het bos in. Ze moest weg. Ze moest gewoon even van alles weg.

Ze rende zo ver dat ze uiteindelijk een open veld op rende en daar bleef ze staan en boog zich voorover. Met haar handen op haar knieën probeerde ze op adem te komen en al haar gedachtes weer op een rij te krijgen.

Er was iets raars met haar aan de hand. Woede aanvallen, dingen die ze liet exploderen, haar ogen die van kleur veranderde. Er was iets goed mis met haar.

Ze ging weer gewoon overeind staan, nog steeds druk bezig om op adem te komen. En terwijl ze dat deed liet ze haar ogen rond dwalen.

Haar hart stopte even toen ze merkte waar ze onbewust naartoe was gerend. Het open veld in het bos waar Edward haar vaak mee naartoe had genomen. De bloemen bloeiden niet en het zag er wat dor en kaal uit maar ze wist vrij zeker dat hetzelfde plek was.

Ze gaf een kleine gefrustreerde gil en duwde haar handen tegen haar ogen. 'Waarom hier? Verdorie, waarom?'

Haar hart stopte nogmaals toen ze de aanwezigheid van nog een persoon voelde. Ze liet haastig haar handen zakken en haar ogen werden wat groter toen ze een bekend iemand aan de andere kant van de open plek zag.

'Laurent?'

'Rachel,' antwoordde de Vampier die ooit bij James' coven had gehoord. Hij droeg een paars pak en had een donkerhuid, rode ogen en donkere dreadlocks. In een oogblink stond hij nog maar enkele meters van haar af. 'Ik had niet verwacht om je hier te vinden.'

'Hoezo niet?'

'Wel, ik ging Cullens bezoeken maar ik vond hun huis leeg. Ze zijn weg.' Hij begon langzaam stappen te zetten en het voelde haast alsof hij om haar heen aan het cirkelen was. 'Ik ben verrast dat ze jou achter hebben gelaten. Ben je niet een soort van huisdier voor hen?'

'Huisdier?' vroeg Rachel verontwaardigd. 'Absoluut niet.'

'Komen Cullens vaak op bezoek?'

Rachels gezicht kwam wat verward te staan toen ze weer een spookachtige versie van Edward zag. Hij stond tussen haar en Laurent in. '_Lieg._'

'Nee. Ze zijn weg gegaan en komen ook niet meer terug. En eerlijk gezegd wil ik ook niet dat ze terug komen.'

'_Rachel, lieg en lieg goed._'

'Maar als ik ze ooit nog zie dan zal ik zeker zeggen dat je langs bent geweest en op zoek naar hen bent. Dat is als ik niet te druk bezig ben om hun de volgende wereld in te schelden.'

Laurent glimlachte een beetje. 'Wel, wel. Ben jij niet spiritvol geworden?'

'Altijd al geweest,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Maar ik zou weer moeten gaan. Mijn ouders, ze weten niet dat ik zo ver het bos in gegaan en mijn moeder is altijd heel erg snel bezorgd.'

'Edward was ook altijd bezorgd om je. Of in ieder geval van wat ik heb gezien.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders op en probeerde rustig te blijven. 'Dat zal wel, als jij het zegt.'

'Maar hij is hier niet. Hij is ver weg.'

Rachel begreep niet waar hij heen ging en deed haar armen over elkaar en gaf hem een achterdochtige blik. 'Waarom ben jij hier? Zou jij niet naar Alaska vertrekken?'

'Ik kwam terug als…'

'Als wat?'

'Als een gunst voor Victoria.'

Er begon iets bij Rachel te dagen. 'Victoria. Natuurlijk.'

'Ze vroeg me of ik wou kijken of je nog steeds onder de bescherming van Cullens stond. Victoria vindt dat het alleen maar eerlijk is'

om mij te vermoorden aangezien Edward James heeft vermoord,' onderbrak Rachel hem. 'Ja, dat was me ondertussen duidelijk geworden.'

'Een mate voor een mate,' zei Laurent. 'Of zoals het gezegde: een oog voor een oog.'

'_Bedreig hem_,' zei Edwards schim van naast haar.

'Laat haar maar komen. Ik ben niet bang voor haar,' zei Rachel. 'En zo makkelijk ben ik niet te vermoorden.'

'Oh, ik geloof dat je je daar in vergist,' zei Laurent. Hij zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd, alsof hij tegen iets op keek. 'Victoria zal niet blij zijn met mij die jou vermoord. Maar ik kan mezelf niet helpen. Je ruikt gewoon zo goed.'

'Laurent,' zei Rachel met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Ik ben de laatste tijd in een hele slechte bui dus je wilt me liever niet kwaad maken en op dit moment ben je goed op weg om dat toch te doen.'

'Sst.' Laurent was voor haar in een oogblink en had zijn handen aan beide kanten van haar gezicht. 'Je hoeft je niet sterk te houden om je angst te verbergen. Ik doe dit uit goedheid.

'Me vermoorden is iets wat jij goedheid noemt?' vroeg Rachel walgend.

'Victoria is van plan om je langzaam te vermoorden. Je zoveel pijn laten voelen dat je haar zult smeken om je te vermoorden, gewoon omdat je wilt dat het ophoud. Maar ik zal het snel laten verlopen. Je zult niets voelen,' fluisterde Laurent in haar oor. 'Dat beloof ik.'

'Wat dacht je van helemaal niet?' Rachel opende haar ogen en keek hem woedend aan. 'Ik had je gewaarschuwd.' Ze duwde haar hand naar voren en Laurent werd door een onzichtbare kracht achteruit gegooid en hij landde tegen een boom aan. 'Ik had je gewaarschuwd en ik had je verteld dat ik niet makkelijk te vermoorden ben en dat ik de laatste tijd erg snel kwaad ben. Meestal blaas ik dan ongewild dingen op. Wil je DAT risico nemen, Laurent?'

In een flits was hij weer overeind. 'Jij…' Hij stopte in zijn zin toen er takjes knapten. Zowel hij als Rachel keken om, de kant op waar het geluid vandaan kwamen. 'Ik geloof het niet.'

Een luide grom weer klonk van tussen de struiken en Rachels mond viel open toen ze een enorme, zwarte wolf tussen de struiken vandaag zag komen en het open veld op stappen.

'Ben ik de enige die een gigantische wolf ziet?' vroeg ze aan niemand in het bijzonder. Haar ogen werden nog groter toen ze nog vier andere wolven tevoorschijn zag komen: een grijze met zwarte vlekken op zijn rug, een donker grijze, een donkerbruine en voskleurige. 'Schrap dat, ben ik de enige die vijf gigantische wolven ziet?'

Laurents antwoord was dat hij wegrende en de wolven renden achter hem aan. Maar de voskleurige stopte voor haar en keek haar aan met twee bekende bruine ogen.

Rachels gezicht trok zich in een frons. 'Jake…?'

De wolf legde zijn oren even in zijn nek maar rende toen achter de rest van de wolven aan. Laurent stopte halverwege en rende terug en verkocht de zwarte wolf, die voorop rende, een harde dreun waardoor hij door de lucht vloog en op de grond terecht kwam. Hij herstelde zich echter meteen weer en rende weer vooruit.

Rachel had genoeg gezien en draaide zich om en rende weg, zo hard als ze kon. Ze had wel weer genoeg frisse lucht voor één dag gehad.

Eenmaal weer thuis rende ze meteen door naar de keuken en waar ze Charles, Janet en Harry vond. 'Pap, ik heb ze gezien!'

'Rachel,' verzuchtte Janet opgelucht en ze omhelsde Rachel.

Maar die duwde haar weg en wendde zich weer tot haar vader. 'Ik heb ze gezien, in het bos. Het zijn geen beren.'

'Wat bedoel je in het bos?' vroeg Charles. 'Rachel, wat deed jij in het bos?' Hij keek naar Janet. 'Heb jij haar naar buiten gelaten?'

'Pap!' gilde Rachel zowat. 'Het zijn geen beren, het zijn wolven! Gigantische wolven!'

'Weet je dat echt zeker, Rachel?' vroeg Harry.

'Ja!' riep Rachel uit. 'Ik heb ze net gezien! Ze zaten achter…' Ze stopte in haar zin toen ze besefte dat ze hen niet kon vertellen dat ze achter Laurent aan hadden gezeten. '… iets aan.'

Harry kuchte wat en Charles keek haar wat sceptisch aan. 'Wolven?'

Rachel knikte. 'Het was een hele groep. Ik heb er vijf gezien. Misschien zijn er nog wel meer.'

'En je weet zeker…'

'Ja!'

Charles knikte. 'Okay. Okay, ik geloof je.' Hij keek naar Harry. 'Heb je zin om te gaan jagen? Om een paar van je jongens op te trommelen?'

'Tuurlijk. Ja, tuurlijk. Ik zal… Ik zal ze even een belletje geven,' zei Harry die niet erg enthousiast klonk en daarna de keuken uitliep.

'En jij,' zei Charles die toen opstond. 'Wat dacht je wel niet? Het bos in gaan? Naar buiten gaan?'

'Charles…' begon Janet.

'Het gaat vaker gebeuren,' zei Rachel die haar onderbrak. 'Of je het nou leuk vindt of niet. Ik ben geen beest dat je kunt opsluiten. Ik heb frisse lucht nodig. Ik vind het best dat ik thuis blijf en thuis aan school werk tot ik die driftbuien en mijn krachten weer onder controle heb maar alsjeblieft, laat me af en toe naar buiten gaan.'

Charles keek naar Janet die knikte. Toen keek hij weer naar Rachel. 'Okay. Maar niet meer het bos in, begrepen?' Rachel knikte. 'Mooi. Ik moet naar het bureau.' Hij gaf Janet een kus op haar wang. 'Het zal wel laat worden.'

Janet knikte. 'Wees voorzichtig.'

'Heel voorzichtig,' vulde Rachel aan.

Hij gaf hen beide een stevige omhelzing. 'Altijd.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoi, hoi.**

**Ik heb geen reviews gehad. Helaas.**

**Maar dat maakt verder ook niet uit.**

**Ik heb nog een vraagje: wie hopen jullie dat Rachel kiest?**

**Ik heb zelf namelijk een idee maar ik ben wel nieuwsgierig naar wie jullie willen dat ze kiest. En ik laat het niet helemaal lopen zoals de boeken/de films dus wie ze gaat kiezen blijft nog even spannend. Maar wat is jullie favoriete keuze?**

**In ieder geval, een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat hij bevalt.**

**Laat me alsjeblieft weten wat jullie ervan vinden en wie jullie graag willen dat ze kiest.**

**Review dus, alsjeblieft. **

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 12

Werewolves

* * *

_Ze liep het huis uit. Het was donker buiten en redelijk fris. Ze rilde ietsje en trok haar jas dichter om zich heen en wreef zichzelf over haar armen. Toen begon ze te lopen._

_Ze probeerde weg te komen van iets. Ze probeerde ergens aan te ontsnappen maar ze wist niet precies wat._

_Bij het rand van het bos bleef ze staan en keek ze om, terug naar het huis. Het was aarde donker binnen. Haar ouders sliepen waarschijnlijk._

_Ze wreef zich weer over haar armen en keek weer naar voren en begon weer te lopen, het bos in en weg bij de bewoonde wereld. _

_Het hielp niets. Dat gevoel, dat iets waar ze van weg probeerde te komen, het bleef daar en het bleef haar irriteren. _

_Ze kreunde zachtjes en wreef over haar slapen. 'Ga weg. Alsjeblieft. Ga weg.'_

_Het hielp niets. Dat iets dat bleef daar. Het bleef haar martelen. En dus bleef ze lopen, dieper en dieper het bos in en dieper en dieper de nacht in. _

_Ze had geen idee hoelang ze had gelopen toen ze iets hoorde bewegen. Ze stopte direct en bleef staan en luisteren. Maar ze hoorde niets._

_Toen was het er weer. Dat geluid alsof er iemand bewoog. Het geritsel van bladeren en struiken, het knappen van takjes._

'_Wie is daar?'_

_Er kwam geen antwoord en dit keer bleef het ook stil dus liep ze langzaam door. Een uil die van veraf roekoede liet haar schrikken en ze maakte een klein sprongetje._

_Toen ademde ze diep uit en sloot haar ogen. 'Verman je, Rachel. Je ziet spoken.'_

_Ze liep weer door. Het gevoel dat ze nu aan iets probeerde te ontkomen werd langzaam minder tot het eindelijk verdween en met een zucht van opluchting bleef ze weer staan._

_Toen hoorde ze weer iemand bewegen en ze keek wild om zich heen. Maar er was weer niemand te zien. Toen klonk het alsof iemand langs haar heen rende, heel snel. Ze voelde zelfs haar haren bewegen door de snelheid van dat geren. _

_Ze slaakte een geschrokken kreet en draaide zich weer met een ruk om. Maar er was weer niemand te zien._

'_Wie is daar?' riep ze. Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Wie is daar?' riep ze weer. Maar er kwam weer geen antwoord._

_Toen, uit het niets, sprong er iets op haar af en duwde haar tegen de grond aan. Een stevige, koude hand sloot zich om haar keel en boven haar gezicht hing een ander gezicht. Parelwitte tanden werden ontbloot in dat gezicht en dat gezicht hield ook twee bloedrode ogen, die diep in haar bruine ogen keken. Dat gezicht werd omlijst door wild, rood, krullen haar en dat gezicht was erg bleek._

'_Victoria,' bracht ze uit._

_De grip van de hand om haar keel werd strakker en de persoon boven haar begon haar keel dicht te knijpen. Ze hapte naar adem, adem die ze helaas niet langer meer kon krijgen. De greep werd nog sterker en ze had het gevoel alsof haar keel gewoon zou breken._

'_Iemand, help me,' dacht ze terwijl ze zich licht in haar hoofd begon te voelen. _

_Maar er was niemand om haar te helpen. Ze was alleen en ze moest zichzelf dus ook maar redden. _

_Het lukte haar met moeite om een hand los te krijgen uit de ijzeren greep op haar lichaam en ze duwde die in het bleke gezicht van de persoon die haar probeerde te laten stikken. Het was een poging om Victoria van haar af te krijgen. Een poging die faalde. _

_Vaag hoorde ze nog iemand rennen, heel snel rennen, en toen stoppen. Het volgende moment werd Victoria van haar afgetrokken en had ze weer de kans om te ademen en dat deed ze dan ook dankbaar. Ze begon te hoesten en daarna benauwd en snel in en uit te ademen._

_Ze wist niet wie Victoria van haar had afgetrokken of wat er precies was gebeurd maar ze was wel heel blij dat ze weer kon ademhalen en dat Victoria weg was._

_Langzaam krabbelde ze weer overeind. Heel langzaam en met een hand tegen haar keel gedrukt want die deed heel erg zeer. Ze voelde hoe de afdrukken van Victorias vingers zich langzaam tot blauwe plekken vormden._

_Ze stond nog maar net en had nog maar net een paar stappen gedaan toen iemand weer tegen haar aanbotste en haar tegen een boom aanduwde. Een uitstekende tak boorde zich door haar zij heen en ze gilde het uit van de pijn._

_Ze duwde zichzelf van de boom af en viel met een klap op de grond. Snikkend van de pijn drukte ze haar handen tegen haar zij. De wond bloedde en behoorlijk ook. Ze verloor bloed en snel ook. _

_Iemand rende weg, in hoge snelheid. Iemand anders maakte zijn/haar weg naar haar toe. Ze probeerde weg te kruipen maar ze voelde zich zwak en haar ogen begonnen langzaam dicht te zakken._

Tik.

_Iemand pakte haar op en hield haar voorzichtig vast. Het voelde als mannenarmen. Hele erge sterke gespierde mannenarmen. _

Tik. Tik.

'_Rachel.'_

Tik.

'_Rachel. Kijk me aan.'_

Tik. Tik. Tik.

_Haar hoofd werd voorzichtig door een hand gedraaid en haar bruine ogen vonden twee…_

Tik. Tik. Tik.

* * *

Rachel schrok wakker van haar droom en bleef voor een moment roerloos op haar bed liggen terwijl ze de droom liet inzakken.

Het was dezelfde droom die ze nu al een aantal weken had. Het was iedere keer dezelfde. En ze werd iedere keer wakker op het moment dat ze in de ogen van de persoon zou kijken die haar had gered.

Tik.

Ze keek wat slaperig op toen ze het tikkende geluid weer hoorde. Het waren steentjes die tegen haar ruit aangegooid werden.

Tik.

Langzaam kwam ze overeind van haar bed en ze liep naar het raam toe en tuurde er door naar buiten. Haar wenkbrauwen gingen omhoog toen ze zag wie het was.

Ze opende haar raam. 'Jacob? Wat doe jij hier?' Ze ging met een hand door haar bruine haren heen. 'Doe dat alsjeblieft niet meer. Je liet me schrikken.'

'Ga bij het raam vandaan.'

'Waarom?'

'Ik kom naar boven.'

'Je komt –' Haar mond viel open toen ze Jacob een aanloop zag nemen en omhoog zag klimmen. '– naar boven?' Ze deed een paar stappen naar achteren en secondes later sprong Jacob door haar raam naar binnen. 'Wow. Indrukwekkend,' zei ze koeltjes en ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar. 'Wat moet je?'

'Laat ik beginnen met: hi.' Rachel gaf hem een kille blik en zijn gezicht viel en kwam droevig te staan. 'Luister, het spijt me.'

Hij deed een paar stappen op hem af maar Rachel drukte een hand tegen zijn borst en stopte hem. Jacob snapte de hint en nam een paar stappen terug.

'Waar heb je spijt van?'

'Ik wou dat ik het kon uitleggen maar het is me letterlijk opgedragen…'

'Opgedragen?'

'Ik kan het je niet vertellen.'

Hij liep langs haar heen en verder haar kamer in. Hij stopte toen hij zag dat de dromenvanger die hij haar had gegeven boven haar bed hing. 'Helpt het?'

'Niet echt. Maar het is toch een leuk gebaar.'

Jacob draaide zich naar haar om. 'Heb je ooit een geheim gehad dat je met niemand kon delen? Eentje die niet het jouwe was om te delen?'

Rachel snoof wat. 'Oh, je hebt geen idee.'

Jacob ging op het einde van haar bed zitten en keek naar haar op. 'Dat is hoe het voor mij is. Alleen erger.' Rachel keek hem wat verward aan en ondanks dat ze nog steeds boos op hem was, luisterde ze toch. 'Je hebt geen idee hoe strak ik vast zit.' Hij keek even naar beneden en ademde een keer diep in voordat hij haar weer aankeek. 'Ik wou bellen. Dat wou ik echt. Ik wou niets liever. Maar het mocht niet.'

'Niet van Sam?' Jacob knikte en Rachel zuchtte en liet haar armen zakken. Ze snapte het nu beter. Ze stapte op hem af en ging met haar vingers door zijn haar. 'Ik haat dit. Ik haat wat ze met je hebben gedaan. Maar ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat het kapsel je goed staat.'

Opeens pakte Jacob haar rechterarm vast en liet die zakken. Ze zag dat hij het het sikkelvormige litteken op haar onderarm, degene die door James was achtergelaten, bestudeerde.

Ze zuchtte en bedekte hem met haar andere hand. 'Ik zei toch dat ik wist hoe het voelt om een geheim te moeten houden dat niet het jouwe is.'

Jacob ging staan en keek haar diep in haar ogen aan. 'Rachel, herinner je je nog dat we samen op het strand van La Push liepen? Toen je er was met je klasgenoten? Het…'

Hij stopte maar Rachel gaf hem een glimlach en knikte. 'Ja, het verhaal. Het verhaal over de koudelingen en over dat de Quileute stam afstammelingen waren van de wolf.'

Hij glimlachte een beetje. 'Je herinnert het je dus nog.'

Rachel knikte. 'Jake, er moet toch wel iets zijn dat je kunt doen…'

'Nee,' onderbrak hij haar. 'Ik zit er voor de rest van mijn leven vast aan.'

'Misschien moeten we een tijdje weg gaan,' opperde Rachel. 'Gewoon de stad verlaten. Gewoon jij en ik met z'n tweetjes.'

'Zou je dat doen?' vroeg Jacob die verbaasd keek.

Rachel knikte en deed haar armen weer over elkaar. 'Forks, het zit vol slechte herinneringen. Herinneringen die ik het liefste wil vergeten. En het is hier zo benauwd. Haast verstikkend. En jij die problemen hebt met Sam. We zouden makkelijk gewoon weg kunnen gaan. Onze spullen pakken en in de auto springen. Mijn grootouders leven ook hier in Amerika. Zij zouden ons vast wel onderdak willen geven. Maar we zouden hier gewoon even weg zijn.' Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'We zouden gewoon weer even normaal kunnen ademhalen.'

Jacob zuchtte en keek droevig naar de schilderijen op haar muur. 'Het is niet iets waar ik gewoon van weg kan rennen, Rachel. Maar ik zou met jou wegrennen, als ik dat kon.' Ze bleef hem aanstaren. 'Ik moet gaan. Ze zullen zich gaan afvragen waar ik ben.' Rachel knikte en stopte haar handen in de achterzakken van haar pyjamabroek. 'Kom hier.'

Jacob stapte op haar af en trok haar in een stevige omhelzing. Dat verbaasde Rachel eerst maar toen omhelsde ze hem terug terwijl ze opmerkte hoe ongelooflijk warm hij was.

'Alsjeblieft,' fluisterde Jacob. 'Los de puzzel op. Het zou dan zoveel makkelijker zijn als je het zou weten.'

'Ik zal het proberen,' beloofde Rachel terwijl ze elkaar loslieten. 'Ik zal het echt proberen.' Jacob liep naar het raam toe. 'Jake…' Hij klom uit het raam. 'Jake, wat ben je…' Hij sprong en ze liep haastig naar het raam toe en zag dat hij gewoon en ongewond op zijn voeten landde. 'Wat de…' En toen rende hij gewoon weg en verdween in het bos. Ze zuchtte en leunde met haar armen op de vensterbank. 'Jake, wat is er toch met je aan de hand?'

Hij gedroeg zich echt raar. Hij had haar verteld dat hij vast zat, dat hij haar had willen bellen maar dat dat niet van Sam mocht, hij wou dat ze zich herinnerde wat hij haar had verteld over de Quileute legende, over dat de Quileutes afstammelingen waren van de wolf…

Rachel schoot overeind en stootte haar hoofd hard aan het opende raam. 'Au! Verdomme nog aan toe!' Vloekend sloot ze het raam en liep ze terug naar haar bed.

Waarom had ze daar niet eerder aan gedacht? Het had gewoon zo voor de hang gelegen!

Waarom had ze Jacob ook alweer gevraagd of ze vaker in La Push mocht komen? Omdat Victoria achter haar aan zat en de legende was dat de Quileute stam Weerwolven waren en Vampiers en Weerwolven waren elkaars vijanden.

En het paste allemaal. Toen de Cullens er nog waren geweest hadden zij niet op het gebied van de Quileute mogen komen. Edward had een hekel gehad aan Billy en Jacob. Al pas na hun vertrek waren er meldingen gekomen over mensen die gigantische beren in het bos hadden gezien.

Ze had een groep van vijf enorme wolven gezien in het bos toen Laurent haar had geprobeerd te vermoorden. Sams bende bestond met hem uit vijf leden.

'Oh, ik ben zo dom!'

* * *

De volgende morgen reed Rachel al vroeg het terrein op van de Black familie. Onmiddellijk liep ze naar de deur toe en begon ze te kloppen. Billy deed open.

'Rachel,' zei hij.

'Ik moet hem zien,' was haar antwoord.

'Hij is niet thuis.'

Rachel keek hem aan en haar gezicht kwam nijdig te staan. 'Je liegt.'

'Niet…'

'Je kunt niet tegen me liegen, Billy,' onderbrak Rachel hem. Ze liep langs hem heen het huis in. 'Ik moet hem echt zien.'

'Rachel,' probeerde Billy haar te stoppen maar ze liep gewoon door.

Toen ze de deur van Jacobs slaapkamer had bereikt opende ze die en wat ze zag liet haar meteen stoppen. Hij lag te slapen. Diep te slapen. En hij zag er zo vredig uit dat ze het niet over haar hart kon verkrijgen om hem wakker te maken.

Ze sloot de deur weer en keek naar Billy. 'Ik wacht wel tot hij wakker is.'

Billy knikte. 'Dank je.'

Toen ze weer terug naar de deur liep kwam ze langs een raam en zag ze vanuit het bos vier bekende figuren aanlopen: Sam en zijn bende.

'Ik ben zo terug,' zei ze die kwaad begon te worden.

'Rachel, doe het niet,' smeekte Billy maar ze was al weer de deur uitgelopen.

Ze sprong over de reling van het erf en liep de vier tegemoet. 'Werkelijk? Moest je nou echt zo hard proberen om hem bij me uit de buurt te houden?' Sam en zijn bende stopte en Rachel keek Sam boos aan. 'Ik snap dat je de Cullens haat. Aartsvijanden, het zit in je DNA, je moet hen wel haten. Best, ik begrijp het.'

'Rustig,' zei Sam tegen één van de andere jongens die achterdochtig keek.

'Ik ben niet één van hen, Sam! Waarom moest je zo hard proberen om hem bij me vandaan te houden?'

'Wat hebben wij gedaan?' vroeg de achterdochtige jongen. 'Wat heeft hij gedaan? Wat heeft hij je verteld?'

'Niets,' snauwde ze. 'Hij heeft me niets verteld omdat hij dat van jou –' Ze keek naar Sam. '– niet mocht.'

'Paul,' zei Sam tegen de achterdochtige jongen. 'Kalmeer.' Het hielp niets.

'Waarom moesten jullie hem nou tot dingen dwingen die hij niet wou?'

Paul snoof wat schamper. 'Je begrijpt er niets van.'

Dat was het. Rachels hand balde zich tot een vuist en voor ze er ook maar over na had gedacht was die in contact gekomen met de zijkant van zijn wang. Een scherpende pijn schoot vervolgens door haar hand heen.

'Au! Verdomme!' vloekte ze terwijl ze een stap achteruit deed. 'Vervloekte weerwolven!'

'Paul!' zei Sam waarschuwend. Rachel keek op en zag de jongen die ze een dreun had verkocht diep in en uit ademen. 'Rachel, ga terug!' Rachel deed een paar stappen achteruit. Paul begon nu te schuimbekken en te hijgen. 'Paul, kalmeer. Nu.'

Maar het was te laat. In een oogblink was Paul van mens veranderd in een enorme, donkergrijze wolf. Eén van de wolven die ze ook in het bos had gezien. En hij keek woedend naar haar.

'Huh,' zei Rachel die nog een stap achteruit deed. 'Dus dat is hoe het werkt.' Paul de wolf gromde en deed een stap naar haar toe. 'Hey, af, jongen. Ik ben teveel vrouw voor jou.' Paul gromde weer.

'Rachel!' schreeuwde Jacob.

Ze draaide zich om en zag dat hij naar buiten gerend kwam en over de reling sprong, net als zij, en hun kant op gerend kwam. Een grom liet haar weer naar Paul kijken en ze dook net op tijd weg toen hij een aanval op haar deed en strompelde haastig achteruit.

Haar mond viel even open toen Jake over haar heen sprong en terwijl hij dat deed veranderde ook hij in een wolf. Ook één van de wolven die ze had gezien. Degene met de voskleurige vacht.

Hij landde voor haar op de grond en gromde kwaad naar Paul. En toen viel hij hem aan en begonnen ze te vechten.

'Holy shit,' zei Rachel terwijl ze toekeek hoe de twee aan het vechten waren.

De twee wolven belandden al vechtend in het bos en het was toen dat Sam weer het woord nam. 'Hey.' De overige twee die bij hem waren, wendden zich tot hem maar hij had zijn ogen op haar gericht. 'Breng Rachel terug naar Emily's huis.'

'Ik gok dat de wolf uit de zak is,' zei de jongen die ze nog niet kende.

Hij en Embry hielpen haar overeind. 'Dus, vertel eens eerlijk,' zei Embry nieuwsgierig. 'Hoe ben je erachter gekomen?'

'Oh, ik heb altijd al geweten dat de Quileute stam weerwolven waren. Dat heb ik uitgevogeld toen ik uitvogelde dat de Cullens Vampiers waren. Ik had alleen niet door dat Jake er eentje was tot het moment dat ik jullie in het bos zag. Jullie zijn hard te herkennen als wolf.' Embry en de andere jongen grinnikten. 'Maar jullie houden dezelfde ogen. Dat en ik ben goed in het lezen van mensen.'

'Tuurlijk,' grinnikte Embry.

Rachel keek hem wat schuin aan. 'Wow, dus dat springen, rennen en veranderen is knap, hè? En Jake moet dat kunnen omdat hij afstamt van het stamhoofd.'

'Wat de…' Embry maakte een sprongetje van schrik en Rachel gaf hem een onschuldige glimlach. 'Je bent echt goed in het lezen van mensen. Hoe wist je dat?'

'Wilde gok. Jullie keken nogal onder de indruk toen Jake veranderde.'

'Wow, jij bent echt goed,' zei de andere jongen.

'Dank je. Dat is lief,' zei Rachel. 'Dus waar is Emily's huis en hoe komen we er?'

'Auto,' antwoordde de twee tegelijkertijd.

'Oh, dat gaat krap worden in mijn Mini.'

'Maak je geen zorgen,' zei Embry. 'We bijten niet.'

'Spreek voor jezelf,' zei de andere jongen.

Rachel rolde haar ogen. 'Ik zal maar gewoon eerlijk tegen je zijn. Ik ben single en ik ben er gek op. Dus je kunt proberen wat je wilt en flirten met wat je wilt en zoveel ongeschikte gedachtes over me denken wat je wilt –' Hij grinnikte bij dat laatste. '– maar het gaat niet werken.'

'Helaas.'

'Heb je trouwens nog een naam?'

'Jared. Jared Cameron.'

'Fijn om ook een naam bij het gezicht te hebben.' De drie liepen naar haar Mini toe. 'Dus hoelang ben jij al een Weerwolf, Jared? Jij en Paul, was het niet?'

'Klopt.'

'Jullie waren er ook bij toen Sam me terug bracht. Vlak nadat de Cullens vertrokken.'

'Klopt. Ik was de eerste na Sam die veranderde. Toen kwam Paul en toen Embry.'

'En toen Jake.'

'We hadden hem eerder verwacht,' zei Embry eerlijk.

'Omdat hij de zoon van een stamhoofd is?'

'Precies.'

'Jij bent snel,' merkte Jared op. 'Ik rij.'

'Mooi niet,' protesteerde Embry. 'Ik word altijd ziek als jij rijdt.'

'Ik rij,' kwam Rachel ertussen. 'Jullie geven gewoon de directies maar niemand rijd in mijn auto behalve ik.'

'De lady heeft gesproken,' grinnikte Embry.

'Ik neem de passagiersstoel.'

'Das niet eerlijk!'

Embry rende achter Jared aan die duidelijk als eerste bij de auto wou komen om de passagiersstoel te krijgen.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd en keek nog een keer, terug naar het bos waar Sam, Jake en Paul in waren verdwenen. Een bezorgde blik kwam in haar ogen.

Als Jacob maar okay was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoi, hoi!**

**Hier is nog een nieuw hoofdstuk.**

**Ik ga deze eindigen met een klifhanger, zo alvast een waarschuwing.**

**Review alsjeblieft en ik hoop om volgende week een nieuw hoofdstuk te publiceren.**

**Die zal trouwens ook nog een nieuw verhaallijn krijgen.**

**Ook nog een vraagje: hoe gek zijn jullie op de Volturi? Gewoon een vraag.**

**XxX Emmetje**

**ps. We beginnen het einde van Live Goes On te naderen. Hierna nog drie hoofdstukken en dan is it finished. Ik ben nog steeds druk bezig met de sequel die heet: When The Past Catches Up.**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 13

La Push

* * *

Eenmaal aangekomen bij Emily's huis, het was een korte maar luidruchtige rit geweest, stapten Jared en Embry uit. Die laatste had toch de pech gehad om op de achterbank te belanden.

'En jullie zweren dat alles goed is met Paul en Jacob?' vroeg Rachel terwijl ze ook uitstapte en achter hen aanliep.

'Ja, rustig nu maar, Rachel,' zei Embry. 'Jake en Paul zijn okay. Daar zorgt Sam wel voor.'

'Ik hoop eigenlijk dat Paul wat tanden in hem zet en hem wat woede laat zien,' zei Jared.

'No way. Jacob is een natuurtalent. Je hebt zelf gezien hoe hij veranderde,' zei Embry. 'Ik zet er vijf dollar op in dat het Paul niet eens lukt om hem aan te raken.'

Rachel stopte even en keek naar het houten huis dat voor hen lag. Het zag er wel gezellig uit maar iets liet haar niet helemaal op haar gemak voelen.

'Kom binnen, Rachel,' zei Embry die op de veranda op haar stond te wachten. Toen ze zich bij hem voegde fluisterde hij: 'Nog één ding over Emily, Sam's verloofde. Probeer niet te staren. Dat zit Sam dwars.'

'Waarom zou ik staren?' vroeg Rachel verward.

'Dat zul je wel zien,' zei Embry die daarna maar al te graag naar binnen hopte.

Tegen de tijd dat Rachel zich bij hen voegde zag ze dat allebei de jongens een nogal grote muffin vasthielden.

'Hebben jullie jongens honger?' vroeg de jonge vrouw die bij de keuken stond. Rachel zag alleen maar haar rug maar de vrouw, van wie ze begreep dat haar naam Emily was, had lang donker haar. 'Alsof ik dat ook maar hoef te vragen.'

Rachel bleef aarzelend in de deuropening staan en tuurde naar binnen. Ze voelde zich een beetje een indringer.

Emily draaide zich om en Rachel merkte toen op waarom Sam liever niet had dat ze naar haar zou staren. Ze had namelijk drie klauw littekens over de rechterkant van haar gezicht lopen.

'Wie is dit?'

'Rachel Grey,' antwoordde Embry. 'Wie anders?'

Emily begon breed te glimlachen. 'Hmm. Zo jij bent het Vampiermeisje.'

'Blijkbaar. Al kun je me niet echt meer het Vampiermeisje noemen,' antwoordde Rachel die in de deuropening bleef staan. 'Maar als ik het Vampiermeisje bent dan moet jij het Wolfmeisje zijn.'

Emily lachte wat. 'Dat zal dan wel zo zijn. Wel, ik ben met één verloofd.' Ze zette een schaal met muffins op tafel. 'Ik ben er zelf niet één.' Jared wou nog een muffin pakken maar Emily stopte hem. 'Bewaar wat voor je broers.' Jared legde de muffin terug. 'En waar zijn jullie manieren? Dames eerst.' Ze keek weer op naar Rachel. 'Kom binnen.' Rachel deed langzaam een paar stappen naar binnen. 'Heb je honger?'

'Best wel. Vertrokken zonder eerst te ontbijten.'

'Leef je uit,' glimlachte Emily. 'Laat het maar aan Jacob over om een weg langs Sams orders te vinden.'

'Hij heeft me eigenlijk niets verteld,' zei Rachel eerlijk. 'Ik heb het zelf uitgevogeld.'

'Het is een wolf iets,' vertelde Embry. 'Alfa's orders moeten gevolgd worden, of we dat nou willen of niet. En moet je dit eens horen, we kunnen elkaars gedachtes horen.'

'Wil je je mond houden?' vroeg Jared. 'Dat zijn onze geheimen. Verdomme! Die chick rent samen met Vampiers.'

'Ik kan niet echt met Vampiers rennen,' zei Rachel die tegenover hem aan de tafel plaats nam. 'Daar zijn ze te snel voor.'

'Wel, wij zijn sneller,' zei Jared, die de grinnikende Emily en Embry negeerde. 'Begint het al een beetje freakie te worden?'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Je moet met heel wat beters komen om mij te horen zeggen dat ik het freakie vind worden. Ik ben wel iets gewend.'

'Jake had gelijk,' zei Sam die ook het huis ingelopen kwam. 'Je bent echt goed met weird.'

'Mijn tweede naam,' zei Rachel met een schouderophaal. Ze keek even weg toen ze Sam Emily een liefdevolle kus op haar lippen zag geven. Ze verdienden elkaar. Het herinnerde haar alleen aan gelukkigere tijden.

Gelach en een beetje gestoei liet haar opkijken. Paul en Jake kwamen ook het huis ingelopen en waren elkaar aan het duwen maar alles leek verder prima tussen hen.

Paul kwam naast haar zitten en gaf haar een verontschuldigde glimlach. 'Sorry. Hoe gaat het met je hand?'

Rachel keek naar haar hand. Ze was helemaal vergeten dat ze die had zeer gedaan. 'Prima. Ik ben een snelle heler.'

'Dat is wel heel snel,' merkte Jared op. 'Het klonk alsof je hem brak.'

Rachel haalde haar schouders weer op. 'Het was niets. En zoals ik al zei, ik ben een snelle heler.'

'Wie heeft er gewonnen?' vroeg Jared.

Sam wees naar Jacob en Embry liet een luide 'Ha!' uit terwijl Jared mokkend een vijf dollar briefje tevoorschijn haalde en die aan hem overhandigde.

'Dus, jullie zijn echte weerwolven, huh?'

'Jep,' antwoordde Embry. 'In ieder geval, de laatste keer dat ik het checkte waren we dat nog steeds.'

Er werd wat gegrinnikt. 'Maar jullie zijn dat niet altijd geweest. Of wel?' Ze keek vragend naar Jacob die zich eindelijk verwijderde van zijn plek in de deuropening aan ook aan tafel ging zitten.

'Een paar leden van de stam erven het gen,' vertelde Sam. 'Bloedzuigers verhuizen naar de stad en dan zet de koorts zich in.'

'En de moorden?' vroeg Rachel. 'Was dat jullie werk?'

'We beschermen,' zei Paul. 'We vermoorden niet.'

'Wie zit dan wel achter die moorden?'

'Juist hetgeen waar we jou en de andere mensen van proberen te beschermen,' zei Jacob. 'Het enige wat we wel vermoorden.'

'En met alle genoegen,' grinnikte Jared.

Jacob rolde met zijn ogen omdat hij hem had onderbroken. 'Vampiers.'

'Maar hoe…'

'Maak je niet druk,' onderbrak Jacob haar. 'We mogen je dierbare Cullens niet aanraken, behalve als ze de code breken.'

'Dat wou ik niet eens zeggen,' zei Rachel. 'Ik vroeg me of hoe jullie Vampiers kunnen doden. Ik bedoel, het is niet zo makkelijk bij hen als simpelweg een steek door hun hart boren.'

'Hey, heb een beetje vertrouwen in ons,' protesteerde Embry. 'We hebben de bloedzuiger met de dreadlocks makkelijk genoeg uitgeschakeld.'

Rachel keek hem geschokt aan. 'Jullie hebben Laurent vermoord?'

'Jep,' zei Embry trots. 'En zijn roodharige vriendin is de volgende.'

Nu werd Rachel bleek. 'Victoria? Victoria is hier?'

'Was,' grinnikte Paul. 'We hebben de vorige avond achter haar aangezeten tot de Canadese grens. Rare is dat ze blijft terugkomen.'

'En wij kunnen maar niet uitvogelen waar ze op uit is,' zei Jacob.

Rachel sloot haar ogen en drukte haar hand tegen haar hart aan. 'Ik denk dat ik jullie daar mee kan helpen. Ze zit namelijk achter mij aan.' Alle ogen waren opeens op haar gericht. 'Ze wil wraak.'

'Wat heb jij haar aangedaan?' vroeg Emily wat bezorgd.

'Niets. Edward en de Cullens echter wel. En ik was de aanleiding.' Ze stroopte haar mouw op en legde haar rechterarm op tafel waardoor ze allemaal het sikkelvormige litteken op haar onderarm konden zien. 'Ongeveer een jaar geleden kwamen zij, Laurent en nog een Vampier genaamd James Forks in. Zij waren verantwoordelijk voor die moorden, degenen die ze omschreven als het werk van een beest. James en Victoria waren mates en wel, James vond dat ik erg lekker rook en begon om me te jagen. Victoria hielp maar Laurent besloot om te vertrekken. Om me te beschermen bedachten de Cullens een plan. Drie van hen zouden het bos in rennen terwijl één van hen mijn kleren droeg om James zo mee te lokken. Twee anderen zouden Victoria proberen weg te lokken door mijn auto te gebruiken en de laatste twee namen mij mee naar Phoenix om me veilig te houden.'

'Ik gok dat dat niet goed uitpakte,' zei Jared. 'Aangezien je dat litteken hebt.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'James kreeg het plan door en ging achter mij, Alice en Jasper aan. Het lukte hem om me te doen geloven dat hij een vriendin van mij gevangen had en dat hij haar zou vermoorden als ik niet zou komen opdagen. Dus ik ontsnapte aan de Cullens en ging naar de plek waar hij me zou ontmoeten. Alleen hij had mijn vriendin niet en het was allemaal een val geweest om me maar alleen te krijgen.'

'Hoe heb je dat overleefd?' vroeg Sam.

'Wel, ik weet niet of jullie hebben meegekregen wat ik tegen Laurent zei maar ik ben niet makkelijk te vermoorden en het lukte me redelijk om James op afstand te houden.'

'Go Rachel,' grinnikte Embry.

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach voordat ze zich weer tot de gehele groep wendde. 'Terwijl ik druk bezig was met hem bij me vandaan te houden, hadden de Cullens door gekregen dat ik weg was en waren achter me aangekomen. Edward kwam net op tijd en begon met James te vechten. Tijdens dat gevecht was er een opening en zocht hij mij op en beet me.' Ze merkte dat er een golf van woede door de groep ging en Paul was weer aan het schudden. 'Jongens, alsjeblieft. Kalmeer een beetje. Ik heb het overleefd en hij niet.'

'Je zou dood moeten zijn,' zei Sam met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Of je zou één van hen moeten zijn.'

'Weet ik,' antwoordde Rachel. 'En het gif… Ik heb nog nooit zoveel pijn gevoeld. Het voelde alsof ik vanbinnen in brand stond. Edward kon de gedachte echter niet verdragen dat ik één van hen zou worden en terwijl Alice, Jasper en Emmett James in stukken scheurden en in brand stak, dronk Edward het gif uit mijn bloed. Daarom lag ik vorig jaar in het ziekenhuis. Ik was niet echt gestruikeld, de trap af gestuiterd en toen door een raam gevallen. Ik was aangevallen door een Vampier die mijn been had gebroken en me had gebeten. Oh ja, en mij in scherven glas had laten vallen.' Ze rolde haar mouw weer naar beneden. 'Laurent vertelde me dat Victoria mij wil vermoorden als payback voor wat Edward James heeft aangedaan. Een oog voor een oog, noemde hij het.'

'Maar de Cullens zijn niet eens hier,' merkte Embry op.

'Nee, en het feit dat ze me hier ook gewoon hebben achtergelaten vertelt mij dat het ze ook niet zoveel kon schelen. Dus zelfs als het haar lukt om me te vermoorden zal ze niet de wraak krijgen die ze hoopt te krijgen.'

'Zover laten wij het niet komen,' zei Sam. Rachel keek verbaasd op naar hem. 'Wij zullen jou en je ouders beschermen. Dat is onze plicht.'

'Jullie zouden dat echt doen? Voor het Vampiermeisje?' vroeg Rachel verward.

'Wel, het is zoals je het zei: je bent het Vampiermeisje niet meer,' zei Embry.

'Ik gok dat we nu beide wolfmeisjes zijn, Rachel,' plaagde Emily.

Rachel lachte wat. 'Ja, dat zal dan wel.' Ze keek de vijf jongens één voor één aan. 'Dank jullie. Ik kan jullie niet genoeg bedanken. Ik zou liegen als ik zei dat Victoria me de afgelopen tijd niet de kriebels heeft gegeven.'

'Het is niets,' zei Jacob.

* * *

De volgende twee weken verliepen veel beter. Rachels woede aanvallen verdwenen langzaam en na anderhalf week ging ze weer gewoon naar school.

Eén van de jongens van La Push bracht haar dan en een andere haalde haar weer op en bracht haar naar La Push waar ze dan de rest van de dag bij Emily besteedde.

Thuis was ze nu ook veilig want 's nachts hadden ze alles omsingeld waardoor het onmogelijk was voor Victoria om door de linie heen te breken.

Ondanks dat Rachel erg goed met Emily overweg kon en ze het toch naar haar zin had, voelde ze zich vaak genoeg erg eenzaam.

Ze zag Jacob zelden en het waren vaak Embry en Jared die haar wegbrachten en kwamen ophalen. Hij, Sam en Paul waren degenen die bijna altijd op Victoria aan het jagen waren.

Janet had het druk met haar werk want steeds vaker werden er mensen ingebracht die waren aangevallen door een soort beest. Andere woorden: Victoria.

En Charles zag ze al bijna helemaal nooit meer. Hij was 's ochtends vroeg al weg voordat ze wakker werd en ze sliep alweer als hij terug kwam. Hij was druk bezig met het jagen op gigantische wolven samen met een groep anderen. Andere woorden: Jacob en de rest van de wolven.

Echt iets doen met Jessica en Angela zat er ook niet meer in. Ten eerste vond Sam het een slecht idee als ze zo open en bloot over straat en alleen liep. En ten tweede hadden ze het allemaal druk met de examens die steeds dichterbij kwamen.

Nee, de tijd om te relaxen, feest te vieren, uit te gaan en gekke dingen doen was wel voorbij. De tijd van het zorgen maken en het hard werken was begonnen.

Eén ding zat wel mee: het begon veel mooier weer te worden. De temperaturen gingen omhoog, de zon begon steeds meer te schijnen en het begon steeds minder hard te waaien en steeds minder te regenen.

Daarom nam Rachel haar huis- en leerwerk vaak mee naar buiten. Emily woonde vlak bij het strand en ze was altijd al gek op het strand geweest en daar besteedde ze het grootste gedeelte van haar tijd.

Toen ze Jacob op een middag zag vroeg hij haar of ze nog steeds wel een keer wou klifduiken. Ze had enthousiast gezegd dat ze niets liever wou. Een beetje lol en afleiding hebben was juist wat ze nodig had.

De weersvoorspellingen voor het einde van de week waren goed en Jacob had het zelfs met Sam geregeld dat hij dan bij haar mocht blijven. Maar toen de Vrijdag kwam, liep niet alles geheel volgens plan.

* * *

'Klifduiken?' vroeg Emily met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Serieus?'

'Serieus,' knikte Rachel.

'Wie had ooit gedacht dat jij zo'n avontuurlijk type bent?'

'Oh, het zal je verbazen hoe graag ik nieuwe dingen wil leren.'

Emily was druk bezig in de keuken. Ze was altijd druk bezig in de keuken want Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul en Embry hadden een wolvenhonger. Ironisch, niet?

Rachel zat aan de eettafel die bezaait lag met boeken, papieren, mappen en schriften. Ze was druk bezig om alles af te krijgen voor de afgesproken datum. Anders kon ze geen examen doen.

'Dus wat ga je doen na de examens?' vroeg Emily.

'Ik wil de Geschiedenis kant,' zei Rachel. 'Geschiedenis, Mythologie, legendes. Ze hebben me altijd al geïnteresseerd. En na alle bovennatuurlijke dingen die in mijn leven zijn gekomen, hoe kon je ook anders verwachten?'

'Oh, ik begrijp je compleet,' zei Emily. 'Je gaat je afvragen als Vampiers en weerwolven bestaan, wat is dan nog meer echt? Wie weet lopen er wel echte heksen en feeën rond.'

'Wat dacht je van boze tuinkabouters?' Rachel wuifde met haar pen nar Emily. 'Dat verklaart waarom ik altijd mijn sokken en ondergoed kwijt ben.'

Emily lachte. 'Of waarom alle trommels met koekjes en lekkernijen opeens leeg zijn.'

'Precies. Wie weet loopt er ook wel ergens de echte Assepoester rond.'

'En zit Rapunzel ergens opgesloten in een toren en ligt Sneeuwwitje in een glazen kist ergens te wachten op haar prins.'

'Ik hoop dat er ook elfjes zijn. Met vleugeltjes. Die heb ik nou altijd al willen zien. Of eenhoorns! Kun je je voorstellen dat er echt ergens eenhoorns rondlopen?'

De twee gierde het uit van het lachen. 'Klinkt allemaal erg leuk om te zien. Maar ik denk dat ik het eerst houd bij de boze tuinkabouters.'

Jacob kwam het huis ingelopen en Rachel gaf hem een brede glimlach. 'Hey, Jake. Klaar om te gaan klifduiken?'

Jacob gaf haar een droevige en schuldige blik. 'Rachel, het spijt me zo maar we moeten het uitstellen.'

'Hoezo?' vroeg Rachel verward.

'Paul en Jared hebben Victoria gespot. Ze houdt de zoekactie van je vader in de gaten. Sam wil dat we er allemaal zijn.' Hij liep naar haar toe. 'Dit is onze beste kans om haar te pakken te krijgen.'

Rachel was teleurgesteld maar probeerde dat zo goed mogelijk te verbergen. 'Hey, ik begrijp het. Victoria gaat voor. En vandaag is vast niet de laatste dag dat het mooi weer is. Er komt nog wel een kans.'

Jacob trapte er in. 'Ik wist wel dat je het zou begrijpen. En ik beloof dat er snel een volgende keer komt, okay?' Rachel knikte en Jacob wendde zich tot Emily. 'Sam wou dat ik je doorgaf dat het waarschijnlijk laat kan worden. Hoe laat dat laat hij nog weten.'

Emily gaf hem een glimlach. 'Ga nu maar gauw.'

En na nog een laatste verontschuldigende glimlach liep hij het huis weer uit en was hij weer weg.

Rachel zuchtte diep. 'Nou, daar gaat mijn afleiding.'

'Je bent wel teleurgesteld,' merkte Emily op.

'Natuurlijk ben ik dat. Ik had hier zo naar uitgekeken.' Ze zuchtte weer. 'Maar ik snap ook wel waarom ze Jake nodig hebben. Ik bedoel, het zou geweldig zijn als ze Victoria eindelijk te pakken zouden krijgen.'

'Dan kun je stoppen met je zorgen maken,' probeerde Emily haar wat op te beuren. 'En dan kun je weer vrij rondlopen, zonder bescherming en escorte. En dan zullen er nog tonnen van kansen komen om te gaan klifduiken.'

Rachel knikte en keek naar haar boeken. 'Ik heb nu echt geen zin meer om aan school te werken.'

'Je kunt mij helpen met eten maken,' opperde Emily. 'Ik kan altijd wel een extra paar handen gebruiken.'

Rachel gaf haar een kleine glimlach. 'Is het goed als ik eerst even wat ga rondlopen? Even een frisse neus halen?'

'Tuurlijk. Ga je gang. Maar niet te ver gaan.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik zal op het strand blijven.'

Ze deed haar boeken dicht en stapelde die op zodat ze niet meer zoveel ruimte zouden innemen en toen liep ze het huis uit.

Ze baalde echt heel erg. Ze had al uitgekeken naar het klifduiken sinds Jake haar had beloofd dat hij haar een keer zou meenemen als hij en zijn maten gingen klifduiken. Het voelde alsof het al eeuwen geleden was sinds hij die afspraak had gemaakt.

Toen ze eenmaal het strand had bereikt zocht ze haar vaste plek op. Ze zat altijd op een omgevallen boomstam die vlak bij het strand lag en die ook wel vaker werd gebruikt door andere mensen, zo kon je zien.

Ze zuchtte weer en liet haar kin op haar hand rusten terwijl ze over het water heen keek. Het was eerst lekker weer geweest maar het was nu aan het veranderen. De wind begon iets meer op te zetten en de luchtdruk voelde raar.

Haar blik viel al snel op de kliffen niet heel ver van haar vandaan. De kliffen die ook gebruikt werden om te klifduiken en waar zij en Jake eigenlijk vandaag van zouden gaan duiken.

Rachels gezicht kwam wat opstandig te staan toen ze de kliffen zag. 'Oh, wat de hell ook. Ik heb hier naar uitgekeken, dan doe ik het ook. Met of zonder babysitter.'

Vastberaden stond ze op en begon ze de klim door het bos naar de kliffen toe. Zo moeilijk kon het niet zijn, toch? Je sprong, je kwam naar boven en je zwom terug naar de kant. Zo simpel als dat.

Het duurde even maar uiteindelijk had ze het bereikt en ze stapte uit het bos de openheid van de rotsen op. Het was nog ietsje harder gaan waaien.

Ze deed een stap naar de rand toe en stopte toen meteen weer. De schimachtige versie van Edward was weer verschenen.

'Wat doe je hier? Ga weg. Hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen dat ik je niet wil zien?'

'_Rachel, doe dit niet._'

'Jij wou dat ik mens bleef. Best. Maar dit ben ik die mijn menselijkheid opzoekt.'

'_Alsjeblieft. Voor mij._'

'Ik doe nooit meer iets voor jou,' was haar antwoord. 'Jij liet me alleen achter. Ik heb je niet meer nodig. Ik wil je ook niet meer nodig hebben.' Ze liep dichter naar de rand toe en keek omlaag. De golven sloegen tegen de rotsen aan. 'Dit geeft me het gevoel alsof ik vrij ben.'

'_Rachel, alsjeblieft._'

Maar ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik zei je dat ik altijd van je zou blijven houden. Raad eens? Ik houd niet meer van je. Niet na alle pijn die je hebt veroorzaakt. Ik ben beter af zonder je. En dit is vaarwel, voor eens en voor altijd.'

'_Rachel…_'

Maar Rachel negeerde hem en sprong. Het voelde alsof het uren duurde, de val. Alsof het uren duurde voordat ze het water raakte. Maar toen was het eindelijk zo ver.

Ze raakte het water en zakte naar beneden. Maar ze had het gedaan en met een brede glimlach op haar gezicht zwom ze terug omhoog. Ze bereikte het wateroppervlak weer en hapte naar adem. Daarna juichte ze. Ze had het echt gedaan!

Ze watertrappelde even en draaide zich toen om, om weg te zwemmen. Tot haar grote schrik kwam er een gigantische golf aan en die duwde haar weer onderwater.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoi, hoi!**

**Ik heb besloten om nog maar een hoofdstuk te plaatsen. Ik heb jullie veel te lang laten wachten. Dat was gemeen, vooral na de cliffhanger. **

**Voordat ik door ga met de rest zal ik eerst een paar vragen beantwoorden.**

**Florreke: jij bent één van de trouwste reviewers dus een speciaal dankjewel voor jou. Ik hoop dat de sequel en de rol die de Volturi erin spelen je niet zullen tegenvallen. Ik ben bang van wel maar ik zal het wel horen. De antwoord op je vraag is trouwens ja. Rachel kan mensen en Vampiers wegduwen maar ze heeft geen optimale controle over haar krachten en gebruikt ze daarom ook liever niet. Ook wil ze niet dat mensen erachter komen wat ze kan doen want dat zou nog wel eens verkeerd kunnen uitpakken, als je snapt wat ik bedoel. (hoest-hoest-jacht-op-heksen-hoest-hoest).**

**Anomiepje met de naam LaurTwilightHungergamesHPfan: heel erg bedankt voor je review en dank je dat je Rachel een betere hoofdpersoon vind. Ik doe mijn best om haar zo min mogelijk als Bella te laten zijn. De antwoord op jouw vraag is ook ja. Ze zou gemakkelijk Aro kunnen bellen om erachter te komen waar Carlisle en de rest van de Cullens zijn. Maar aangezien Edward haar hart heeft gebroken heeft ze Vampiers een beetje vermeden. Zoveel contact met de Volturi heeft ze dus niet meer. Daarbij wil ze gewoon doorgaan met haar leven. In haar woorden: 'Ik heb al genoegen tranen om Edward Cullen gehuild'.**

**Ik hoop dat dat alles een beetje opheldert voor jullie beide. Nu verder.**

**De nieuwe verhaallijn. Of eigenlijk, het kan zelfs wel zijn dat het er twee zijn. Ik vraag me af: kunnen jullie ze eruit halen? Gokken mag ook. Ik zal de volgende keer er iets meer over uitleggen.**

**Ik hoop dat jullie van dit hoofdstuk zullen genieten. Had ik al eerder gezegd dat we het einde van Life Goes On beginnen te naderen? Volgens mij wel. Hierna nog twee hoofdstukken.**

**Review alsjeblieft!**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 14

The Return

* * *

Rachel werd weer diep onderwater geduwd door de enorme golf. De kracht ervan gooide haar alle kanten op en maakte haar helemaal van slag. Nu begon ze te panieken.

Zo snel als ze kon zwom ze weer naar het wateroppervlak. Ze brak er weer doorheen en hapte naar adem. Die kreeg ze niet want nog een enorme golf trof haar en duwde haar weer onder water.

'_Rachel…'_ fluisterde een onbekende vrouwenstem. _'Rachel, vecht…'_

Heel haar richtingsgevoel was verdwenen, zo door elkaar geschud was ze. Ze probeerde weer naar het wateroppervlak te zwemmen maar er kwam weer een golf aan en de kracht schudde haar weer door elkaar heen.

'_Rachel… Rachel… Zwem,'_ fluisterde een andere onbekende vrouwenstem.

'_Gebruik je krachten…'_ Dit keer was het een man.

'_Je mag niet sterven…'_

'_De lijn moet blijven bestaan…'_

'_Jij bent de laatste tot zover…'_

Meer en meer stemmen begonnen te praten. In haar hoofd. Begonnen haar dingen te vertellen. De meesten probeerden haar duidelijk te maken dat ze moest blijven vechten en weer naar het wateroppervlak moest proberen te komen.

Het waren allemaal vrouwen, op één na. Dat was een mannenstem. En geen van allen kende ze hen.

Ze brak weer door het wateroppervlak heen en ademde diep in en uit. Ze begon bang te worden en ze begon ook gek te worden van alle stemmen in haar hoofd. Ze praatten allemaal door elkaar heen.

Het weer was compleet omgeslagen. Het waaide opeens erg hard, donkere grijze wolken kwamen aangedreven en zagen eruit alsof ze duidelijk regen zouden brengen en de golven waren hard en wild.

'Hel…'

Verder kwam ze niet want ze werd weer onderwater gedrukt. Dit keer besloten ze maar even onderwater te blijven. Ze moest namelijk weg uit het open water en meer naar de kant toe. Dus begon ze naar de rotsen te zwemmen.

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

Ze fluisterden haar naam. Allemaal en allemaal door elkaar heen.

'_Rachel…'_

'_Pas op…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_De lamia…'_

'_Achter je…'_

Rachel draaide zich om en zag tot haar grote schrik iets op haar afkomen. Het was te groot voor een vis en te klein voor een haai.

'_De lamia…'_ Wat in hemelsnaam was een lamia?

Rachels ogen vlogen open toen ze de omtrekken herkende als dat van een mens. Een mens die op haar af kwam zwemmen met rood haar.

'Victoria,' bracht ze uit, compleet vergetend dat ze onderwater was.

Haar longen vulden zich meteen met water en in een reflex probeerde ze nog meer adem te happen, waardoor ze alleen nog maar meer water binnen kreeg.

Victoria begon dichterbij te komen en dus probeerde Rachel om haar uit haar buurt te krijgen en daarom probeerde ze haar van haar af te duwen. Maar omdat ze onderwater was gebeurde het tegenovergesteld en het gevolgd was dat ze hard tegen de rotswand aankwam en daar haar hoofd heel hard stootte.

Haar zicht begon wazig te worden maar ze zag nog wel vaag dat het water rond haar een beetje een rode gloed begon te krijgen. Toen zakten haar ogen dicht.

'_Nee…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Niet opgeven…'_

'_Blijf vechten…'_

'_Lieverd…'_

De stemmen vervaagden, zo deed de rest. Het water om haar heen. De kou. Victoria. Alles vervaagde en ze zakte weg in een diepe duisternis.

Toen brak er weer een stem door. 'Adem.' Ademen? Wat was ademen? 'Haal adem.' Wou ze dat wel? 'Rachel, kom op. Haal adem. Alsjeblieft. Verdomme! Haal adem!'

Eindelijk begon alles weer te werken en haar ogen vlogen open terwijl ze naar adem hapte. Vervolgens draaide ze zich op haar buik en begon ze te hoesten. Ze moest dat water uit haar longen krijgen.

Ze lag niet langer meer in het water. Ze lag op het strand, helemaal doorweekt en tot het bot verkleumd. Oh, ze had het zo koud.

'Rachel.'

Al hoestend keek ze opzij. 'Jake?' Jacob zat naast haar op het strand. Ook hij was helemaal doorweekt en leek bang, opgelucht en zelfs een beetje boos. 'Wat…'

Jacob hielp haar wat overeind. 'Wat in hemelsnaam dacht je wel niet? Wat in hemelsnaam was je aan het proberen? Jezelf omzeep helpen?'

'Ik wou…' Nog een hoestbui kwam over haar. 'Ik wou gewoon… Ik had er zo naar uit gekeken. Ik dacht dat ik het wel in mijn eentje kon…'

Jacob schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dit is waarom je het nooit alleen moet doen. Als er iets gebeurd dan heb je in ieder geval back-up.' Hij legde een hand tegen haar wang. 'Als ik niet je geur had opgevangen en we je niet half op hulp hadden horen roepen dan hadden we je niet eens gemist. En tegen de tijd dat we je hadden gemist zou het al te laat zijn geweest.'

'Victoria…' bracht Rachel uit. 'Ik zag haar. Onderwater.'

'Jacob!' riep Sams stem. Jacob keek op. 'Breng haar naar huis! Ik ga bij Harry's huis helpen!'

Jacob knikte en Sam rende weg. Rachel was echter verward. Zo verward dat ze Victoria even vergat. 'Wat is er bij Harry's huis aan de hand?'

'Victoria wou Charles aanvallen tijdens de zoekactie. Harry probeerde het te voorkomen en daardoor viel ze hem aan. Het veroorzaakte een hartaanval. Charles en mijn vader zijn nu bij hem thuis en proberen de familie te helpen. Sam gaat ook helpen. Paul, Jared en Embry proberen Victoria te vinden.'

Rachels ogen werden groot van schrik. 'Is hij okay? Alsjeblieft, vertel me dat hij in orde is.'

Jacob schudde zijn hoofd droevig. 'Hij heeft het niet gehaald.'

Rachel zakte weer op haar rug op de grond en ademde diep in en uit terwijl ze dat tot haar liet doordringen. Harry had een hartaanval gekregen vanwege Victoria en Victoria was hier voor haar.

'Kom op. Ik breng je naar Emily's zodat je warm kunt worden en wat droogs kunt aantrekken.'

Rachel verroerde zich niet, nog steeds in shock, en daarom pakte Jacob haar maar gewoon op en droeg haar weg in bruidstijl.

Geen van beide zagen daarom ook het hoofd van een bleke, roodharige vrouw even boven het water uisteken voordat die weer verdween.

* * *

Die avond bracht Jacob Rachel naar huis. Tegen die tijd had ze gedoucht, droge kleren aangetrokken, drie hete bekers chocolademelk gehad van Emily en had ze meerdere kruiken versleten. Maar ze had het nog steeds koud.

Jacob reed en zag haar trillen van de kou. '108°F hier,' zei hij met een glimlach.

'108°F?' vroeg Rachel die langzaam opkeek. Jacob knikte en Rachel schoof snel zijn kant op om wat van die warmte te krijgen. 'Is dat niet veel te warm?' Rachel cirkelde haar armen om zijn arm heen en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. 'Het moet geweldig zijn om het nooit koud te hebben.'

'Het is een wolf ding.'

'Nee, het is een Jacob ding. Je bent gewoon warm. Alsof je de zon zelf bent.' Ze zuchtte en sloot haar ogen. 'Ik heb me nooit gerealiseerd hoe erg ik de zon mis. Hoe erg ik Frankrijk mis en alle andere staten en landen waar ik heb geleefd en waar het warm was.'

'Maar Frankrijk is speciaal?'

'Hmm-hmm,' mompelde Rachel, nog steeds met haar ogen dicht. 'Frankrijk en Virginia. Die twee zijn speciaal. Heel speciaal.'

Ze vielen allebei stil. Dat was niet echt slim want Rachel was erg moe. Heel erg moe. En ze zou in slaap zijn gevallen als Jacob haar weer niet wakker had geschud door te zeggen: 'Het is iets goeds dat je het nu weet.'

Ze hief langzaam haar hoofd op. 'Maar?'

'Maar je hebt gezien wat er met Emily is gebeurd.'

Rachel keek hem vragend aan. 'Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd?'

Jacob zuchtte. 'Sam werd kwaad, verloor de controle voor maar een kleine seconde en stond iets te dicht bij haar in de buurt. En hij zal nooit dat terug kunnen nemen.' Rachel legde haar hoofd weer op zijn schouder. 'Wat als ik kwaad op jou zou worden?' Rachel antwoordde niet en dat liet Jacob zuchten. 'Soms voelt het alsof ik ga verdwijnen.'

Rachel ging iets overeind zitten. 'Ik ga je iets vertellen dat een belofte is dat zelfs als je kwaad op me bent, je me nooit pijn zult doen.' Jacob keek haar verward aan. 'Ik zei toch dat ik goed ben in het lezen van mensen en dat ik snel genees?' Jacob knikte. 'Ik kan echt gedachtes lezen, Jake, en mijn wonden genezen zich binnen een minuten, een aantal uur als ze echt zwaar zijn. Vaak genoeg laten ze niet eens littekens achter.' Jake keek haar met grote ogen aan. 'Dat is niet alles. Ik heb soms visioenen, in droomversie. En ze komen bijna altijd uit. En dan is er nog dat ik dingen kan laten exploderen, met mijn geest kan laten bewegen en als ik heel kwaad ben, dan vliegen er soms zelfs dingen in de brand. Jij bent misschien niet normaal maar om eerlijk te zijn ben ik dat ook niet.'

'Hoelang…'

'Al vanaf jongs af aan. Al vanaf zolang ik me kan herinneren. Ik heb het altijd al gehad en ik zal het ook altijd wel hebben.' Ze keek hem diep in de ogen aan. 'Jij gaat je controle niet verliezen als ik in de buurt ben. Ik zal dat nooit laten gebeuren. En als het wel gebeurt, dan zal ik voorkomen dat je me zeer doet.' Ze slikte een keer. 'En je moet beseffen hoeveel ik je vertrouw door je dit te vertellen.'

Jacob knikte en Rachel gaf hem een glimlach. Daarna legde ze haar hoofd weer op zijn schouder en sloot haar ogen weer en zo bleven ze voor een lange tijd zitten. Toen vroeg Jacob: 'Mag ik je iets vragen over je ex?'

'Welke?'

'Degene uit Frankrijk.'

Rachels spieren kwamen gespannen te staan en haar ogen gingen open. De slaap was onmiddellijk verdwenen. 'Liever niet,' antwoordde ze. 'Maar ga je gang.'

'Hoe was hij?'

'Hij was…' Ze stopte even. 'Om eerlijk te zijn was hij een zak. En daar maakte hij verder ook geen geheim van. Hij was arrogant, hij had sociopathische trekjes en een enorm ego. Hij was tegelijkertijd ook heel charmant maar dat kon ook zo omslaan en je moest je er niet in vergissen hoe gevaarlijk hij kon zijn. Hij deed een heleboel slechte dingen en deed een heleboel mensen pijn maar hij voelde daar nooit berouw om. Hij hield er ook van om met mensen te spelen en eigenlijk kreeg hij altijd wel wat hij wou. En hij had een hele donkere vorm van humor.'

'Hij klinkt verschrikkelijk,' zei Jacob. 'Waarom in hemelsnaam ben je ooit met hem in een relatie gestapt?'

'Omdat hij mysterieus en opwindend was,' zei Rachel met een dromerige blik op haar gezicht. 'En ik had hem door. Hij deed wel zo en gedroeg zich zo maar in het echt voelde hij zich alleen en hij hield zich geïsoleerd omdat iemand had hem pijn gedaan in het verleden en hij niet wou dat dat hem nogmaals overkwam. En het enige wat hij wou was geaccepteerd worden, iets dat hij nog nooit had gevoeld.' Ze gaf Jacob een warme glimlach. 'En hij had zo zijn charmes en hij kon ook echt heel lief zijn als hij dat wou. En begrijp me niet verkeerd, dat was gewoon hoe hij was maar het betekent nog niet meteen dat hij niet om mij gaf. Hij gaf om mij en om mijn ouders en om zijn ex. En ondanks dat hij dat altijd wegwuifde en het belachelijk noemde, hij gaf ook heel veel om zijn jongere broer.'

'Je geeft nog steeds heel veel om hem, is het niet?' vroeg Jacob zachtjes.

'Ja…' antwoordde Rachel die door het raam naar buiten keek. 'Ja, dat doe ik inderdaad.'

Eindelijk bereikten ze het huis en Jacob parkeerde de auto maar geen van beide bewogen of maakten aanstalten om uit te stappen toen de auto roerloos stil stond.

'Dank je,' fluisterde Rachel uiteindelijk. 'Voor het redden van mijn leven. Voor alles.'

Jacob knikte en Rachel boog zich naar haar deur toe en opende die. 'Wacht.' Jacob greep haar arm en trok haar terug de auto in en de deur weer dicht. 'Er is een Vampier.'

'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg Rachel.

'Ik ruik het,' zei Jacob. 'Ik haal je hier vandaan.'

Hij wou de auto weer starten maar het was toen dat Rachel een bekende auto op de laan geparkeerd zag. 'Wacht. Dat is Carlisle's auto.' Ze luisterde naar de gedachtes die uit het huis kwamen. 'Eén van hen is hier. En goddank, het is niet Edward.'

Ze wou de deur weer open doen maar Jacob hield haar tegen. 'Rachel, stop. Wat als het een truc is?'

'Dat is het niet,' zei Rachel. 'Weet je nog? Ik kan gedachtes lezen.'

Ze gooide de deur open en stapte uit. Jacob klauterde achter haar aan de auto uit en greep haar arm weer vast. 'Stop. Je moet met me meekomen.'

'Jake, ze zullen mij geen pijn doen en ik kan mezelf verdedigen. Vertrouw me.'

'Als een Cullen hier terug is dan is dit hun territorium. En de afspraak is dat we mensen dan alleen kunnen verdedigen op ons land. Ik kan je hier niet beschermen.'

'Waarom is het dat jullie altijd denken dat ik constant beschermt moet worden? Ik snap het bij Victoria en ik was er heel dankbaar voor maar ze zullen me geen pijn doen en zelfs als ze iets proberen dan kan ik mezelf verdedigen,' zei Rachel.

Jacob nam een stap terug. 'Je staat op het punt om over de lijn te gaan.'

'Trek hem dan alsjeblieft niet,' smeekte Rachel. Ze nam zijn gezicht in haar handen en keek hem smekend aan. 'Vertrouw me, alsjeblieft Jake. Zoals ik jou vertrouw.'

Toen liet ze hem los en liep de veranda op. Daarna opende ze de deur en stapte naar binnen. Het was heel donker binnen. Janet was waarschijnlijk ook naar Harry's gegaan. Ze deed de deur dicht en knipte toen het licht op.

Het was toen dat ze iemand naast haar zag staan en ze maakte een sprongetje van schrik. Ze ademde een keer diep uit voor geïrriteerd te zeggen: 'Alice, doe dat alsjeblieft niet. Je bezorgt me nog een hartaanval.'

'Rachel,' zei Alice die haast wat ongelovige keek.

'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg Rachel.

'Wil jij me misschien uitleggen hoe het mogelijk is dat je leeft?'

Rachel gaf haar een verwarde blik. 'Wat voor vraag is dat nou weer?'

'Ik had een visioen over jou. Je sprong van een klif af.' Er begon iets bij Rachel te dagen. 'Waarom in hemelsnaam zou je proberen om zelfmoord te plegen? Hoe zit het met Charles? Hoe zit het met Janet? Hoe zou je hen zoiets kunnen aandoen? En hoe zit het…'

'Zelfmoord? Alice, ik probeerde geen zelfmoord te plegen,' onderbrak Rachel haar. 'Ik was aan het klifduiken.'

'Klifduiken?' Alice keek haar nu aan alsof ze gek was geworden.

Rachel knikte. 'Ja, het was geweldig. Tot het begon te stormen en de golven me bijna lieten verdrinken.'

Alice staarde haar voor een paar secondes met open mond aan. 'Wat voor gevaarlijks heb je nog meer gedaan?' bracht ze toen uit.

'Ik zou het niet echt gevaarlijk noemen maar ik heb leren motorrijden.'

Alice schudde haar hoofd en liep terug naar de bank waar ze weer neerplofte. 'Ik heb nog nooit zo'n roekeloos en dom persoon ontmoet.'

'Hey, oppassen met wie je dom noemt, ja?' Rachel plofte naast haar op de bank neer. 'Ik zoek gewoon mijn vrijheid op en probeer weer wat lol te hebben.'

'En jouw descriptie van vrijheid en lol hebben is gevaarlijke dingen doen?'

'Ik mag van Charles en Janet niet meer uit,' zei Rachel. 'Dat deed ik eerst. Uit gaan, dansen, clubs opzoeken, beetje drinken. Maar ik had een tijdje last van woedeaanvallen waardoor ik per ongeluk dingen opblies dus vonden ze het een slecht idee als ik ermee doorging. Het beste voor de andere mensen.'

Alice staarde haar weer met open mond aan. 'Sinds wanneer ben jij zo'n party girl?'

'Dat was ik voordat we hierheen verhuisden. Het is een lang verhaal.' Ze keek haar wat achterdochtig aan. 'Heb je nog iemand anders verteld dat het leek alsof ik zelfmoord pleegde? En dat je dacht dat ik dood was?'

Alice schudde haar hoofd. 'Alleen Rose. Maar zij was in de buurt toen ik dat visioen kreeg en wou weten wat me zo van slag had gemaakt. Verder niemand.' Ze zuchtte. 'En gelukkig was Edward niet in de buurt anders had hij het ook gezien en waren er echt problemen geweest.' Ze keek wat droevig neer. 'Maar hij belt alleen meer één keer in de zoveel weken om te laten weten hoe het gaat.'

Rachel gaf haar een rare blik. 'Edward is weggegaan?'

'Ja, hij zei dat hij alleen wil zijn en dat hij het nooit bij ons zou uithouden.' Toen trok ze haar neus op. 'Rachel, wat veroorzaakt die vreselijke natte hond geur?'

'Uh…' Rachel dacht even na en zei toen langzaam: 'Dat zal ik waarschijnlijk wel zijn. Of eigenlijk, het is Jacob en de andere jongens.'

Alice's wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. 'Andere jongens?'

'Ja, de jongens van La Push. Ik trek de laatste tijd veel met hen op. Of beter gezegd, ik woon overdag haast bij hen in.' Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Ze zijn een soort van weerwolven.'

'Argh.' Alice schudde afkeurend haar hoofd. 'Rachel, weerwolven zijn slecht en vreselijk om te bezoeken.'

'Spreek voor jezelf.'

Rachel keek op en Alice vloog half overeind en draaide zich met een ruk om. Jacob stond nu ook in de woonkamer en was blijkbaar door de achterdeur naar binnen gekomen. 'Jake. Ik had niet verwacht dat je er nog zou zijn.'

'Ik moest zeker weten of je veilig was.'

Rachel gaf hem een kleine glimlach. 'Ik dacht dat je me hier niet kunt beschermen.'

'Ik vertrouw er genoeg op dat je jezelf kunt beschermen,' antwoordde Jacob, wat ervoor zorgde dat Rachel hem een blije glimlach gaf.

'Dank je.'

'Waarom zou je hierheen komen om te kijken of ze veilig was?' vroeg Alice. 'Ik zal haar heus geen pijn doen.'

'Nee, jij bent maar een onschadelijke Cullen. Ik heb het over de andere bloedzuiger die hier is om Rachel te vermoorden omdat jullie haar mate hebben vermoord.'

Alice draaide zich geschokt naar Rachel. 'Victoria?'

Rachel knikte. 'Ja, ze is hier. Ik zei toch dat ze terug zou komen en me niet met rust zou laten. Ik ben haar nog niet persoonlijk tegen gekomen maar ze loopt hier rond.'

'Maar ik heb haar niet gezien,' zei Alice. 'En Edward zei dat hij op haar jaagt en dat ze ergens in Argentinië was.'

'Wel, blijkbaar levert hij dan niet echt goed werk want ze is echt hier,' zei Rachel.

Alice fronste wat. 'Ik heb ook niet gezien dat je uit het water bent gekomen.'

'Ik ben niet zelf het water uitgekomen. Jake heeft me eruit gehaald.'

Er kwam realisatie over Alice's gezicht en ze wendde zich tot Jacob. 'Ik kan niet langs jou en je stinkende roedel van mormels kijken.'

Jacob deed een stap op haar af. 'Probeer me niet boos te krijgen. Dingen worden dan erg lelijk.'

'Hey.' Rachel stond snel op en ging tussen hen in staan. 'Genoeg. Jullie allebei.' Ze wendde zich tot Alice. 'Kun je ons een minuutje geven?'

Alice gaf Jacob een vuile blik maar zei ondanks: 'Tuurlijk.' Ze liep naar de voordeur. 'En ik zal terugkomen zodra je de hond naar buiten hebt gezet.'

Rachel zuchtte wat geïrriteerd door dat laatste maar liet het maar gaan en Alice trok de deur achter zich dicht. 'Sorry daarvoor.'

'Geeft niet,' zei Jake. 'We zijn elkaars aartsvijanden, weet je nog? Wij kunnen hen niet uit staan, zij kunnen ons niet uit staan. Zij vinden dat we naar natte hond rijken, wij vinden dat ze veel te zoet ruiken. Zo zoet dat het voelt alsof onze neusvliezen in brand stond.' Hij gaf haar een aarzelende blik. 'Is hij…'

'Goddank, nee,' antwoordde Rachel.

'Hoeveel andere Cullens zijn er hier? Hoelang zijn ze er al en hoelang blijven ze?'

'Voor zover ik weet is alleen Alice hier. Ze is hier net aangekomen en ik heb geen idee hoe lang ze blijft. Waarschijnlijk zo lang als ze wil want zo is Alice.' Ze zuchtte diep. 'En ik heb een borrel nodig.'

Ze liep naar de keuken en opende de drankkast die eigenlijk van Charles was en waar ze eigenlijk niet aan mocht komen.

'Komen er nog anderen terug?'

'Ik heb geen idee,' antwoordde Rachel terwijl ze zich een glas whisky in schonk. 'We hebben het er niet over gehad dus ik heb geen idee. Is er nog iets anders dat je eist te weten?' Dat laatste kwam er wat geïrriteerd uit en ze sloeg de whisky naar achteren.

'Sinds wanneer ben jij zo'n zware drinker?'

'Ben ik niet maar na mijn bijna dood ervaring, Alice die terug is, Harry die overleden is en deze hele situatie met of de Cullens wel of niet terug komen… Ja, wie zou dan geen zware borrel nodig hebben?' Ze schonk zichzelf nog een glas whisky in en draaide zich naar hem om, leunend tegen de keukenkastjes. 'Nog iets anders?'

'Nee, dat is het wel zo'n beetje.'

'Mooi. Dan kun je maar beter terug naar Sam rennen.'

Jacob's gezicht kwam een beetje beduusd te staan. 'Ik heb het weer gedaan. Ik blijf mijn belofte breken.'

Rachel schudde haar hoofd en nam een slok van haar whisky. 'Dit keer niet. Dit keer ben ik gewoon ongelooflijk geïrriteerd en moe en verward en boos. Dit is mij in een niet zo'n goed humeur. Wen er maar aan want er zullen nog wel meerdere van deze momenten komen.' Ze gaf hem een kleine glimlach terwijl ze haar glas naast zich neer zette. 'Het is niet jouw schuld.'

'Toch voelt dat zo.' Jacob stapte dichter op haar af, zo dicht dat hun neuzen bijna elkaar aanraakten. Rachel begreep direct waar hij heen wou maar wendde haar hoofd niet weg. 'En ik zou je echt nooit pijn durven te doen.' Zijn handen omvatten haar gezicht. 'Ik zou niet met mezelf kunnen leven als ik je pijn zou doen.'

Rachel legde haar handen over de zijne heen en gaf hem een kleine glimlach. 'Dat weet ik.'

Jacob boog zich dichter naar haar toe en nu begon Rachel zich ongemakkelijk te voelen. 'Jake…'

Verder hoefde ze niet te komen want het moment werd verstoord door de telefoon die ging.

* * *

**Review alsjeblieft en laat me weten of jullie de twee nieuwe verhaallijnen eruit kunnen pakken.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Daar ben ik dan weer! Bedankt voor de review LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan.**

**Sorry dat het zolang heeft geduurd, ik ben druk met school.**

**Vandaag is mijn laatste dag en ik ga aanstaande Dinsdag op vakantie en dan kom ik al pas Donderdag over twee week terug.**

**Dit is het ene laatste hoofdstuk en ik beloof dat ik het laatste hoofdstuk zal publiceren voordat ik op vakantie ga. Dat zal waarschijnlijk zondag zijn.**

**Nou, ik had beloofd dat ik de twee nieuwe verhaallijnen beter zou uitleggen.**

**Okay, de eerste zijn de stemmen die Rachel hoort. Toen ik weer begon met schrijven kwam ik erachter dat ik teveel vragen achter heb gelaten bij Rachel's verleden en haar krachten. De stemmen hebben daar mee te maken. Dus in de sequel zal daar ook meer aandacht aan gaan besteden. Ook de Volturi zullen daar een grotere rol in gaan spelen.**

**De tweede gaat over Rachel's ex uit Frankrijk. Vanaf het moment dat ik met New Girl in Town en Live Goes On begon had ik al het idee dat ergens in een toekomstig hoofdstuk ik Rachel een liefde wou geven voordat ze Edward ontmoette en naar Forks kwam. Een liefde die haar hart doormidden brak.**

**Eerst dacht ik aan nog een oc maar dat is nu veranderd. Ja, er zal in de sequel een oude liefde van Rachel naar Forks komen en dingen behoorlijk in de war schoppen maar het is geen oc en meer ga ik er ook niet over zeggen. Jullie zullen moeten wachten.**

**Nu door naar het volgende hoofdstuk. De langverwachte terugkeer van Edward en de Cullens is aangebroken. Ik vraag me af of jullie ook hadden verwacht dat Rachel zou reageren op de manier waarop ik haar laat reageren. Ik ben benieuwd dus laat het me weten.**

**Laat me ook weten wat jullie van de twee nieuwe verhaallijnen denken, nu ik daar iets meer over heb verteld.**

**Tot snel en veel lees plezier en review alsjeblieft.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 15

Second Chances Are Earned

* * *

Jacob keek echt heel nijdig naar de telefoon die over bleef gaan. Rachel verwijderde zijn handen van haar gezicht en hij stapte nu alleen nog maar nijdiger op de telefoon af en nam op. 'Huize Grey.'

Zijn gezicht viel terwijl hij luisterde naar wat de persoon aan de andere kant van de lijn zei. Rachel keek hem vragend aan. 'Wie is het?'

'Nee, Charles is niet hier,' zei Jacob met op elkaar geklemde kaken tegen degene aan de andere kant van de lijn en Rachel negerend.

'Jake, wie is het?'

'Nee, Janet is hier ook niet.'

'Jake, geef me de telefoon.' Maar dat deed hij niet. 'Ik ben prima in staat om zelf de telefoon op te nemen en als jij me niet wilt vertellen wie er aan de telefoon is…'

'Ze zijn bezig om een begrafenis te regele…'

Rachel griste de telefoon uit zijn handen. 'Rachel Grey. Wie is dit en hoe kan ik je helpen?' Het was stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Hallo?'

'_Rachel…?_'

Rachels gezicht trok spierwit weg toen ze die stem hoorde. 'Edward?'

Jacobs hoofd schoot op toen ze die naam uitsprak en ze zag dat hij iets begon te trillen en dat hij een paar stappen achteruit deed.

'_Rachel? Ben jij dat echt?_'

'Nee,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Dit is de andere Rachel die hier in dit huis woont. Natuurlijk ben ik het, idioot!'

'_Rachel…_'

'Wat moet je, Edward?' beet Rachel hem door de telefoon heen toe. 'Waarom bel je? En waarom wou je Charles of Janet aan de telefoon?'

'_Ik dacht… Rosalie zei…_'

'Rosalie zei wat?'

'_Rosalie zei dat je dood was._'

Rachels wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. 'Dood? Ze zei dat ik dood was?'

'_Ja, ik moest het zeker weten._'

'Oh, Alice,' siste Rachel met op elkaar geklemde kaken. 'Ik ga je vermoorden.' Ze zuchtte diep. 'Ik probeerde mezelf niet te vermoorden. Ik was aan het klifduiken. Ik had de tijd van mijn leven. Dus sorry om je teleur te moeten stellen maar ik ben nog springlevend. Voor hoelang nog is de tweede vraag want Victoria, die volgens jou ergens in Argentinië hoort te zitten, huppelt hier vrolijk door Forks heen en is een manier aan het zoeken om mij te vermoorden.'

'_Wat…?_'

'Ja, ze is nog steeds hier en wil me nog steeds vermoorden. Ik geef jou trouwens daar de schuld van. En geweldig werk trouwens. Alice zei dat je op haar aan het jagen was. Terwijl jij aan de andere kant van de wereld zit is zij hier. Ja, echt fantastisch werk.'

'_Rachel…_'

'Oh, moet je de tijd eens zien? Is het al zo laat? Sorry, ik moet hangen. Belangrijke dingen doen en zo, Victoria me niet laten vermoorden. Je kent me, ik ben altijd druk.'

'_Rachel…_'

'Hmm-hmm. Nog een geweldige dag en een geweldig leven gewenst. Bye bye.' Ze hing op en gaf een gefrustreerde gil. 'Het lef dat hij heeft!'

'Dat was…'

'Edward?' maakte Rachel af. 'Ja! Dat was verdomde Edward Cullen!'

'Hij zei dat hij Carlisle was…'

'Wel dan loog hij! Iets wat een gewoonte blijkt te worden!' Ze gaf nogmaals een gefrustreerde gil. 'Oh, ik ga naar bed! Ik heb voor vandaag wel weer genoeg meegemaakt! Je weet waar de deur is!'

En na dat gezegd te hebben liep ze kwaad de keuken uit en stampte de trap op naar boven om naar bed te gaan en de hele dag achter zich te laten en te proberen te vergeten.

* * *

_Het voelde alsof ze aan het stikken was en haar ogen prikten en waren aan het tranen en het was zo ongelooflijk warm. En ze voelde zich zwak. Zo zwak._

_Langzaam opende ze haar ogen. Heel langzaam. Ze begonnen onmiddellijk meer te prikken. Ze sloot hen weer._

'_Mama!' riep ze bang. 'Mama!'_

_Maar haar stem klonk rauw en was al net zo zwak als zij zich voelde. Wat was er toch aan de hand?_

'_Mama… Papa…'_

_Er kwam geen antwoord. En het was stil. Te stil. Ze hoorde haar vader niet snurken en hun bed niet kraken. Het kraakte altijd als ze zich omdraaiden._

_Toen hoorde ze iets raars. Het was een knapperend geluid. Het klonk als het hout dat ze gebruikten als ze gingen kamperen en een kampvuur maakten. Het klonk als het hout in de openhaard tijdens de kerstdagen._

_Ze opende haar betraande ogen weer maar zag alleen maar wazig. En haar longen, het voelde alsof haar longen in de brand stonden._

'_Mama, ik ben bang. Mama.' Maar ze hoorde haar moeder niet wakker worden en zich omdraaien en overeind komen. Ze hoorde niets behalve het knapperende geluid. _

'_Papa. Papa.' Maar weer gebeurde er niets. Normaal kwam hij meteen, dan was het alsof er iemand een schot had afgevuurd en was hij er binnen secondes._

_Ze rolde zich om en met een klap viel ze uit bed. Ze had te dicht bij de rand gelegen. Ze begon te huilen want dat deed heel veel zeer. _

'_Papa! Papa! Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!'_

_Ze begon te hoesten en hevig ook. Ze kon maar niet stoppen en haar longen begonnen alleen maar meer en meer pijn te doen._

_Voorzichtig kwam ze overeind en toen werd ze alleen nog maar banger. Ze begon te gillen en dat had ze beter niet kunnen doen want daarna begon ze alleen nog maar meer te hoesten._

_Vuur. Er was overal vuur. En dat was niet het enige wat haar aan het gillen maakte. Haar ouders lagen op de grond in de slaapkamer met hun ogen dicht en ze bewogen niet._

_Ze viel snikkend naast haar moeder op de grond en begon haar heen en weer te schudden. 'Mama! Mama! Mama, word wakker!' Maar er gebeurde niets. _

_Ze kroop naar haar vader toe en begon hem ook hen en weer te schudden. 'Papa! Papa! Papa, toe! Word wakker! Word wakker!' Maar ook bij hem gebeurde er niets. _

_Ze begon weer te hoesten en haar ogen begonnen niet alleen nog maar meer te tranen maar ze begonnen ook pijn te doen._

'_Weg…' fluisterde een stem in haar hoofd. 'Ga weg…'_

'_Snel…'_

'_Ze zijn weg…'_

'_Ren…'_

'_Verlaat het huis…'_

'_Weg…'_

_Ze hoorde meerdere stemmen in haar hoofd maar ze was zo verdrietig en verward dat ze zich niet begon af te vragen waar die stemmen vandaan kwamen. Ze deed maar gewoon wat ze zeiden._

_Langzaam krabbelde ze overeind en stapje voor stapje begon ze een weg te banen door het vuur en richting de voordeur. Maar er was overal vuur en haar ogen en longen deden zo zeer…_

* * *

Rachel veerde overeind terwijl ze gilde in doodsangst. Hete tranen stroomden over haar wangen heen en heel haar lichaam was aan het trillen. Haar ogen brandden en haar longen deden zeer. Het was alsof ze net uit een echt brandend huis was gekomen.

De deur vloog open en Charles en Janet kwamen de kamer in gesneld. Ze waren allebei al aangekleed en Charles had zijn wapen getrokken. De twee kalmeerde meteen toen ze haar zo in bed zagen.

'Nog een nachtmerrie?' vroeg Janet bezorgd.

Rachel schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze snel aan het in en uit ademen was. 'Herinnering.'

'Wat voor herinneringen heb jij wel niet dat die je zo in doodsangst laten gillen?' vroeg Charles wat mokkig terwijl hij zijn wapen wegstopte.

Rachels ogen werden glazig en ze keek naar beneden. Haar lip trilde en haar handen grepen de dekens vast.

Dat was genoeg voor Janet om zich te realiseren waar ze over had gedroomd. 'De brand en de dood van je ouders.'

Charles' mokkige gezicht verdween meteen en kwam zelfs wat schuldig te staan. 'Sorry…'

Rachel schudde har hoofd. 'Het is okay,' snikte ze.

'Oh, lieverd. Eerst die nachtmerries, nu dit.' Janet ging bij haar op bed zitten en omhelsde haar stevig. 'Jij arme schat.'

'Het was net alsof het allemaal weer echt gebeurde,' snikte Rachel met haar gezicht tegen Janets schouder gedrukt. 'Ik herleefde het allemaal gewoon weer. Het doet zo'n pijn.'

'Ik weet het, lieverd,' luisterde Janet zachtjes. 'Ik weet het.'

'De laatste keer dat ik alles weer herleefde was toen ik tien was. Ik wil het niet nogmaals allemaal meemaken. Dat zou ik niet trekken.'

'Dat gaat niet gebeuren,' zei Janet zachtjes. 'Dat beloof ik. Dat gaat echt niet gebeuren.'

Een uur later verlieten Charles en Janet Rachels kamer eindelijk. Ze hadden een lange tijd bij haar op bed gelegen met Rachel tussen hen in en ze hadden haar geprobeerd wat te kalmeren. En na een uur van nasniffen was ze eindelijk weer in slaap gevallen.

Ze was echt heel erg van slag geweest doordat ze haar allerergste herinnering weer had herleefd: de brand die zij had veroorzaakt en het leven van haar ouders had genomen toen ze nog maar vier jaar oud was geweest.

Charles vertrok naar zijn werk toen ze weer beneden waren en Janet vertrok naar de supermarkt want ze hadden boodschappen nodig.

Ze lieten Rachel alleen achter, aangezien ze dachten dat ze weer sliep. Maar ze sliep niet echt en lag gewoon met haar ogen dicht op bed terwijl ze zichzelf nog steeds probeerde te kalmeren.

Maar het lukte haar niet om te kalmeren dus stond ze op, douchte en kleedde zich aan. Het was geweldig weer buiten. De zon scheen en het was lekker warm. Daarom trok ze dus ook een donker, korte spijkerbroek aan en een donkergrijs topje dat een deel van haar bui liet zien en twee zwarte sneakers met witte veters.

Na een snel ontbijt en een briefje achter te hebben gelaten op het aanrecht voor Janet met de boodschap dat ze een frisse neus was gaan halen, verliet ze het huis en liep ze het bos in.

Het was echt heel rustig weer. De wind waaide nauwelijks, de vogels zongen vrolijk en heel het bos was in beweging. Het was afleiding en dat had ze nodig.

Het was een slecht idee, dat wist ze wel: in haar eentje het bos in terwijl Victoria nog rondliep en op haar aan het jagen was. Maar ze wou alleen zijn. Ze was verward en verdrietig en nog steeds boos omdat Edward de vorige avond had gebeld.

Genietend liet ze haar hoofd wat naar achteren hangen en liet ze de warme zonnestralen die door de bladeren van de bomen schenen, op haar gezicht vallen. Ze was blij dat het de afgelopen dagen mooi weer was geweest.

'Waarom herleefde ik de dood van mijn ouders weer?' mompelde ze in zichzelf terwijl ze door bleef lopen. 'Was het omdat ik toen voor de eerste keer de dood zag en gisteren bijna zelf ben omgekomen?'

Ze schopte de bladeren omhoog terwijl ze erover nadacht. Het veroorzaakte een waterval van bladeren en het leidde haar weer af. Een klein glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht en ze liet de bladeren door de lucht dansen. Op en neer, van links naar recht. Ze waren een soort ballet om haar heen aan het doen. Het liet de kleine glimlach veranderen in een grote, brede glimlach.

De afleiding was al snel weer weg en Rachel liet de bladeren weer met rust waardoor ze gewoon weer naar beneden dwarrelden terwijl zij doorliep. Ze had Alice gisteren ook niet meer gezien. Misschien was ze wel weer weg gegaan.

Eerlijk gezegd betwijfelde ze dat aangezien Alice haar had verzekerd dat ze terug zou komen wanneer ze 'de hond naar buiten had gezet'. Maar tegen de tijd dat Jacob was vertrokken, en hij was al pas weggegaan toen Charles en Janet thuis ware gekomen, was het al laat geweest en ze had haar ouders er ook niet over gehoord dat ze haar hadden gezien.

Na een tijdje gelopen te hebben stapte ze de open plek weer op. De bloemen waren nog steeds niet weer in bloei maar het veld begon wel groener te worden.

Ze zuchtte geïrriteerd omdat ze weer naar deze plek was gelopen. Ondanks dat ze dat zo graag wou kon ze Edward nooit helemaal compleet loslaten.

Ze liep naar het midden van de open plek toe en ging door op de grond liggen met haar ogen dicht. Zonnebaden, ze had bijna niets liever gedaan toen ze nog in Frankrijk had gewoon. En ze had die zon op haar huid zo gemist.

Haar ogen vlogen open toen ze iemand ook het open veld op hoorde stappen. Ze ging overeind zitten en haar ogen kwamen verbaasd te staan toen ze zag wie het was.

'Edward?'

'Hey, Rachel,' zei Edward Cullen terwijl hij verder de open plek op liep. Hij was geen steek veranderd. 'Je ziet er goed uit.'

Rachel ging overeind staan en sloeg haar armen over elkaar heen. 'Jij hebt lef,' zei ze. 'Je hebt echt lef, Edward Cullen. Dat je het lef hebt om je gezicht hier te laten zien na alles wat er is gebeurd.'

Hij deed een stap naar haar toe, zijn gezicht stond smekend. 'Rachel, ik kan het uitleggen…'

'Dat zal. Maar ik wil het niet horen,' onderbrak Rachel hem kwaad. 'Wat doe je hier?'

'Ik moest je zien,' zei Edward. 'Rosalie zei…'

'Bespaar me dat,' onderbrak Rachel hem weer. 'Ik weet wat er is gebeurd en wat je dacht. Je had me gisteravond aan de telefoon, weet je nog? Was ik toen niet duidelijk genoeg over het feit dat ik je niet meer wil zien?' Ze gaf hem een kille blik. 'Waarom ben je terug?'

'Het was verkeerd,' zei Edward die haar eindelijk had bereikt en voor haar bleef staan. Hij was echter wel zo slim om wat afstand te houden. 'Het was verkeerd om weg te gaan. Mijn hart brak ik tweeën toen ik je vertelde dat…'

'Toen je het uitmaakte, bedoel je?' onderbrak Rachel hem nogmaals. 'Toen je me wijs probeerde te maken dat je niet meer van me hield? Toen je me alleen achter liet, midden in het bos terwijl Victoria rond sloop en uit was op wraak?'

'Ik dacht…'

'Wat? Je dacht wat? Dat ik het zou begrijpen?' onderbrak Rachel hem weer. 'Oh ja, ik begreep compleet waarom je het uitmaakte en waarom je vertrok. Ja, het deed zeer en ja, het brak mijn hart maar ik begreep het wel. Wat ik niet begrijp is waarom je nu terug bent. Er is geen reden voor jou om terug te zijn.'

'Jawel,' protesteerde Edward. 'Die is er wel. Victoria. Ik heb haar wraak op jou geroepen. Ze wil jou vermoorden om mij pijn te doen. Ik kan dat niet toestaan. Ik zal dat niet laten gebeuren.'

Rachel keek hem schattend en kil aan. 'Dus je bent terug om me te beschermen? Beetje laat voor dat, denk je ook niet? Het is haar al bijna twee keer gelukt om me te vermoorden.'

'Twee keer?'

'De eerste keer was in Maart. Toen probeerde ze ervoor te zorgen dat ik werd aangereden door een auto. De tweede keer was gisteren, toen ik aan het klifduiken was ze en ze op me af kwamen zwemmen. En die laatste keer slaagde ze er ook bijna in want ik verdronk bijna.'

'Dat zou niet gebeurd zijn als je nooit was gaan klifduiken,' zei Edward. 'Wat dacht je wel niet? En Alice zei dat je omgaat met weerwolven. Dat moet echt stoppen…'

'Moet je nu eens heel goed naar me luisterne, Mr. ik-weet-het-beter,' beet Rachel hem nijdig toe en ze wuifde met haar vinger naar hem. 'Jij hebt het uitgemaakt, weet je nog? Je hebt niet langer iets te zeggen over hoe ik mijn leven leid of over wat ik doe. Als ik wil klifduiken dan doe ik dat lekker. En met wie ik om ga ligt toch echt aan mij. Ik ga om met wie ik wil, ik flirt met wie ik wil, ik ga uit met wie ik wil. En jij hebt daar niets over te zeggen. Dat privilege heb je verloren toen je mijn hart brak.'

'Ik wou dat niet,' zei Edward smekend. 'Je moet me geloven, ik zou je nooit opzettelijk pijn bezorgen.'

'Maar je wist dat het pijn zou doen,' zei Rachel. 'Toen je het uitmaakte. Alleen een idioot zou dat niet weten.'

'Het was voor je eigen bestwil.'

'Mijn eigen bestwil?' brieste Rachel kwaad. 'Heb je enig idee wat ik de afgelopen maanden heb meegemaakt? De nachtmerries, de pijn, de kilte, de leegheid, de woedeaanvallen, mijn krachten die niet onder controle waren, Laurent die me probeerde te vermoorden, Jacob die me opeens begon te negeren, het opgesloten zijn, het niet normaal naar buiten kunnen vanwege het feit dat Victoria er op uit was om me te martelen en te vermoorden. HEB JE OOK MAAR HET FLAUWSTE VERMOEDE WAT IK HEB MEEGEMAAKT OF HOE IK ME VOELDE?'

'Het spijt me,' fluisterde Edward, duidelijk terug genomen door haar woede. 'Het spijt me echt heel erg. Alsjeblieft, vergeef me. Geef me nog een kans.'

'Nog een kans?' lachte Rachel schamper maar ook met tranen in haar ogen.

'Je zei dat je zou wachten tot ik terug zou komen. Dat je altijd van me zou blijven houden…'

'Wel, raad eens. Ik had het mis,' beet Rachel hem toe. 'Na alle pijn en ellende die je hebt veroorzaakt, na alles wat ik heb meegemaakt…' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik werd moe van het wachten en van je houden bezorgde me alleen maar pijn. En je wilt dat ik je nog een kans geef?' Ze snoof schamper. 'Ik geef niet zomaar tweede kansen weg, die moet je verdienen.'

'Dan zal ik er alles aandoen om die tweede kans te verdienen.'

'Ik zal je even uit je droom helpen dan want ik zal even opsommen wat je allemaal hebt gedaan,' zei Rachel kil. 'Je gedroeg je als een zak toen we elkaar eerst ontmoette, vervolgens brak je wel in om me te zien slapen omdat je zoveel van me hield. Maar toen ik vroeg of je me dan alsjeblieft in een Vampier wou veranderen om een eeuwigheid aan je zijde te zijn, toen weigerde je omdat je teveel van me houd om mijn ziel weg te nemen, iets wat niet jouw keuze is maar de mijne aangezien het mijn ziel is en de meningen erover verschillen of dat wel of niet echt gaat gebeuren. En je bent zo verliefd, nee, schrap dat, je bent zo geobsedeerd met me dat je de gedachte niet kunt verdragen om me met een andere man te zien. Toch verliet je me dan met de wens dat ik een normaal leven ga leiden met een man die wel echt van me kan houden en dat ik door zal gaan met mijn leven alsof jij er nooit bent geweest maar op het moment dat ik dat een beetje begin te krijgen kom je terug omdat je toch niet zonder me kunt leven en je denkt dat ik je zomaar terug zal nemen en dat het makkelijk voor je gaat worden om een tweede kans van me te krijgen?' Edward staarde wat geschokt naar haar. 'Hoe dom denk je wel niet dat ik ben?'

Hij zei eerst niets en leek echt heel terug genomen door alles wat ze hem nu had verteld. Of het begon eindelijk tot hem door te dringen hoe erg hij haar pijn had gedaan. 'Ik had geen idee dat ik je zo zou veranderen door weg te gaan.'

'Eigenlijk moet ik je bedanken,' zei Rachel. 'Dat je weg bent gegaan. Ik had nog een gebroken hart nodig om me te realiseren dat ik mijn ogen moest openen. Ik had dat nodig om weer mezelf te worden: de persoon die ik was voordat Janet, Charles en ik hierheen verhuisden.'

Edward schudde zijn hoofd. 'Maar dit is niet wie je bent.'

'Jawel,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Dit is precies wie ik ben. Dit is de persoon die ik was voordat we elkaar leerden kennen. Dit is hoe ik was toen ik in Frankrijk woonde. Ik hield van uitgaan, ik flirtte met iedere jongen die ik tegenkwam, ik deed niets liever dan 's avonds stappen met mijn vriendinnen en overdag te zonnebaden. En dat veranderde allemaal omdat ik mijn eigen hart brak. En toen we hierheen verhuisden en wij iets kregen, toen lijmde jij die stukjes weer een beetje aan elkaar vast om ze vervolgens in alleen nog maar kleinere stukjes te breken.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Dit is nu wie ik ben. Deal with it.'

'Ik wou dat je de kans had om een normaal, gelukkig, menselijk leven te krijgen,' zei Edward zacht.

'Normaal?' vroeg Rachel waarna ze schamper snoof. 'Ik ben niet normaal, weet je nog? Ik ben alles maar niet normaal.' Ze schudde haar hoofd. 'Was het echt zo makkelijk om weg te gaan met de belofte om nooit meer terug te komen?'

'Jou verlaten was het moeilijkste dat ik ooit heb gedaan,' zei Edward. 'Maar ik zweer dat ik je nooit meer zal falen en dat ik nooit meer weg zal gaan.'

'Geen van ons.'

Edward en Rachel keken om en Rachel zag nu dat iedereen er was: Carlisle en Esme, Rosalie en Emmett, Jasper en Alice. Ze waren er allemaal.

'Oh, Rach,' zei Rosalie. In een flits stond ze voor haar en had ze haar in een stevige omhelzing getrokken. 'Het spijt ons zo. We wouden echt niet gaan. Alsjeblieft, vergeef ons.'

Rachel duwde haar van zich af en schudde haar hoofd zachtjes. 'Jullie zijn allemaal weer terug?'

'En we blijven dit keer,' zei Esme zacht.

Rachel zuchtte weer en knikte zachtjes. Ze had hen allemaal wel gemist ondanks dat ze haar zoveel pijn hadden bezorgd. 'Okay. Okay. Ik zal jullie een tweede kans geven.' Ze wendde zich tot Edward. 'Maar wij zijn niet weer terug bij elkaar. Je moet echt hard gaan werken om me zover te krijgen. Voor nu ben je alleen een vriend, meer niet. Begrepen?' Edward knikte en ze keek weer naar de gehele familie. 'En ik trek dit op dit moment niet. Dus als jullie het niet erg vinden ga ik naar huis en ik wil dat jullie me verder ook met rust laten. Ik heb tijd nodig.'

'Natuurlijk,' zei Carlisle.

Rachel knikte nogmaals en draaide zich toen om en liep weg. Weg van de open plek, weg van de Cullens en terug naar huis. Het begon nu allemaal al weer teveel te worden.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoi, hoi! Het allerlaatste hoofdstuk van Live Goes On.**

**Ja, helaas. Dit verhaal heeft zijn einde bereikt. Maar niet getreurd, de sequel staat al te popelen om geplaatst te worden.**

**Florreke, heel erg bedankt voor al je reviews. Je was één van de trouwste lezers en reviewers. Ik hoop dat de sequel op zal dan naar je verwachtingen.**

**Om dan antwoord te geven op je reviews: Rachel oefent niet met haar krachten omdat ze, als ze ze gebruikt, het altijd gigantisch verkeerd gaat en ze geen mensen pijn wil doen. En zoals beloofd zullen de Volturi een grotere rol gaan spelen in de sequel maar het zal wel een tijdje duren voordat ze echt zelf verschijnen. Maar ze zullen komen. Ik ben trouwens heel benieuwd naar wat je vind van Edwards poging in dit hoofdstuk om haar terug te krijgen.**

**Voor alle andere lezers, ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben en dat jullie weer van de partij zullen zijn bij de sequel: When The Past Catches Up.**

**Op mijn profiel staan trouwens een paar links onder het kopje Live Goes On. Eentje leidt naar een banner voor dit verhaal, de andere naar de outfit die Rachel in dit hoofdstuk draagt. Als jullie benieuwd zijn, check ze dan even.**

**Ik ga het nu officieel afsluiten.**

**Allemaal heel erg bedankt en review dit laatste hoofdstuk. Het duurde lang voordat ik hem afgemaakt heb maar hier is het einde dan eindelijk.**

**Veel leesplezier, een hele fijne zomervakantie en tot snel bij de sequel.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Live Goes On

Chapter 16

Life Really Just Goes On

* * *

_Ze liep het huis uit. Het was donker buiten en redelijk fris. Ze rilde ietsje en trok haar jas dichter om zich heen en wreef zichzelf over haar armen. Toen begon ze te lopen._

_Ze probeerde weg te komen van iets. Ze probeerde ergens aan te ontsnappen maar ze wist niet precies wat._

_Bij het rand van het bos bleef ze staan en keek ze om, terug naar het huis. Het was aarde donker binnen. Haar ouders sliepen waarschijnlijk._

_Ze wreef zich weer over haar armen en keek weer naar voren en begon weer te lopen, het bos in en weg bij de bewoonde wereld. _

_Het hielp niets. Dat gevoel, dat iets waar ze van weg probeerde te komen, het bleef daar en het bleef haar irriteren. _

_Ze kreunde zachtjes en wreef over haar slapen. 'Ga weg. Alsjeblieft. Ga weg.'_

_Het hielp niets. Dat iets dat bleef daar. Het bleef haar martelen. En dus bleef ze lopen, dieper en dieper het bos in en dieper en dieper de nacht in. _

_Ze had geen idee hoelang ze had gelopen toen ze iets hoorde bewegen. Ze stopte direct en bleef staan en luisteren. Maar ze hoorde niets._

_Toen was het er weer. Dat geluid alsof er iemand bewoog. Het geritsel van bladeren en struiken, het knappen van takjes._

'_Wie is daar?'_

_Er kwam geen antwoord en dit keer bleef het ook stil dus liep ze langzaam door. Een uil die van veraf roekoede liet haar schrikken en ze maakte een klein sprongetje._

_Toen ademde ze diep uit en sloot haar ogen. 'Verman je, Rachel. Je ziet spoken.'_

_Ze liep weer door. Het gevoel dat ze nu aan iets probeerde te ontkomen werd langzaam minder tot het eindelijk verdween en met een zucht van opluchting bleef ze weer staan._

_Toen hoorde ze weer iemand bewegen en ze keek wild om zich heen. Maar er was weer niemand te zien. Toen klonk het alsof iemand langs haar heen rende, heel snel. Ze voelde zelfs haar haren bewegen door de snelheid van dat geren. _

_Ze slaakte een geschrokken kreet en draaide zich weer met een ruk om. Maar er was weer niemand te zien._

'_Wie is daar?' riep ze. Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Wie is daar?' riep ze weer. Maar er kwam weer geen antwoord._

_Toen, uit het niets, sprong er iets op haar af en duwde haar tegen de grond aan. Een stevige, koude hand sloot zich om haar keel en boven haar gezicht hing een ander gezicht. Parelwitte tanden werden ontbloot in dat gezicht en dat gezicht hield ook twee bloedrode ogen, die diep in haar bruine ogen keken. Dat gezicht werd omlijst door wild, rood, krullen haar en dat gezicht was erg bleek._

'_Victoria,' bracht ze uit._

_De grip van de hand om haar keel werd strakker en de persoon boven haar begon haar keel dicht te knijpen. Ze hapte naar adem, adem die ze helaas niet langer meer kon krijgen. De greep werd nog sterker en ze had het gevoel alsof haar keel gewoon zou breken._

'_Iemand, help me,' dacht ze terwijl ze zich licht in haar hoofd begon te voelen. _

_Maar er was niemand om haar te helpen. Ze was alleen en ze moest zichzelf dus ook maar redden. _

_Het lukte haar met moeite om een hand los te krijgen uit de ijzeren greep op haar lichaam en ze duwde die in het bleke gezicht van de persoon die haar probeerde te laten stikken. Het was een poging om Victoria van haar af te krijgen. Een poging die faalde. _

_Vaag hoorde ze nog iemand rennen, heel snel rennen, en toen stoppen. Het volgende moment werd Victoria van haar afgetrokken en had ze weer de kans om te ademen en dat deed ze dan ook dankbaar. Ze begon te hoesten en daarna benauwd en snel in en uit te ademen._

_Ze wist niet wie Victoria van haar had afgetrokken of wat er precies was gebeurd maar ze was wel heel blij dat ze weer kon ademhalen en dat Victoria weg was._

_Langzaam krabbelde ze weer overeind. Heel langzaam en met een hand tegen haar keel gedrukt want die deed heel erg zeer. Ze voelde hoe de afdrukken van Victorias vingers zich langzaam tot blauwe plekken vormden._

_Ze stond nog maar net en had nog maar net een paar stappen gedaan toen iemand weer tegen haar aanbotste en haar tegen een boom aanduwde. Een uitstekende tak boorde zich door haar zij heen en ze gilde het uit van de pijn._

_Ze duwde zichzelf van de boom af en viel met een klap op de grond. Snikkend van de pijn drukte ze haar handen tegen haar zij. De wond bloedde en behoorlijk ook. Ze verloor bloed en snel ook. _

_Iemand rende weg, in hoge snelheid. Iemand anders maakte zijn/haar weg naar haar toe. Ze probeerde weg te kruipen maar ze voelde zich zwak en haar ogen begonnen langzaam dicht te zakken. Diezelfde persoon pakte haar op en hield haar voorzichtig vast. _

_De armen die haar vasthielden voelden bekend. Alsof ze haar al een keer eerder hadden vastgehouden. En het waren duidelijk mannenarmen._

_Ze kreunde zachtjes toen haar zij prikte. 'Sst. Het is goed. Ik heb je,' zei een bekende stem die ze niet zo één twee kon plaatsen. Haar ogen vielen even dicht en ze probeerde hen weer open te krijgen. 'Rachel.' Ze kreeg een kleine klap in haar gezicht. 'Rachel, kijk me aan.' Ze kreunde zachtjes en haar ogen zakten wat dicht. 'Hey, kijk me.' Haar hoofd werd voorzichtig door een hand gedraaid een richting opgedraaid. 'Waar doet het zeer?'_

'_Zij… Mijn zij…'_

'_Nog ergens anders? Voelt er iets gebroken aan?' Ze kreunde weer en haar ogen zakten weer dicht. 'Je begint bewustzijn te verliezen. Kijk me aan.' Een duim en wijsvinger sloten zich om haar kin en wendde haar gezicht weer naar de persoon toe die haar vasthield. 'Rachel, kijk me aan. Focus. Kijk me aan.' Eindelijk vonden haar ogen de ogen van degene die haar vasthield. 'Sst. Het is okay. Je bent helemaal okay.'_

'_Ik hoor stemmen…' fluisterde ze met een zwakke blik in haar ogen._

'_Wat?'_

* * *

'Rachel.' Iemand schudde haar zachtjes heen en weer. 'Rachel, lieverd. Wakker worden. Je moet eruit komen anders kom je te laat op school.' Rachel kreunde en opende langzaam haar ogen. Janet stond met een glimlach naast haar bed. 'Je hebt je wekker weer in slaap uitgezet. Vast prik op Maandag, is het niet?'

Rachel kreunde weer en trok haar dekens meer omhoog en draaide haar rug naar Janet toe. 'Ik wil er niet uitkomen. Ik ben moe.'

'Je zou van mij in bed mogen blijven liggen als je de afgelopen weken al niet zo vaak school hebt gemist,' zei Janet terwijl ze naar de gordijnen liep. Ze gooide die open en Rachel kreunde nog meer en trok de dekens over haar hoofd heen. 'Eruit. Het ontbijt is al klaar en staat al te wachten.'

'Mam, toe.'

'Nee.' Janet klapte in haar handen. 'Hup, hup. Uit bed en je aankleden. Ik verwacht je in tien minuten beneden.'

Ze liep weer de kamer uit en Rachel kreunde voor de derde keer. Ze had echt helemaal geen zin om uit bed te komen en naar school te gaan en Alice, Jasper en Edward weer onder ogen te moeten komen. Nee, daar keek ze echt helemaal niet naar uit.

Toch had Janet ook een punt gehad. Ze was de afgelopen weken thuis geweest omdat ze ziek was geweest en omdat ze woedeaanvallen had gehad. En ondanks dat ze toch veel thuis aan school had gedaan liep ze achter en moest ze nog heel wat afkrijgen voor de examens begonnen. Ze kon dus niet nogmaals een dag van school missen.

Met een zucht gooide ze de dekens van zich af en kroop ze uit bed. Daarna trok ze een legergroen jurkje aan die tot net boven haar knieën kwam en tot net onder haar middel open geknoopt kon worden en die om haar middel een dunne riem had lopen. Daaronder trok ze zwarte enkellaarsjes aan die een open hiel en open tenen hadden. Daarna krulde ze haar haar en greep één van de nieuwe leren jasjes die ze laatste had gekocht met Janet uit de kast en haar schouderschooltas van de grond en maakte ze haar weg naar beneden.

'Morgen,' groette ze toen ze Charles zag.

'Morgen, Rachel,' groette Charles terug.

'Dat was langer dan tien minuten,' glimlachte Janet.

'Ik ben er toch?'

Rachel nam plaats aan de ontbijttafel waar Janet en Charles al aan zaten. Janet, die haar verhaal even had onderbroken omdat Rachel naar beneden was gekomen, babbelde weer vrolijk door maar Charles' gezicht stond op onweer en Rachel wist precies waarom. Het nieuws had hem bereikt dat de Cullens terug in Forks waren en echt blij was hij er niet om.

'Ze zijn zo blij dat Carlisle terug is en dat Esme zo'n grote stad helemaal niets vond. En ik begrijp dat ook helemaal. Het is extraordinair om zo'n goede dokter als Carlisle in een kleine stad als Forks te hebben.' Janet keek glimlachend naar Rachel. 'Heb jij ze al gezien?'

Rachel knikte en slikte een hap toast door. 'Alice heb ik Vrijdag al gezien, de rest zag ik Zaterdag. Maar het was maar heel even.'

'Ik wou dat ze weg waren gebleven,' mopperde Charles. 'Nu gaat iedereen weer gewoon door met z'n leven alsof er nooit iets gebeurd is. Alsof ze nooit zomaar zijn weggegaan en alsof ze nooit zoveel pijn hebben veroorzaakt.'

Janet gaf Charles een waarschuwende blik. Rachel merkte dat op en rolde met haar ogen. 'Edward wou dat ik hem terug nam,' vertelde ze waardoor er twee paar ogen haar kant op schoten. 'Maar ik heb gezegd wat ik dacht en dat hij me echt heel dom had geschat als ik, na alles wat hij me heeft aangedaan, hem gewoon terug zou nemen. Dat verbaasde hem nogal.'

Charles gaf een opgeluchte zucht. 'Mooi, jullie zien niet terug bij elkaar.'

'Hij wil dat ik hem een tweede kans geef maar ik vind dat hij doe moet verdienen.'

'Maar je was zo gelukkig met hem,' zei Janet wat beduusd. 'Ik had verwacht dat jullie het nu wel weer goed hadden gemaakt.'

'Hoe dom denk je dat ik ben?' herhaalde Rachel de woorden die ze ook aan Edward had gevraagd. 'Als hij weer een kans bij mij wil maken dan moet hij daar gewoon voor werken.'

'Dat is een last van mijn schouders,' zei Charles. 'Maar ik wil hem niet in het huis hebben, zelfs niet als een gewone vriend van je. En stapt hij wel over de deurdrempel heen dan zal ik niet twijfelen om mijn geweer te pakken.'

Rachel gaf hem een glimlach en boog zich naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. 'Dank je, pap. Dat is lief.'

Er werd getoeterd van buiten en Rachel dronk snel de sinaasappelsap op die voor haar stond. 'Dat is mijn lift. Ik moet gaan.' Ze trok snel haar leren jas aan en trok haar tas over haar schouder. 'Tot vanmiddag.'

'Dag, lieverd. Veel plezier.'

Rachel wuifde en haastte zich toen naar buiten. Jessica en Angela stonden voor Huize Grey geparkeerd en zwaaiden toen ze haar zagen. Ze snelde over het terrein heen en klom achterin. 'Hey.'

'Hey, Rachel,' glimlachte Angela. 'Goed weekend gehad?'

'Ja, ging wel. Jullie?'

'Heb je het gehoord?' was Jessica's antwoord en Angela rolde haar ogen. 'De Cullens zijn terug.'

'Ja,' antwoordde Rachel. 'Ik heb het gehoord en ik heb ze gezien. Helaas.'

'En?' vroeg Jessica nieuwsgierig.

'Wel, het was waarschijnlijk zoals je ook wel had verwacht. Het was fout van hen geweest om weg te gaan, of ik hen alsjeblieft wou vergeven. Al dat bla di bla di bla.'

'En Edward?' vroeg Angela die zich in haar stoel omdraaide en naar Rachel keek.

'Hij verwachtte dat ik gewoon terug in zijn armen zou rennen en dat we gewoon weer onze relatie zouden oppakken waar we hem hadden achtergelaten.'

'Dat meen je niet?' riepen de twee geschrokken uit.

'Oh ja, dat meen ik wel. En hij leek nogal geschokt toen ik tegen hem tekeer ging dat hij echt heel dom was als hij dacht dat ik hem zomaar zou terug nemen nadat hij mijn hart had gebroken. Maar natuurlijk wil hij een tweede kans dus ik bereid jullie maar alvast voor, hij gaat de gentleman uithangen omdat hij een tweede kans van me wil krijgen.'

'Hij is misschien echt heel knap maar jeetje, wat is hij dom op het gebied van relaties,' zei Jessica. 'Tjeez, de jongen moet een hint krijgen.'

'Vertel mij wat,' zei Rachel die achteruit leunde. 'Dus ik smeek jullie, red me alsjeblieft af en toe van hem.'

'Je kunt op ons rekenen,' verzekerde Angela haar.

'Ja, absoluut,' zei Jessica. 'Anders dan verdomde Edward Cullen.'

* * *

School was een hel en Rachel stapte van de ene geïrriteerde bui in de andere en dat allemaal vanwege Edward. Ze viel nogal een paar keer tegen hem uit omdat hij zich af en toe nog steeds gedroeg als haar vriendje en omdat ze soms gewoon even tegen hem tekeer wou gaan.

Tot haar grote ongenoegen had Alice haar zover gekregen om met haar, Jasper en Edward mee terug naar huis te rijden. Vervolgens kwam ze erachter dat zij en Jasper in een andere auto naar school waren gekomen dan Edward.

Dus nu zat ze bij Edward in de auto terwijl hij haar naar huis reed en er was een nogal ongemakkelijke stilte in de auto te vinden.

'Het spijt me,' zei Edward na een hele lange stilte. 'Echt.'

'Zeg dat nog één keer en ik stap uit en ga lopen,' zei Rachel zonder naar hem te kijken.

'Maar ik meen het.'

'Dat weet ik. Maar ik meen het ook.'

De stilte viel weer maar die werd al snel verbroken omdat Edward op de rem sprong en de auto kwam met een schok tot stilstand.

'Wat de hell?' vroeg Rachel nijdig en ze keek naar hem. 'Wat is jouw probleem?'

'Het is niet mijn probleem,' zei Edward die door de vooruit keek. 'Het is zijn probleem.'

Rachel keek ook door de vooruit en zag dat Jacob midden op de weg stond. Toen hij zag dat hij allebei hun attentie had gekregen liep hij van de weg af en het bos in.

'Hij wil met me praten.'

'Mooi,' zei Rachel die haar gordel afdeed. 'Daar wil ik bij zijn.' Edward was al uitgestapt en hield de deur voor haar open voordat haar hand nog maar zelfs de deurgrendel had bereikt. Geïrriteerd stapte ze uit. 'Ik ben prima in staat om zelf uit te stappen. En het is de 21e eeuw. Leef met je tijd mee.' Ze liep langs hem heen het bos in waar ze Jake al snel vond. 'Hey daar, 108°F,' groette ze hem met een brede glimlach en ze gaf hem een omhelzing. 'Heeft Sam je druk gehouden?'

Jacob knikte maar glimlachte niet zoals zij deed. 'We hebben de Clearwater's geholpen en dat was meer werk dan we hadden verwacht.'

'Hoe gaat het met hen?' vroeg Rachel die een paar stappen terug deed.

'Het gaat,' antwoordde Jacob. Zijn blik schakelde naar Edward die nu een meter achter haar stond. 'Dus jij bent terug. Voor nu.'

'Ik ga niet meer weg,' zei Edward.

'We zullen zien.'

'Ik weet dat je wilt dat ik weer vertrek.'

'Blijf uit mijn hoofd,' zei Jacob die kwaad begon te worden.

'Ik weet dat je iets tegen me te zeggen hebt,' zei Edward die langs Rachel heen liep en die dichter op hem af liep. 'Maar ik wil eerst graag iets tegen jou zeggen, als je dat niet erg vind. Dank je.' Er viel even een onaangename stilte. 'Dank je dat je Rachel in leven hebt gehouden toen ik er niet was om dat te doen.'

'Nee, je was er niet om dat te doen. En ik deed het niet voor jou, geloof me.'

'Toch ben ik je dankbaar. Maar ik ben er nu en ik ga haar zijde niet verlaten tot ze me dat opdraagt.'

'We zullen zien.' Edward draaide zich om en wou weer terug naar de auto lopen maar Jacob sprong van de omgevallen boom af waar hij eerst op had gestaan. 'Hey. Het is mijn beurt om te praten.' Edward draaide zich weer naar hem om. 'Ik ben hier om je te herinneren aan één van de dingen die we hebben afgesproken in de code.'

'Ik ben het niet vergeten,' zei Edward.

Rachel keek van Jacob naar Edward. 'Wat voor afspraak?'

'Als één van hen een mens bijten dan is de code over en zal er oorlog zijn.'

'Ah,' zei Rachel die daar over nadacht. Toen won haar nieuwsgierigheid haar over. 'Maar wat als het een keuze? Dan hebben jullie er niets mee te maken.'

'Nee,' schoot Jacob uit en hij deed een stap naar haar toe. 'Dat zal ik niet toestaan. Je zult niet één van hen zijn.'

'Het was gewoon een vraag,' beet Rachel hem toe. 'Kalmeer. Niet alles wat ik vraag staat meteen in aanleiding met wat ik wil. En zelfs als ik het zou willen dan is het niet jouw keuze om te maken.'

'Je weet wat we je dan zullen aandoen. Ik zal geen keuze hebben,' protesteerde Jacob.

'Rachel, kom,' zei Edward die haar mee naar de auto probeerde te krijgen.

'Jij spreekt niet voor haar,' zei Jacob kwaad die kwaad Edwards arm vastgreep.

Edward gaf hem een duw waardoor Jacob door de lucht vloog en veranderde in een wolf. Grommend keek hij naar Edward die Rachel naar achteren duwde. 'Rachel, ga terug naar de auto.'

'Nee!' Rachel trok haar arm uit zijn greep en stapte tussen Jacob en Edward in. 'Nee! Ik maak mijn eigen keuzes! En jullie gaan niet met elkaar vechten om mij!' Ze keek hen omstebeurt aan. 'Ik heb het gehad met dat jullie constant mijn keuzes voor me maken. Dat jullie me constant vertellen wat ik wel en niet kan doen. En dat jullie je gedragen alsof ik van jullie ben.' Ze keek kwaad naar Edward. 'Jij bent niet langer mijn vriendje. Je bent mijn ex.' Toen keek ze naar Jacob. 'En jij bent een vriend. Mijn beste vriend maar een vriend en niets meer. Geen van dat geeft jullie beide het privilege om om mij te vechten! Dus jullie stoppen nu of jullie zijn me beide voorgoed kwijt.'

Jacob in zijn wolfvorm staarde naar haar voordat hij zijn oren in zijn nek legde en wegrende. Rachel liet hem maar gaan en zuchtte diep toen hij uit haar gezichtsveld verdwenen was. Toen draaide ze zich om en keek naar Edward.

'Breng me naar huis. En waag het niet om een woord te zeggen.'

Hij respecteerde haar wens en reed haar in stilte naar huis. Maar toen hij haar daar afzette sprak hij echter wel.

'Rachel.' Ze had de voordeur al bijna bereikt toen hij haar naam zei. Ze draaide zich naar hem om en zag dat hij ook uit de auto was gestapt. 'Ik snap dat je zelf je keuzes wilt maken maar ik wil alleen maar het beste voor je. Maar als ik je daardoor kwijtraak…' Hij stopte in zijn zin. 'Ik zou niet weten hoe ik zonder jou zou moeten leven. Jij bent mijn alles. Ik zou niet kunnen leven in een wereld zonder jou.' Rachel zei niets maar bleef hem aanstaren zonder ook maar enige uitdrukking op haar gezicht. 'Het enige wat ik wil is je gelukkig zien. En als het je gelukkig maakt om zoals mij te worden en een eeuwigheid aan mijn zijde door te brengen, wie ben ik dan om daar tussen te staan?' Rachel zei nog steeds niets. 'Ik zou je veranderen, Rachel. Als dat nog steeds is wat je wilt. Alleen op één voorwaarde.' Nu keek ze achterdochtig. 'Trouw met me.'

Rachels wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog en ze staarde hem geschokt aan. 'Wat?'

'Trouw met me.'

Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen terwijl haar mond een beetje open hing. Toen sloot ze die en schudde zacht haar hoofd en liep zonder nog iets te zeggen het huis in.

Trouwen. Hij had haar gevraagd om met hem te trouwen terwijl ze niets eens meer samen waren. Wou hij haar echt zo graag terug? Had hij zich echt gerealiseerd dat hij niet zonder haar kon leven? Of had hij gehoopt dat die vraag haar woede zou laten verdwijnen en haar oude gevoelens weer boven zou brengen? Hield hij nog steeds vast aan de woorden die ze zoveel weken geleden tegen hem had gezegd, over dat ze altijd van hem zou houden?

Rachel dumpte haar schooltas onder kapstop net als haar schoenen en liep toen gewoon naar boven, naar haar kamer. Daar trok ze haar jas uit en gooide die op haar hangstoel.

Dit was compleet onverwacht gekomen. Dit was wel het laatste wat ze had verwacht. En eerlijk gezegd wist ze niet eens wat ze wou. Ja, ze was nog steeds kwaad op hem. Ja, haar hart was nog steeds gebroken. Maar dat hij zo'n serieuze stap als trouwen met haar wou zetten…

Rachel liep naar haar raam toe en keek eruit. De auto was weg. Hij was weg. Hij was vertrokken en gelukkig ook maar.

Ze liep naar haar bed toe en plofte erop neer. Dit was op zijn zachtst gezegd verwarrend. Heel erg verwarrend.

Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde alles gewoon even weg te bannen. Ze wou gewoon even helemaal nergens meer aan denken. Niet aan Jacob die ze had gekwetst, niet aan Edward die haar had gekwetst en had verward. Ze wou aan helemaal niets denken. En net toen dat een beetje begon te lukken…

'_Rachel…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Het is tijd…'_

'_Rachel…'_

'_Jij bent de laatste tot zover…'_

'_Er staat iets te gebeuren…'_

'_Rachel…'_

De stemmen waren terug.


End file.
